


Le Coven Halliwell

by ShaeVizla



Category: Charmed, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Halliwell Manor, Prophecy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeVizla/pseuds/ShaeVizla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A trois ans et demi, Harry Potter est arraché des griffes des Dursley et recueilli par des parentes éloignées, les Halliwell. Avec Penny, Patty et les filles de cette dernière, Harry va former un puissant coven uni par l'amour et la magie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un ange voudrait veiller sur toi.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Halliwell Coven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976656) by [ShaeVizla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeVizla/pseuds/ShaeVizla)



> Dans cet univers parallèle, Patty Halliwell s'est séparée de Sam car leur relation s'est désagrégée après qu'ils aient abandonné Paige et elle a vaincu le démon aquatique avec l'aide de sa mère.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'Être de Lumière Léo Wyatt est frustré de ne pas pouvoir venir à l'aide de l'un de ses protégés, le petit Harry Potter, qui est maltraité par ses gardiens. Mais cela pourrait très bien changer très bientôt...

_14 avril 1984_

Little Whinging était l'une de ces cités dortoirs situées non loin de Londres et abritait une population de classe moyenne assez aisée. Les maisons étaient toutes identiques et au travers d'un regard critique le village correspondait tout à fait au stéréotype de la banlieue : fade et sans surprise. C'était très probablement le but recherché par ses habitants, en particulier par le couple qui demeurait au 4, Privet Drive : Vernon et Pétunia Dursley.

Il n'était pas encore minuit, mais les rues de Little Whinging étaient désertes et la plupart des maisons étaient plongées dans l'obscurité. Personne ne remarqua donc la silhouette solitaire qui se dressait sur le trottoir en face du 4, Privet Drive. Si quelqu'un avait regardé par la fenêtre, il ou elle aurait aperçu sous un réverbère un homme blond aux yeux verts portant des vêtements simples, mais confortables. L'homme possédait des traits avenants mais ils étaient actuellement figés dans une expression grave.

Cet homme s'appelait Léo Wyatt et de son vivant, il avait été médecin sur les champs de batailles du Pacifique durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il était mort en protégeant l'un de ses patients et s'était vu proposé de devenir un Être de Lumière, une sorte d'ange gardien chargé de guider les sorcières et les futurs Êtres de Lumière. Une des charges de Léo vivait au 4, Privet Drive et à sa grande frustration, il lui était impossible de l'atteindre, alors même que celle-ci, un petit garçon qui n'avait pas encore quatre ans, l'appelait régulièrement à l'aide.

Léo Wyatt était un Être de Lumière depuis plus de quarante ans et jamais au cours de son après-vie, ou même de sa vie, n'avait-il rencontré des gens aussi odieux que les Dursley. Il pouvait même affirmer qu'il avait rencontré des démons plus sympathiques que Vernon, Pétunia Dursley et leur rejeton, ce qui voulait bien dire quelque chose. La mesquinerie de ces gens, qui s'accompagnait d'esprits rigides et étriqués, aurait pu être supportable et sans conséquence si un malheureux concours de circonstances n'avait pas fait d'eux les gardiens d'une de ses charges : leur neveu Harry Potter.

Harry était un adorable petit garçon qui conservait son innocence malgré les abus mentaux et parfois physiques que lui infligeaient ses proches, mais Léo craignait que cela ne puisse durer. C'était également un enfant très puissant magicalement parlant mais un mauvais tour du destin avait voulu qu'il atterrisse chez une famille de mortels qui, bien que connaissant l'existence de la magie, faisaient tout pour la nier. Ils semblaient même penser qu'ils pourraient la « purger » de l'enfant en le maltraitant. Normalement, dans un cas comme celui-ci, Léo aurait tout bonnement attrapé l'enfant et l'aurait emmené à l'école de magie où on lui aurait très rapidement trouvé de bons parents adoptifs et quand il voyait ou sentait ce que l'on faisait subir à sa jeune charge, les doigts de Léo le démangeaient de faire exactement cela.

Malheureusement, le cas du jeune Harry était particulièrement complexe et les Fondateurs ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord à son sujet. En effet, Harry était un sorcier, mais il était lié à deux formes de magie : ses parents avaient été des utilisateurs de baguettes et appartenaient à une communauté magique différente de celle dont les Fondateurs avaient la charge, et sa famille du côté de son père avait des liens très anciens et puissants, remontant à la fondation même de cette communauté. Sa mère, au contraire, descendait d'une puissante et ancienne famille wiccane, les Campbell, et chose surprenante, avait été capable de canaliser sa magie par le biais d'une baguette bien qu'elle n'ait pas hérité de pouvoirs actifs ou passifs.

Au moins trois prophéties parmi les deux communautés magiques concernaient l'enfant et les Fondateurs ne parvenaient pas à déterminer s'ils devaient le laisser là où les utilisateurs de baguettes l'avaient placé pensant qu'il était censé être leur Sauveur, ou s'ils devaient le considérer plus comme un Wiccan et former l'enfant à leur branche de magie. Le fait que les deux communautés magiques n'avaient plus eu aucun contact depuis la Séparation qui avait suivie les Chasses au Sorcières et que les Fondateurs étaient réticents à changer cet état de fait à cause des graves conséquences que cela pourrait avoir, ne facilitait pas le processus. Sans oublier que l'enfant était entouré d'une puissante protection liée au sang de sa mère que même son Être de Lumière ne pouvait franchir, et qui était probablement la raison de son placement chez les Dursley. Comme le jeune sorcier était trop jeune pour aller à l'école obligatoire et qu'il quittait rarement la propriété de sa tante, Léo en était réduit à se tenir, généralement invisible, juste à la limite de la barrière de protection et à utiliser ses pouvoirs de perception pour surveiller sa charge.

 

Léo se rematérialisa à l'École de Magie après avoir passé plusieurs heures devant la maison dans le Surrey. Quand le soleil s'était levé, il s'était rendu invisible et avait entendu les Dursley réveiller brutalement leur charge pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, le père et le fils se remplissant la panse pendant qu'ils déniaient à Harry toute nourriture et l'insultaient. Avec colère, Léo se demanda comment des êtres humains pouvaient se montrer aussi cruels envers un enfant, qui plus est un membre de leur propre famille. Non seulement leur comportement envers Harry était atroce et ne ferait sans aucun doute qu'empirer alors qu'il grandirait et développerait ses pouvoirs, mais ils instillaient de très mauvaises habitudes à leur fils qui ne pourraient que lui être préjudiciables plus tard.

Léo avait fini par partir, frustré d'être aussi impuissant face à la souffrance de sa jeune charge, pour aller trouver son mentor Gidéon. Il trouva ce dernier dans la bibliothèque, assis à l'une des tables entourés par plusieurs piles de livres, très probablement en train de faire des recherches pour l'un de ses cours. Le Fondateur avait eu l'idée de créer l'École de Magie pour former les futures générations de sorciers et de sorcières vingt ans plus tôt, mais son projet avait eu du mal à s'implanter car la plupart des familles wiccanes préféraient envoyer leurs enfants dans des écoles mortelles pour les aider à mieux s'intégrer à la société et transmettre la magie de la famille de parent à enfant, comme leurs lignées le faisaient depuis des générations.

Les premiers élèves de l'école avaient été principalement des orphelins qui n'avaient pas d'autre moyen d'apprendre la magie, même si quelques familles avaient également accepté d'envoyer leurs enfants par respect pour les Fondateurs. Avec les années, l'école avait bénéficié du bouche à oreille et du fait qu'elle était inaccessible aux démons, mais c'était surtout lorsque ces premiers élèves avaient eu des enfants à leur tour et avaient choisis de les envoyer à l'école que le nombre d'élèves s'était accru de manière significative. Certains anciens élèves avaient même rejoints l'équipe professorale.

Léo toussota pour signaler sa présence et attendit patiemment pendant que Gideon glissait un marque-page dans son livre et écrivait encore quelques lignes avant de poser son crayon.

\- Oh bonjour Léo, Eva Beckman m'a posé une question très intéressante sur les Guerres Vampiriques du XIIème siècle et… tu sembles troublé. Je ne suis pas un empathe mais on dirait que la frustration sort par tous les pores de ta peau. Un problème avec une de tes charges ? Aucune n'est morte, j'espère ?

\- Non, c'est juste… J'ai passé les dernières heures en Angleterre, près de là où vit le petit Harry Potter.

\- Ah, le jeune Monsieur Potter, je comprends mieux ton air maussade… Un enfant pour le moins intéressant, promis à un brillant avenir.

\- S'il parvient à atteindre sa maturité magique ou même l'âge adulte, ce qui n'est pas donné avec ses gardiens, répliqua l'Être de Lumière d'un ton morne.

\- C'est en effet des plus infortunés que les Utilisateurs de Baguette aient placé le pauvre enfant chez des mortels aussi intolérants envers la magie. C'était quelque chose que nous n'avions pas envisagé et le sort de protection placée par sa mère ainsi que le fait qu'il tombe sous le coup de deux juridictions n'aident pas les choses.

\- N'y a-t-il rien que l'on puisse faire ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non. Comme tu le sais, mes collègues et moi sommes divisés sur le sujet et la Séparation limite grandement notre marche de manœuvre. Beaucoup hésitent à revendiquer un enfant qui a un rôle si crucial dans une prophétie qui concerne une autre communauté magique, même si nous le soupçonnons de figurer également dans des prophéties de notre propre communauté. Le fait que ce soit le leader du Monde Sorcier britannique qui l'ait placé sous ce toit complique évidemment les choses.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce sorcier ait eu à cœur ce qui était le mieux pour Harry. Je trouve même suspect le fait qu'il l'ait placé chez les Dursley.

\- Albus Dumbledore est en effet un homme qui a toujours un agenda en tête et qui tend à oublier qu'il ne manipule pas les pièces d'un échiquier, mais des êtres humains. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien et nous avons décidé d'attendre que le jeune Harry ait atteint l'âge de quitter les limites de la protection pour aller à l'école avant de remettre la question à l'ordre du jour.

\- Mais il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi d'ici là !

\- J'en ai parfaitement conscience, mais nos options sont limitées par la dualité de sa magie. Comme tu le sais, James Potter était le descendant direct du troisième frère Peverell, Ignotus, et l'héritier légitime d'une des trois Reliques de la Mort, la Cape d'Invisibilité tandis que sa femme, Lily Evans, descendait par son père du fils aîné, Antioche, à travers une longue lignée de mortels. Les trois frères formaient en leur temps une puissante triade magique qui a eu un grand impact sur la communauté des Utilisateurs de Baguette grâce à leurs nombreuses découvertes. La Séparation ne nous accorderait aucun droit sur l'enfant si ce n'est que Rose, la grand-mère maternelle du jeune Harry, descendait d'une puissante lignée de sorciers wiccans américains, les Campbell, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais développé de pouvoirs ou été informée de l'existence de la magie de sa famille, sa sœur Janice étant la seule des trois enfants de Jonas Halliwell à avoir eut des pouvoirs.

\- Halliwell ? le coupa Léo en se redressant.

\- C'est amusant, non ? Deux lignées de sorciers qui ont porté le même nom à un moment donné, mais c'est en fait assez courant car la plupart des lignées wiccanes sont féminines et changent donc de noms à chaque génération car les femmes prennent le nom de leurs maris dans la plupart des civilisations.

Gidéon continua à babiller sur les lignées de sorciers et sur des familles qui portaient le même nom mais avaient des pouvoir très différents, ce qui donnaient parfois lieux à des anecdotes assez amusantes, mais l'Être de Lumière ne l'écoutait plus vraiment. A la place, il songeait à la redoutable matriarche du clan Warren qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il était un jeune Être de Lumière et se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas exister un lien.

Après qu'un autre professeur soit venu chercher Gidéon pour régler un problème quelconque, Léo effectua quelques recherches discrètes sur la famille Evans dans les archives mortelles et découvrit que Rose Halliwell avait émigré en Angleterre après son mariage avec un mortel du nom de Jack Evans en 1954. Avant cela, elle vivait à New York et avait un frère et une sœur plus âgés. Sa sœur, Janice, était morte en 1981 mais le plus intéressant était son frère : Allen Barclay Halliwell, décédé en 1957 et qui laissait une veuve, Pénélope Halliwell, née Johnson et une fille Patricia.

Léo se souvenait parfaitement d'Allen, dont la mort avait marqué le début de la légende de sorcière implacable de Penny Halliwell, matriarche des Sorcières Warren. Mais par-dessous tout, sa découverte signifiait que Patty Halliwell et ses trois filles, qui étaient destinées à recevoir le Pouvoir des Trois, possédaient toutes les quatre un lien de sang avec Harry du côté maternel.

L'argument principal de certains Fondateurs pour laisser Harry chez les Dursley était le fait que la protection sur 4 Privet Drive était puissante parce qu'Harry y vivait avec deux membres de sa famille de sang, sa tante et son cousin, mais Léo estima qu'elle serait certainement encore plus puissante s'il vivait avec quatre parentes, même si le lien était plus éloigné. Le fait qu'elles soient également de puissantes sorcières devrait certainement renforcer la protection, sans parler de Penny Halliwell qui était une force à ne pas sous-estimer quand il s'agissait de protéger les siens.

Léo se demanda brièvement s'il devait présenter ses découvertes devant les Fondateurs, puis eut un petit sourire en coin en se souvenant que Penny inspirait la terreur même chez ses supérieurs et décida d'aller trouver les Halliwell. Chaque seconde que sa charge passait chez les Dursley était une seconde de trop et il savait que les choses iraient beaucoup plus vite en passant par Penny…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refonte 30/03/2015. Betaed par butterfly83.
> 
> **Notes :**
> 
> En écrivant la refonte de ce chapitre, je me suis aperçue que j'avais fait une mauvaise estimation de la date du décès d'Allen Halliwell dans mon premier jet (je l'avais placé quand Patty avait sept à neuf ans, donc entre 1957 et 1959) mais en consultant le wiki de Charmed et en cherchant la date du début du mouvement hippie, je me suis aperçu qu'il était en fait mort en 1967, ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas car j'avais fait coïncider sa mort avec la période où Rose était enceinte de Pétunia (qui est née en 1958).
> 
> J'ai hésité entre modifier sa date de décès (et les circonstances de sa mort) pour que cela colle avec ce que j'avais déjà écris ou carrément changer la raison pour laquelle Penny a perdu Rose de vue. Finalement, c'est l'attachement au canon que j'ai développé en travaillant sur un site encyclopédique ainsi que la réalisation que ce serait de la fainéantise qui ont fait pencher la balance.
> 
> De manière générale, je préfère changer le moins de choses possibles à l'histoire avant le début de l'intrigue de mes fics et au final Le Coven Halliwell se colle au canon de Charmed jusqu'à une date située juste après la naissance de Paige et son adoption. Comme je l'ai indiqué avant ce chapitre et le développerai dans le second, le premier gros changement par rapport au canon est le fait que Patty et Sam se séparent quelques mois après la naissance de leur fille et que c'est Penny qui accompagne Patty au lac, lui évitant de mourir car j'avais besoin que Patty soit vivante pour mon histoire.


	2. Un dimanche bien tranquille.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Léo se rend chez les Halliwell pour leur demander d'aider le petit Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit bilan des pouvoirs des membres de la famille Halliwell au début de cette fic, ainsi que leurs âges :
> 
> Penny Halliwell (52) : télékinésie, pouvoir de déflection, potions, sortilèges
> 
> Patty Halliwell (34) : pouvoir de figer, potions, sortilèges
> 
> Prue Halliwell (13 ½) : télékinésie, Pouvoir des Trois, potions, sortilèges (scellé)
> 
> Piper Halliwell (11 ½ ) : pouvoir de figer, Pouvoir des Trois, potions, sortilèges (scellé)
> 
> Phoebe Halliwell (8) : prémonition, Pouvoir des Trois, potions, sortilèges (scellé)
> 
> Paige Matthews (6 ½ ) : télé-éclipse, Pouvoir des Trois, potions, sortilèges (scellé), éclipse
> 
> Harry Potter (3 ½ ) : pouvoir de déplacement, assimilation de langages, potions, sortilèges
> 
> Victor Bennett (35) : mortel
> 
> Les pouvoirs de Paige et Harry sont des variantes de la télékinésie mais sont un peu différents. La partie Etre de Lumière de Paige fait qu'elle déplace les objets en lui invoquant et qu'ils se dématérialisent et se rematérialisent sous forme d'orbes (ou éclipses) tandis que Harry peut déplacer des objets d'un endroit précis à un autre (comme lorsqu'il a fait disparaître la vitre de boa ou invoquer sa baguette face aux Détracteurs dans les romans). Dans cette histoire, l'aptitude d'Harry à parler aux serpents vient d'un pouvoir passif de la lignée des Campbell. Je développerai les caractéristiques de ses pouvoirs plus tard.
> 
> J'ai inclus Paige dans la liste, mais elle n'a eu aucun contact avec sa famille biologique depuis qu'elle a été confiée à une religieuse. Elle vit avec ses parents adoptifs et fera quelques apparitions dans des chapitres ultérieurs.

En ce dimanche 15 avril, Patty Halliwell se leva avec un grand sourire. Sa mère et elle avaient vaincu un démon parasite et sauvé un innocent la veille et les filles passaient le week-end avec leur père, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait pu faire la grasse matinée. Elle comptait profiter de ce répit pour prendre un long bain relaxant et commencer le roman policier que Prue lui avait offert la semaine précédente pour son anniversaire.

Ce n'était pas que Patty n'aimait pas ses filles, bien au contraire, mais tout parent (et sorcière) avait besoin de temps en temps de se relaxer et les jours d'accalmie étaient bien trop rares dans la vie de Patty pour ne pas en profiter. Sa propre mère était trop active pour apprécier le calme et Patty la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle passerait une partie de la journée à nettoyer la maison de fond en comble tout en ruminant sur le fait que sa fille avait eu la mauvaise idée de laisser ses précieuse petites-filles à son bon-à-rien d'ex-mari, mais Patty comptait bien l'ignorer comme à chaque fois que sa mère abordait le sujet.

Malgré ce qu'en disait Penny Halliwell, Victor était un bon père et les filles l'adoraient et elle-même savait trop combien la présence d'un père aimant pouvait manquer à une enfant pour infliger une telle souffrance à ses propres filles tant que ce n'était pas inéluctable. Victor avait du mal à accepter le destin de leurs filles, mais Patty savait que c'était surtout parce qu'il avait peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Ses craintes s'étaient réalisées lorsque quelques années plus tôt Prue avait eu une rencontre mouvementée avec le marchand de glace. Heureusement, Victor avait bien réagi et sauvé Prue.

Il avait eu une grosse dispute avec Penny qui avait failli dégénérer mais Patty s'était interposée et avait rappelée calmement, mais fermement à sa mère que bien que ses filles vivent chez elle, Victor et elle étaient leurs parents et qu'ils leurs revenaient de prendre les décisions concernant l'éducation des filles. Penny avait boudé pendant trois semaines et avait fini par se calmer d'elle-même. Si grandir auprès de Penny Halliwell avait appris une chose à Patty, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser prendre le dessus sur vous et vous entraîner dans une dispute. La meilleure façon de la désarçonner avait toujours été de se montrer calme et c'était sans doute pour cela que son père, qui était si calme, avait tempéré le tempérament explosif de sa mère jusqu'à sa mort brutale.

 

Un peu plus tard, Patty lisait dans le jardin d'hiver pendant que sa mère (qui n'avait apparemment plus rien à faire) était assise sur sa droite et lisait les pages économiques du journal en buvant un café. En effet, Penny adorait boursicoter et avait souvent un bon instinct. Soudain, elles entendirent le bruit familier signalant l'apparition d'un Etre de Lumière et Patty retint un grognement. Elle n'aimait guère Natalie, qui avait remplacé Sam après leur rupture (bien qu'ils n'aient pas fourni cette explication pour sa demande de transfert aux Fondateurs) et elle avait bien droit à une journée de congés, que Diable ! Mais au lieu de la femme rousse et austère (et complètement dénuée d'humour), Patty fut surprise de se retrouver en train de regarder un inconnu quand elle leva les yeux de son livre après y avoir glissé un marque-page.

\- Bonjour ?

\- Bonjour, Mesdames Halliwell. Je m'appelle Léo.

Patty jeta un coup d'œil de biais à sa mère et vit sur le visage de celle-ci un mélange de méfiance et d'exaspération. Apparemment, Patty n'était pas la seule à ne pas apprécier d'être dérangée un dimanche par un Etre de Lumière inconnu.

\- Que nous veux-tu, Etre de Lumière ?

\- Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez moi, mais nous nous sommes rencontré il y a plusieurs années, juste avant qu'Allen…

\- Ne meurt. Je m'en souviens maintenant.

_Aie, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon d'aborder la conversation_ , se dit Leo en voyant le visage de Penny se fermer et les yeux soudain trop brillants de Patty.

\- Je doute que les Fondateurs t'aient envoyé pour quelque chose ayant à voir avec mon défunt mari, alors …

\- En réalité, les Fondateurs ignorent que je suis venu vous voir, la coupa Léo, et concernant la raison de ma visite, elle a tout à voir avec Allen, enfin d'une certaine façon…

Les regards des deux sorcières changèrent, et Léo sentit qu'il avait éveillé leur intérêt. La matriarche Halliwell lui fit signe de continuer.

\- Est-ce que vous vous rappeler de Rose Halliwell ?

\- Rose ? Tu veux dire la plus jeune sœur d'Allen ?

Léo hocha la tête

\- Je me souviens d'elle, elle est venue à notre mariage mais elle a ensuite rencontré un Anglais et a émigré pour l'épouser. Mais Rose est une mortelle, non ? Et elle ignore l'existence de la magie.

\- Oui, seule Janice, la seconde sœur d'Allen avait hérité des pouvoirs des Campbell et elle est morte sans enfants en 1980. Rose est morte en 1979 en laissant deux filles, Pétunia et Lily. Pétunia est une mortelle mais Lily a reçu des dons magiques bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu de pouvoirs. Elle et son mari appartenaient à la communauté des utilisateurs de baguettes.

\- Les utilisateurs de baguettes ? J'en ai rencontré quelques-uns au cours de ma vie, mais c'était tous des crétins arrogants, persuadés que le fait d'agiter une baguette les rendait supérieurs au reste de l'humanité alors qu'ils étaient incapables de percevoir que j'étais une sorcière !

\- Leur communauté s'est isolée depuis la Séparation de 1692 et la plupart d'entre eux ignorent l'existence des autres communautés magiques.

\- Vous avez dit que ma… cousine Lily et son mari étaient des utilisateurs de baguettes. Cela signifie qu'ils sont décédés également ?

\- Apparemment, il y a eu pendant plusieurs décennies une guerre parmi les utilisateurs de baguettes anglais à cause d'un mauvais sorcier et les Potter, c'étaient leurs noms, James et Lily Potter, ont été tués durant la nuit d'Halloween 1981 par ce sorcier qui venait tuer leur fils Harry à cause d'une prophétie. Harry, qui n'avait que quinze mois, a survécu grâce à un sort de protection que sa mère avait activé en se sacrifiant pour lui et qui a presque totalement anéanti le mauvais sorcier.

\- Le pauvre petit ! s'écria Patty qui comprenait complètement le geste de cette cousine dont elle ignorait jusque-là l'existence. Elle-même n'hésiterait pas à donner sa vie pour sauver une de ses filles.

\- C'était il y a près de trois ans, intervint Penny, que s'est-il passé depuis pour que tu ais besoin de notre aide maintenant, Etre de Lumière, car je suppose que c'est pour cela que tu es venu nous voir.

\- Harry, qui est une de mes charges, a été confié chez sa tante Pétunia et son époux Vernon, en partie parce que le sort de protection de Lily est maintenu par la proximité avec des personnes du même sang. Malheureusement, il semble que Pétunia était très jalouse des pouvoirs magiques et de la beauté de sa sœur, bien que je doute qu'elle ait été au courant de l'histoire de la famille Campbell. Son époux et elle détestent tout ce qu'ils ne considèrent pas comme « normal » et maltraitent psychologiquement et parfois même physiquement Harry.

\- Quoi ! crièrent les deux femmes en cœur en se levant.

\- Comment ose-t-elle ! Son propre sang ! rugit Penny. Et que font les Fondateurs ? Et toi, tu es son Etre de Lumière, ton devoir est de le protéger !

\- Vous croyez que ça me plaît de le laisser là-bas ! explosa Léo. La protection m'empêche d'entrer sur leur propriété si je ne suis pas invité par un parent et ils ne le laissent presque jamais sortir ! Et les Fondateurs n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'ils doivent faire à son sujet parce que la magie d'Harry est liée aux deux communautés magiques et qu'elles ne communiquent plus depuis la Séparation !

\- Pourquoi ne nous a-t-on pas informées de cette situation plus tôt ?

\- Je n'ai découvert qu'hier qu'Harry pouvait être apparenté avec vous et je suis venu dès que j'ai pu le confirmer.

\- Maman, au lieu de chercher de qui c'est la faute, nous devrions décider ce que nous allons faire.

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas le laisser chez ces gens.

\- Ça va s'en dire. Léo, le sort de protection est lié au sang de sa mère donc je suppose que c'est parce que ça nous qualifie les filles et moi que tu es là.

\- Oui, elle sera même plus puissante que chez les Dursley malgré le fait que le lien de sang soit plus éloigné parce que vous être quatre et magiques, bien que les pouvoirs de vos filles soient bloqués.

\- Je veux le prendre avec nous, dit Patty avec fermeté. Mais est-ce que tu es d'accord, Maman ? Nous vivons chez toi après tout.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'une bouche de plus à nourrir change quoi que ce soit et je refuse qu'il reste chez ses gens-là. On devra peut-être se serrer un peu plus la ceinture, et alors ? Il est de notre famille et nous les Warren, on protège les nôtres.

Patty sourit, visiblement rassurée et ses épaules se relaxèrent. Puis sur un ton bieb plus enthousiaste, elle déclara :

\- Un petit garçon ! C'est quelque chose d'inédit.

\- Oui, les Warren ont rarement eu des garçons et aucun n'avait de pouvoirs à ma connaissance, c'est un territoire inconnu mais avec du cœur et de la volonté, je ne vois pas comment on ne pourrait pas y arriver.

\- Tu veux y aller quand ?

\- Le plus vite possible.

\- Victor a un ami de fac qui est avocat des familles et qui est spécialisé dans les cas internationaux. Je pense qu'il peut rapidement nous préparer des papiers qui nous accordent la garde exclusive d'Harry et on n'aura qu'à forcer cousine Pétunia à les signer.

Penny hocha la tête.

\- Oui, autant être parées sur le plan légal. Pendant ce temps, je vais lui préparer un lit d'appoint et préparer quelques cookies. Je suis sure que le pauvre chou n'a pas eu souvent droit à un bon repas, surtout avec cette horrible cuisine anglaise.

\- D'accord, j'appelle Victor et si Léo est d'accord, nous irons directement chez l'avocat ensuite.

 

\- Patty ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te ramène déjà les filles ! On avait convenu que je ne les ramènerai qu'à dix-huit heures et j'avais prévu de les emmener au parc d'attraction…

\- Non, non, Victor, ça n'as rien à voir avec ton droit de visite. Au contraire, Maman et moi devons nous absenter et nous ne savons pas combien de temps ça nous prendra, donc ça m'arrangerait si tu pouvais les faire manger avant de les ramener et rester avec elles jusqu'à ce que Maman et moi rentrions à la maison. Si nous rentrons trop tard, tu peux prendre mon lit.

\- Oh, d'accord. On ira _Chez Tony_ , Piper voulait essayer leur nouvelle carte, mais Prue et Phoebe ont voulu manger chinois hier soir.

\- Bien. J'aurai également besoin que tu me donnes les coordonnées de ton ami spécialisé dans le droit international des familles. Ronnie Quelquechose.

\- Rudy Monroe. C'est pour vos… affaires de famille ?

\- Oui et non, une connaissance de mes parents nous a informées qu'une de mes cousines du côté de Papa maltraitait son neveu dont elle a la garde depuis la mort de sa sœur et de son mari.

Victor jura, ce qui fit sourire Patty. Les enfants avaient toujours été sa corde sensible.

 

Comme le lui avait indiqué Victor, Rudy Monroe passait une partie de son dimanche à son étude dans le centre-ville de San Francisco, où il pouvait travailler au calme car sa femme avait l'habitude d'utiliser la maison pour ses réunions paroissiales le dimanche. Patty se rendit sur place avec Léo, ce qui s'avéra utile car ils eurent besoin de son nom complet et sa date de naissance, ainsi que d'informations sur ses parents. Rudy fut ravi de pouvoir les aider car il détestait par-dessus tout les personnes qui abusaient des enfants.

Il leur rédigea un contrat standard qui désignait Patty et Penny Halliwell comme seules tutrices de l'enfant. Si elles parvenaient à le faire signer par sa cousine, Rudy le ferait enregistrer auprès du tribunal local et du consulat anglais et aucune autre formalité ne serait nécessaire. Il leur conseilla néanmoins de prendre des photos de l'enfant et de l'endroit où il était gardé, puis de lui faire enregistrer une déposition devant lui pour que les Dursley n'aient aucun recours s'ils changeaient d'avis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Patty étant vivante, Victor n'a pas eu la grosse dispute avec son ex-belle-mère qui l'a conduit à sortir de la vie de ses filles parce qu'il ne supportait plus son impuissance face aux dangers qui les menaçaient et à leur destin.
> 
> \- L'agaçante Etre de Lumière rousse qui a remplacé Sam auprès des Halliwell est la même Natalie qui remplaça brièvement Léo auprès des trois sœurs dans l'épisode 11 de la saison 3 de Charmed.
> 
> \- La Séparation de 1692 correspond à la promulgation du Statut du Secret du Monde Sorcier qui sépara le Monde Sorcier du Monde Moldu (source : le Harry Potter Wiki).


	3. Craignez la colère de Penny Halliwell !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny, Patty et Léo rendent visite aux Dursley et ne sont pas ravis par ce qu'ils y découvrent.

Pendant que sa fille et Léo s'occupaient de la partie légale, Penny Halliwell prépara un lit d'appoint dans la chambre de Patty. Les filles dormaient dans la même chambre et avec un lit simple, deux lits superposés, un placard et une commode, il n'y avait guère de place pour quoi que ce soit d'autre et elle connaissait suffisamment sa fille pour savoir qu'elle voudrait garder le petit garçon près d'elle dans un premier temps. De plus, à son âge, Harry avait surtout besoin d'une figure maternelle et Patty était celle qui se fondrait le mieux dans ce rôle : elle était jeune et surtout très tendre. Même si elle n'approuvait pas toujours les décisions de sa fille, en particulier concernant les hommes (mais il était vrai que depuis Allen, elle avait rarement rencontré d'hommes vraiment dignes d'intérêt et ses nombreux ex-maris confirmaient ce fait), elle l'avait toujours considérée comme une excellente mère.

Elle prépara également deux tournées de cookies en se disant que les filles pourraient en emmener ceux qu'Harry n'aurait pas mangés dans leurs boîtes repas le lendemain et prépara un consommé de légumes qu'elle pourrait réchauffer quand elles rentreraient avec Harry ainsi qu'une sélection de divers petits sandwiches qui à son avis conviendraient parfaitement au petit estomac de l'enfant. En se rappelant qu'il avait sans doute plus l'habitude de manger anglais, elle prépara également quelques mini-sandwiches au concombre qu'elle avait appris à faire pour faire plaisir à un Anglais qu'elle avait fréquenté dans sa jeunesse et qui selon l'homme en question étaient « tout simplement divins ».

Penny eut un petit rire. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Al. C'était un mortel, un policier anglais qu'elle avait rencontré au cours de l'été de ses dix-sept ans lors du voyage que la cousine de sa mère, qu'elle appelait affectueusement Tante Phoebe, lui avait offert quand elle avait obtenu son diplôme de fin d'études secondaires. Les deux sorcières s'étaient rendues dans l'Est, visitant notamment New York, Boston et Chicago et Penny avait rencontré Al durant leur séjour de trois semaines à Salem où avait commencé l'histoire des sorcières Warren. Le jeune homme était venu étudier les méthodes d'investigations américaines et ils avaient rapidement sympathisés.

Al était séduisant et drôle, avec des faux airs de Roger Moore et il lui avait fait une cour empressée. Quelques jours avant son retour en Angleterre, Al lui avait demandé de l'épouser et de le suivre là-bas, mais Penny se trouvait trop jeune et estimait que tout allait trop vite à son goût. Il n'avait même pas rencontré sa mère ! Ils s'étaient séparés bons amis et avaient correspondus quelques temps mais ils avaient fini par se perdre de vue à cause de leurs vies chargées. Ironiquement, Penny avait rencontré Allen quelques mois plus tard et leur relation avait été si intense dès le début qu'ils s'étaient mariés très rapidement.

Penny secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pensé à Al. Elle recouvrit les deux assiettes de sandwichs d'un film plastique et les mit au frigo juste à temps pour sortir les cookies du four et les mettre à refroidir. Après avoir fait la vaisselle, elle fit un brin de toilette et mit sa robe bleue foncée qui selon Piper lui donnait un air impressionnant. Elle ne doutait pas d'être capable d'intimider sa bonne à rien de nièce et son mari sans ce subterfuge, mais ça ne gâcherait rien de montrer ses couleurs dès le début.

Elle venait de redescendre dans le salon quand Léo et Patty se rematérialisèrent. Sa fille agita une enveloppe :

\- C'est fait, il suffit de lui faire signer et de le redonner à Rudy.

\- Bien. Tu devrais aller te changer, il ne faudrait pas faire une mauvaise impression, conseilla Penny avec un sourire carnassier.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Penny venait de finir de lire le contrat quand Patty réapparue vêtue d'une robe vert pâle très simple qui semblait dire « regardez-moi, je suis gentille et inoffensive ». Apparemment, sa fille avait décidée qu'elles la joueraient une nouvelle fois « gentil flic, méchant flic » et voulait sans doute apparaître abordable et maternelle aux yeux de l'enfant. Elle tenait dans les mains son appareil photo et dans l'autre, le lecteur-enregistreur de K7 de Prue qu'elle fourra tous deux dans son sac avec l'enveloppe contenant les papiers pour la garde d'Harry.

Devant le regard interrogateur de sa mère, Patty lui expliqua les conseils que lui avait donnés l'avocat et Penny pinça les lèvres en songeant à ce qu'ils risquaient de trouver là-bas.

\- Je suis prête, et toi Maman ?

\- Moi aussi. Léo ?

\- Il est midi trente, il doit donc être 20H30 dans le Surrey. Ils doivent avoir fini de manger et couché les enfants, mais les adultes ne devraient pas s'être couchés, prenez mes mains s'il vous plaît.

 

Léo les éclipsa dans une rue appartenant apparemment à une banlieue résidentielle relativement récente. Patty poussa un grognement, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi des êtres humains choisissaient de vivre dans ce genre d'endroit : toutes les maisons se ressemblaient et étaient sans caractère, car ils leur manquaient les petites imperfections et l'originalité qui en feraient un chez soi. Elle était également sûre que la plupart des femmes habitant dans ce genre de quartier étaient des mères au foyer qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire de leurs journées que de médire sur leurs voisins. La sorcière était d'ailleurs prête à parier que sa cousine ne travaillait pas et était une des pires commères du quartier, ce qui était sans doute pourquoi les services sociaux n'avaient pas encore débarqués pour lui retirer son neveu car elle avait sans doute répandu des rumeurs horribles sur le petit tout en insistant sur sa générosité pour l'avoir recueilli.

Léo les guida jusqu'au Numéro 4, Privet Drive et s'arrêta à la limite de la propriété. Penny tendit la main et sentit effectivement une barrière. Patty se tourna vers l'Etre de Lumière et demanda :

\- Tu es sûr que je pourrai entrer ?

\- Oui, d'après les Fondateurs, seul quelqu'un qui possède un lien de sang avec Harry ou qui y est autorisé par la personne qui l'a placé dans cette… maison peut y entrer et autoriser d'autres personnes à y entrer.

Patty expira, sautilla nerveusement comme si elle se préparait à monter sur un ring et ferma les yeux avant de faire quelques pas. A sa grande surprise (et soulagement), elle ne sentit absolument rien. Elle se retourna et invita ses compagnons à entrer sur la propriété. Penny prit la tête du petit groupe et décidée à faire une forte impression dès le début, elle utilisa son pouvoir pour ouvrir brutalement la porte. Patty leva les yeux au ciel devant les manières abruptes de sa mère.

\- Vraiment, Maman ? Ça t'aurai fait mal de frapper à la porte plutôt que de l'enfoncer ?

Penny se contenta de l'ignorer et entra dans la maison avec une dignité en complet décalage avec son entrée fracassante. Patty était persuadée que si la Reine Elizabeth se trouvait avec eux dans cette maison, elle n'aurait pas un air aussi majestueux et intimidant que sa mère en cet instant. Elle observa les alentours : la maison était aussi banale à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et ressemblaient à ces maisons que l'on voyait dans les magazines d'intérieurs et où personne ne semblait vivre. Elle avait l'impression que les Dursley cherchaient tellement à se fondre dans la masse que leur maison était sans personnalité et froide, inhospitalière même.

Un homme se mit à vociférer et elle tourna son intention vers couple qui se tenait dans l'entrée. L'homme était assez grand et avait le physique d'un ancien sportif qui s'était sérieusement empâté à présent qu'il menait une vie sédentaire. Il avait le visage écarlate, une moustache impressionnante (et totalement ridicule selon Patty) et quasiment pas de cou. La femme, qui devait être Pétunia, était grande et très mince, presque maigre, et avait un long cou et des cheveux blonds. D'après Léo, sa cousine avait dix ans de moins que Léo, mais Patty trouvait que l'air pincé de Pétunia lui donnait l'air d'être la plus âgée. Elle tenta de chercher un air de famille, en vain. Elle reporta son intention sur la conversation et ne saisit que des bribes de ce que vociférait l'homme qui semblait de plus en plus proche de faire une attaque cardiaque : monstre... pas naturel… vos anormalités… votre bande devait nous laisser tranquille… le garçon …

Elle regarda sa mère qui semblait aussi perplexe face au langage décousu de Dursley et agacée par son choix de vocabulaire et hocha la tête. Penny récita un sort et l'homme cessa de parler au grand soulagement de toutes les personnes présentes, à part sa femme qui semblait vraiment paniquée.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à Vernon ?

\- Je l'ai juste rendu muet pour le moment, ça lui passera.

\- C'est de la magie ? Elle cracha pratiquement le dernier mot.

\- Vous êtes comme ELLE ! Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais qu'il y a des lois qui vous empêche vous autres de faire ce que vous voulez aux gens normaux ! Dans sa lettre, le vieux fou nous avait promis que vous nous laissez tranquille si nous prenions le garçon !

\- Nous sommes américains, nos lois sont différentes, se contenta de répondre Penny. A présent que c'est un peu plus calme, je me présente : je suis Penny Halliwell, la veuve de ton oncle Allen et voici ma fille Patty, ta cousine et… Léo, déclara Penny, préférant garder le silence sur la nature de l'homme.

Pétunia leur adressa un regard méfiant.

\- Ma seule tante est morte et elle n'avait pas d'enfants.

\- Ta mère Rose avait une sœur Janice et un frère Allen, mon mari, qui vu ton âge a du mourir à peu près à la même époque où tu es née.

Le visage de Pétunia était toujours fermé mais les deux sorcières virent une lueur de reconnaissance s'allumer dans ses yeux. Et en effet, celle-ci se souvenait que sa mère avait fait un jour allusion au fait qu'elle avait perdu de vue son frère après son mariage et son installation en Angleterre et qu'elle n'avait pas pu se rendre à son enterrement sur la Côte Ouest parce qu'elle attendait alors Pétunia après deux fausses couches et ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Cette anecdote l'avait marquée parce qu'elle lui avait donné l'impression d'avoir été vraiment désirée, malgré la préférence que ses parents avaient ensuite affichés envers Lily.

Comprenant que le silence de sa nièce était une acceptation muette de ses dires, Penny continua :

\- Nous n'avons appris qu'aujourd'hui que Rose avait des descendants et ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur et à son mari. Nous voulons voir ton neveu et l'emmener avec nous.

Pétunia hésita. D'un côté, elle était ravie d'avoir la possibilité de se débarrasser de son neveu et de retrouver une vie normale. Après tout, si ses femmes lui étaient bien apparentées, la protection que Lily avait placée sur son fils et qui, selon la lettre de Dumbledore, nécessitait qu'il habite avec sa famille de sang, serait toujours active et elle serait libérée de ce fardeau sans remord. Elle n'aimait pas le garçon, mais ne voulait pas sa mort. Le vieux sorcier n'aurait rien à redire puisqu'il avait négligé de chercher d'autres membres de leur famille. Mais d'un autre côté, elle doutait que ces femmes, en particulier la plus âgée, verraient d'un bon œil la manière dont ils avaient traité le garçon. Son regard se posa sur son mari qui s'était assis sur le canapé et boudait en croisant les bras, maté par la démonstration de force de sa « tante », puis glissa sur la porte du placard sous l'escalier.

Elle se raidit en voyant la plus jeune femme fouiller dans son sac, craignant qu'elle en sorte une baguette magique ou une potion et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle tenait à la main une enveloppe.

\- J'ai demandé à un avocat des familles de nous préparer un contrat standard qui nous accorde à ma mère et à moi la garde exclusive de Harry.

Pétunia sortit le contrat et le lu rapidement, avant de le passer à Vernon qui se mit à le lire méticuleusement.

\- J'imagine qu'Harry est couché…, continua Patty. Où est sa chambre ? Je voudrai lui parler.

Le regard de Pétunia se porta à nouveau sur la porte sous l'escalier et Patty fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette porte ? On dirait qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de la regarder nerveusement… Elle remarqua alors qu'il y avait un verrou à l'extérieur de la porte, ce qui était étrange, vu que cela devait être un placard et une idée affreuse germa soudain dans son esprit. Ils ne seraient quand même pas aussi monstrueux…

Elle s'approcha du placard et ses craintes s'accrurent en notant que sa cousine semblait encore plus nerveuse qu'auparavant. Sa mère et Léo lui adressèrent des regards perplexes, n'étant visiblement pas arrivés à la même conclusion qu'elle. Elle élabora rapidement une formule et la murmura :

_Quand un verrou me bloque_

_Il suffit de faire Toc Toc_

Elle toqua la porte et le verrou disparu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux Dursley : Pétunia semblait figée tandis que son époux était toujours plongé dans la lecture du contrat. Elle ouvrit la porte et comme elle le craignait, elle trouva un petit garçon sur une paillasse. Derrière elle, elle entendit le cri outré de sa mère et le juron que laissa échapper l'Etre de Lumière mais elle s'efforça de garder son calme pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant qui la fixait avec plus de curiosité que de peur, agenouillé sur son lit de fortune, et lui dit d'une voix douce :

\- Bonjour, tu dois être Harry, mon trésor.

L'enfant brun, qui était bien trop petit et maigre pour son âge et portait des vêtements bien trop larges pour sa corpulence, écarquilla ses grands et beaux yeux verts et murmura d'un air perplexe :

\- Harry ?

Patty fronça légèrement les sourcils. Etait-il possible qu'il ne connaisse même pas son propre nom ? Mais étant donné qu'il vivait avec des gens qui gardaient un si petit enfant dans un placard, cela n'était peut-être pas si étonnant. Elle avait connu des démons bien plus protecteurs envers leurs petits ! Elle ne connaissait pas les lois anglaises mais Harry devait être trop jeune pour l'école obligatoire et maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait les Dursley toujours fait référence à lui en disant le garçon et non Harry.

Elle sourit et pointa son doigt vers lui.

\- Oui, tu es Harry et moi je suis Patty, la Maman de ta Maman était la petite sœur de mon Papa. Si tu veux bien, je voudrai que tu viennes vivre avec moi.

L'enfant ouvrit grand la bouche, apparemment stupéfait par sa proposition.

\- Vous voulez… de moi ? Mais tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon, ils disent que personne ne veut de moi. Pa'ce que je suis un monstre.

Les lèvres de Patti se pincèrent et elle sentit la colère qui irradiait littéralement de sa mère. Un petit regard sur le côté lui apprit que Léo était tout aussi furieux malgré sa nature pacifiste.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Harry, tu es un sorcier.

\- Un sorcier ?

\- Cela veut dire que tu peux faire de la magie.

\- Mais Oncle Vernon dit que la magie ça n'existe pas.

\- Ton oncle t'a menti et je suis sûre que ce n'était pas la seule fois qu'il l'a fait, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant hocha la tête.

\- Comment osez-vous venir chez nous et critiquer la manière dont nous…

Patty eut un mouvement de la main et figea Pétunia, sans quitter Harry des yeux.

\- Tu vois, ça c'est mon pouvoir magique, je peux arrêter le temps… et le faire redémarrer, ajouta-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Vernon semblait à présent inquiet et se rapprocha de sa femme. Pétunia resta bouche bée, visiblement perdue car son mari ne se trouvait pas au même endroit que ce qui, pour elle, n'était que quelques secondes plus tôt.

Patty tendit la main et Harry la prit sans hésiter. Elle serra l'enfant contre elle, et se leva, Harry toujours dans ses bras. Il entoura instinctivement sa taille de ses petites jambes et passa les bras autour de son cou. Puis, il posa son visage sur son épaule, le visage contre son cou et elle l'entendit la renifler. Il s'écarta légèrement et la regarda dans les yeux :

\- Tu sens comme Maman.

Patty fut prise de court par la déclaration d'Harry.

\- L'Air du Temps, laissa échapper Pétunia qui s'était rapprochée d'eux, comme envoutée. C'était le parfum de ma mère… et d'elle.

\- Oh…

Patty déposa un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de l'enfant qui avait à nouveau calé sa tête au creux de son cou et suçait son pouce, pensant probablement à sa mère qui lui devait lui manquer horriblement. Elle pensait que vu son âge et ses conditions de vie, il avait peut-être oublié sa mère, mais après tout ça ne faisait que dix-huit mois qu'elle était morte et elle avait entendu dire que certaines odeurs pouvaient stimuler la mémoire. Elle ferma les yeux et remercia intérieurement Victor qui avait poursuivi la tradition de lui offrir un flacon de son parfum préféré à chacun de ses anniversaires malgré leur divorce. Cela avait visiblement permis de briser complètement la glace entre Harry et elle.

Patty se rapprocha de sa mère et lui montra Vernon d'un geste de la tête. Penny soupira et annula le sort qui le rendit muet.

\- A présent, parlons de l'avenir d'Harry.

Majestueuse, Penny se dirigea vers le salon et s'assit sur le canapé suivie des Dursley. Avant de la suivre, Patty plongea la main dans son sac et posa l'appareil photo dans la main de Léo avant de lui indiquer silencieusement le placard d'un petit mouvement des yeux. L'Etre de Lumière hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il avait compris.

\- Le contrat semble en ordre, dit finalement Vernon. Nous apprécions notamment la clause indiquant que nous n'aurons plus aucun contact avec le garçon ou vous.

\- Ce sentiment est partagé, répliqua Penny. Vu la manière dont vous avez traité votre propre neveu, nous pourrions aisément obtenir sa garde légalement mais la procédure serait trop longue et nous préférons qu'Harry soit retiré à vos... bons soins le plus rapidement possible. Conformément au contrat, nous n'entamerons des poursuites contre vous que si vous tentez de nous reprendre la garde d'Harry.

Patty eut un petit sourire. Elle adorait la manière dont sa mère parvenait à insulter quelqu'un tout en restant parfaitement polie. Les Dursley eurent l'air de percevoir le ton sarcastique dans la voix de Penny mais hochèrent la tête et entreprirent de signer le contrat aux endroits indiqués, apparemment pressés de se débarrasser d'Harry et d'éviter que leurs actions à son encontre ne soient rendues publiques. Quand ils eurent tous les deux signés, Penny récupéra le contrat, le replaça dans l'enveloppe, puis se leva, bientôt imitée par les deux mortels et Patty, qui portait toujours l'enfant qui somnolait à présent.

\- Bon, à présent nous allons rassembler les affaires du jeune Harry et prendre congé.

\- Il ne possède rien, tout ce qu'il a provient de notre charité envers lui, intervint Vernon Dursley.

\- Etant donné comment vous l'avez visiblement traité depuis son arrivée chez vous, vous ne serez pas surpris que je ne vous crois pas sur parole.

Elle regarda Léo, qui hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait terminé et récita :

_Harry Potter quitte à jamais cette maison_

_Que tout ce qui lui revient de droit_

_Et qui se trouve sous ce toit_

_Apparaisse devant moi dans le salon_

Sans surprise, un tas plus assez conséquent apparu. Patty nota qu'il y avait les vêtements et la couverture de bébé qu'Harry devait avoir quand il était arrivé chez les Dursley ainsi que des photos, quelques documents et également plusieurs bijoux et des petits objets que Rose Halliwell avait du léguer à sa fille cadette. Elle tendit son sac à Léo qui se baissa silencieusement pour y placer les objets fragiles et les photos et plaça le reste dans la couverture dont il fit un baluchon. Il se redressa, tenant les deux sacs d'une main et tendit à Penny un petit livret de banque avec l'autre.

La sorcière l'ouvrit et foudroya les Dursley du regard en constatant qu'il y avait environ 12.000 livres au nom d'Harrison Potter sur un compte ouvert par Janice et heureusement bloqué jusqu'à sa majorité. Elle ne dit rien, mais ne comptait pas en rester là.

\- Bien, nous allons partir et avant de vous faire nos adieux, je voudrai vous dire :

_Ce que vous avez fait subir à l'innocent_

_Vivant sous votre toit_

_Et lié à vous par le Sang_

_Vous sera rendu Trois Fois_

Sur ce, elle leur dit adieu et ils s'éclipsèrent tous les trois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Dans le Coven Halliwell, Tante Phoebe est P. Bowen, la vie antérieure de Prue que l'on voit dans l'épisode 14 de la saison 2 _Sœur contre sœurs_. Quand les filles rencontrent leur mère dans le passé (S01E17 _Le Pacte_ ) et que Patty apprend qu'elle a appelée sa troisième fille Phoebe, Patty dit qu'elle l'a sans doute nommée ainsi pour rendre hommage à sa tante préférée. Vu que c'est un nom en P conformément à une tradition Warren et que Penny n'avait pas de sœur selon l'arbre généalogique de la famille que l'on voit dans _Sœur contre sœurs_ et que j'avais déjà donné une sœur supplémentaire à Allen, j'ai décidé que Tante Phoebe serait la cousine de la mère de Penny, comme cela a déjà été fait dans d'autres fics.
> 
> \- Le voyage de fin d'études offert par une parente est juste une astuce de ma part pour introduire un personnage que Penny aurait rencontré ailleurs qu'à San Francisco.
> 
> \- Pour ceux qui se posent la question, le Al de Penny est bien un personnage que vous connaissez et que l'on reverra plus tard. Des idées sur son identité ?
> 
> \- Dans cette fic, Harry n'aura donc vécu que dix-sept mois chez les Dursley. Comme il avait quinze mois lorsque son arrivée, je ne pense pas qu'il soit absurde qu'il ait des souvenirs de sa mère, même vagues. S'il ne réagit pas à son prénom, c'est parce que les Dursley l'ont réprimandé à chaque fois qu'il se référait à lui-même en utilisant son prénom, pour décourager ses babillages et pour le déshumaniser.
> 
> \- J'avais oublié de le préciser la dernière fois, mais la sœur d'Allen, Janice, est mentionné dans S06E11 _Faites l'amour pas la guerre_ quand Paige se retrouve en 1967 et rencontre ses jeunes grands-parents. En la voyant, Allen lui dit qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à sa sœur Janice.
> 
> C'est juste un détail, mais Janice Halliwell avait ouvert un compte du même montant pour Dudley. Bien qu'elle sache que les relations étaient tendues entre ses nièces, elle a du confier les deux carnets de compte à Pétunia avant sa mort parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment joindre Lily qui se cachait à l'époque. Harrison est le prénom que Lily lui avait dit vouloir donner à son fils.
> 
> \- L'Air du Temps de Nina Ricci est un de mes parfums préférés, ainsi que de ma mère.
> 
>  
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry arrive au Manoir et les Fondateurs font une découverte cruciale…


	4. Les Fondateurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Léo, Penny et Patty ramènent Harry au Manoir et les Fondateurs font une découverte cruciale.

Après que Léo les aient rematérialisés au Manoir, Patty regarda la vieille horloge familiale et fut surprise qu'il ne soit que 14 heures passée de quelques minutes, mais il était vrai que l'affaire avait été rondement menée. Elle songea que finalement elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de demander à Victor de garder les filles plus longtemps, mais décida de laisser les choses telles qu'elles : ils devaient déjà être sortis et donc injoignables et Victor semblait si content de les garder un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude !

Harry s'était réveillé et regardait autour de lui avec curiosité tout en continuant de s'agripper à elle. Patty sourit avant de se tourner vers sa mère et Léo et de dire :

\- Bon ! Je pense qu'avant toute chose, nous allons prendre des photos de ce cher ange pour Rudy et lui donner un bain. Maman, tu peux regarder dans les anciens vêtements des filles si tu trouves quelque chose à sa taille ? Evite seulement le rose. Léo, prends l'appareil photo et suis-moi.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et ils montèrent tous l'escalier. Léo et Patty se rendirent dans la salle de bain principale pendant que Penny montait au grenier. Patty assit le petit garçon sur le comptoir de la salle de bain pendant que Léo prenait des photos de sa tenue informe. Elle le déshabilla et remarqua avec une colère sourde qu'elle masqua rapidement pour ne pas effrayer Harry qu'il avait de gros bleus sur les poignets et l'un de ses bras. On distinguait même la forme de doigts et elle devina qu'un des adultes, probablement Vernon, avait dû le saisir en y mettant trop de force face à un enfant si jeune. Harry était encore plus mince qu'elle ne le pensait et on pouvait voir ses côtes et sa colonne vertébrale. Il ressemblait plus à un enfant du Tiers-Monde qu'à un petit garçon ayant vécu dans une banlieue résidentielle anglaise ! Il avait également plusieurs petits bleus sur les côtés et le dos ainsi que des bleus plus étendus au niveau des chevilles et des mollets. Patty suspecta que le fils des Dursley aimait le pincer et lui donner des coups de pieds. Il avait également des égratignures aux genoux qui ne semblaient pas avoir été soignées.

En examinant plus attentivement son crâne et son visage à la recherche de signes de maltraitance, la sorcière remarqua une méchante cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front qui semblait enflammée. A part ces signes évidents de négligence et de mauvais traitements, Harry semblait en bonne santé et propre. Il était probable que Pétunia l'avait obligé à maintenir une bonne hygiène pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de ses voisins et que son fils n'attrape pas des saletés. Elle craignait néanmoins qu'il puisse avoir des blessures qui n'était pas visibles, comme des os fêlés ou une commotion cérébrale.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

Le petit garçon secoua la tête.

\- Bien, maintenant Harry, Léo qui est là va soigner tous tes bobos.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fais pas mal, dis Léo en s'approchant. Il passa ses mains au-dessus du corps d'Harry, le scannant en même temps avec ses pouvoirs. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses bleus disparaître.

\- Wahou ! C'est exta-odinère !

\- C'est de la magie, sourit Léo, avant de foncer les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je suis parvenu à le guérir entièrement mais je n'arrive pas à soigner cette cicatrice sur son front. Tu sais d'où elle vient, Harry ?

\- Ma cicatice en forme d'éclair ? Tante Pétunia a dit que c'est pa'ce que j'étais avec mes parents quand ils ont eu leur acident.

Léo se tourna vers Patty.

\- Je pense qu'elle a des origines magiques, il faut que je consulte mon mentor, Gideon.

\- D'accord, je vais lui donner son bain pendant ce temps.

Léo s'éclipsa, ce qui fit rire joyeusement Harry qui semblait adorer toute manifestation de magie. Patty le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de remplir le fond de la baignoire et de le laver. Apparemment, Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de barboter chez les Dursley (ce qui n'était guère étonnant) et ils passèrent un moment très agréable à jouer avec l'eau. Finalement, elle le rinça et le sortit de la baignoire. Elle le sécha, puis enveloppa le petit garçon rosi par le bain chaud et la friction dans une grande serviette moelleuse avant de le reprendre dans ses bras et de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Là, elle trouva sur son lit quelques vêtements et lui passa une culotte unisexe et un petit pyjama bleu qui avait appartenu à Prue.

Harry se remit à somnoler mais Patty préféra le reprendre dans ses bras et descendre dans la cuisine plutôt que de le mettre au lit car elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas dû manger grand'chose de la journée et estimait qu'il dormirait mieux le ventre plein. Penny les accueillit avec un grand sourire et posa une assiette de cookies devant la place où Patty venait de s'assoir avec Harry sur les genoux.

\- Bonjour Harry, je ne crois pas m'être présenté mais je suis la maman de Patty et ta grande-tante Penny mais tu peux m'appeler Grand-mère ou Grams comme mes petites-filles. Tu veux un cookie ? Je les ai fait tout à l'heure pour toi.

Harry hocha timidement la tête et commença à grignoter le cookie que Penny lui donna. Les deux femmes sourirent et Penny alla chercher un verre de lait car comme elle le disait toujours : « les cookies sont toujours meilleurs avec un bon verre de lait ».

L'enfant avait avalé quelques cuillérées de soupe et quelques mini-sandwichs quand Léo revient accompagné d'un autre homme vêtu d'une robe noire, probablement un Fondateur.

\- Je vous présente mon mentor, le Fondateur Gideon. Il voudrait examiner la cicatrice d'Harry.

\- Harry, tu veux bien laisser le Monsieur regarder ta cicatrice ? Il va utiliser la même magie que Léo pour te guérir tout à l'heure.

\- C'est un sorcier, comme moi ?

\- Non, Léo est un ange et Gideon est un… chef-ange.

\- Oh, d'accord, répondit Harry qui se souvenait avoir entendu Pétunia parler des anges à Dudley.

Le Fondateur s'approcha du petit garçon et plaça sa main au-dessus de son front. Il resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, une expression d'intense concentration sur le visage. Finalement, il baissa sa main et dit aux trois autres adultes :

\- Ce n'est pas bon.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Léo.

\- Cette cicatrice est le lien avec un fragment d'âme qui semble être accolé à celle de l'enfant.

\- Mon Dieu, comment est-ce seulement possible ! s'exclama Penny tandis que Patty serrait Harry plus fort contre elle.

\- C'est l'œuvre d'une magie très très sombre et cela a sans doute été involontaire.

\- Vous pouvez l'en débarrasser sans lui faire mal et sans qu'il n'en garde de séquelles ? demanda Patty.

\- Oui, mais il me faut le concours de deux autres Fondateurs. Je pense que Lalita et Zola sont les plus indiqués car ils ont de solides bases en guérison tandis que je suis plus versé dans la technique.

\- Faites-le.

Gideon contacta alors deux de ses confrères : un homme noir corpulent et chauve et une femme à la peau joliment ambrée et aux yeux verts apparurent. Gideon leur expliqua la situation et annonça aux sorcières qu'ils auraient besoin de plus de place pour utiliser leur technique. Finalement, Patty plaça Harry sur un plaid sur le sol du jardin d'hiver et les trois Fondateurs se positionnèrent en triangle autour de lui et commencèrent une sorte de rituel. Au bout de longues minutes, une sorte de petite boule d'énergie sortit du front d'Harry et s'éleva dans les airs. Les Fondateurs jetèrent simultanément des éclairs sur la boule et la détruisirent tandis que Léo se précipita vers Harry qui s'était endormi et guérit sa cicatrice qui disparue entièrement. Il prit doucement l'enfant dans les bras et le déposa dans ceux tendus de Patty.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Penny.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, c'était une Horcruxe, répondit Gideon. C'est de la magie extrêmement sombre inventée par les utilisateurs de baguettes et qui permet à un sorcier de fractionner son âme et de la placer dans un objet. Je n'avais jamais lu dans aucun livre que l'on pouvait se servir d'un être humain comme récipient.

\- Fractionner son âme ? Qui voudrait faire une chose pareille ! s'exclama Penny.

\- La création d'une Horcruxe permet à son créateur de survivre même si son corps est mortellement blessé car une partie de son âme est intacte. Mais pour en créer une, il faut tuer un autre être humain.

\- C'est abjecte ! intervint Léo, choqué par ces révélations.

\- Plus Harry l'aurait gardée, plus il aurait été difficile de la lui retirer car cela aurait créé un lien entre lui et le sorcier à qui appartenait ce fragment d'âme, déclara Lalita. Et au bout de plusieurs décennies, leurs âmes auraient finies par fusionner. C'est donc une très bonne chose qu'il ait été diagnostiqué et traité si tôt.

\- C'est aussi une très très mauvaise nouvelle pour le monde magique dans son ensemble, ajouta Zola. D'autant que ce n'était qu'un sixième d'âme et que cela signifie qu'il y en a d'autres.

\- Ce sorcier a fragmenté son âme plusieurs fois ! s'écria Penny. Patty resta muette, trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit et déposa des petits baisers de réconfort sur le front de l'enfant endormi.

\- Cela signifie que également que ce sorcier, Voldemort, n'est pas un danger seulement pour les utilisateurs de baguettes mais pour les mortels et notre communauté magique également, dit solennellement Zola.

\- Or d'après une prophétie, Harry est celui qui est destiné à le vaincre, conclut Gideon.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'un bébé ! balbutia Patty qui paraissait au bord des larmes.

\- Si nous voulons pouvoir protéger Harry et le préparer à son destin, il nous faut le maximum d'informations sur ce Voldemort, déclara fermement Penny, ainsi que sur sa forme de magie et ses pouvoirs.

Les Fondateurs se mirent alors à parler très vite dans une langue bizarre, laissant les Halliwell perplexes et Léo hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Finalement, Penny, qui sentait qu'il ne servirait à rien de leur parler tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas mis d'accord sur la marche à suivre et que leur crier dessus ne ferait que ralentir le processus, fit signe à sa fille et à Léo de la suivre dans la cuisine et entreprit de préparer du café. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en mangeant des cookies tandis que Harry, qui suçait son pouce et agrippait le corsage de Patty de l'autre main, dormait profondément, indifférent à ce qui se passait dans le Manoir.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, les trois Fondateurs retournèrent dans la cuisine, attirant immédiatement l'attention des deux sorcières et de l'Etre de Lumière. Gideon prit la parole le premier :

\- Nous aurons besoin de discuter de ce problème plus en profondeur avec les autres Fondateurs, mais vu la gravité de la situation nous avons aboutis à certaines conclusions et pris des décisions.

\- Léo, nous savons que tu as voulu nous forcer la main en contactant directement les Halliwell après avoir découvert leur lien de parenté avec le jeune Harry Potter au lieu de nous en faire part, continua Zola, et bien que nous désapprouvons généralement ce genre de comportement, cela nous a permis de résoudre rapidement une situation jusque-là inextricable et de mettre la lumière sur une situation délicate dont nous ignorions l'existence et donc tu ne seras pas sanctionné.

\- Etant donné que les Halliwell ne s'entendent pas avec Natalie et que tu sembles avoir réussi à établir rapidement une bonne relation de travail avec elles…, continua Gideon.

\- Et que nous avions prévu de t'assigner à la protection des trois sœurs quand elles auraient obtenus leurs pouvoirs, coupa Lalita.

\- Nous te nommons l'Etre de Lumière de la famille Halliwell dans son ensemble, continua Gideon.

\- Néanmoins, vu la complexité de la situation, nous avons décidé d'assigner deux autres Etres de Lumière à ce cas, termina Lalita. Nous pensons qu'ils sont tous les deux les plus qualifiés pour cette mission et qu'ils vous seront d'une grande aide.

Léo ne masqua pas sa surprise. C'était très inhabituel. Il arrivait que deux Etres de Lumière soient amenés à travailler ensemble sur une même mission mais trois ? Cela n'était jamais arrivé à sa connaissance. Les deux sorcières étaient également très surprises et à la fois ravies d'être débarrassé de cette horripilante Natalie et guère enthousiastes à l'idée d'avoir trois Etres de Lumière dans les pattes. Quant à Harry, il commençait à se réveiller dans les bras de Patty.

Les Fondateurs avaient dû les convoquer, car deux Etres de Lumières s'éclipsèrent alors à la droite de Zola, un jeune homme brun et une jeune femme rousse qui semblaient tous deux avoir à peine vingt ans, voire même moins dans le cas du garçon. Le cœur de Patty se serra car Sam lui avait dit un jour que les Etres de Lumière gardaient l'apparence qu'ils avaient au moment de leur mort. Les deux Etres de Lumière avaient donc du mourir très jeunes pour sembler aussi juvéniles. Soudain, Harry s'agita dans ses bras et cria :

\- Maman !

La femme rousse tourna alors la tête vers l'enfant et Patty remarqua que ses yeux étaient exactement de la même nuance de vert que ceux d'Harry tandis qu'elle criait à son tour :

\- Harry !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hé, hé, je parie que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que Lily soit un Etre de Lumière… Pour info, l'autre Etre de Lumière n'est pas James mais ce n'est pas non plus un inconnu.
> 
> \- Certains s'étonnent peut-être que Zola ait déclaré que le morceau d'âme de Voldemort rattaché à celle d'Harry était un sixième de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres et non un septième. Comme l'histoire se passe en 1984, Voldemort n'a pas encore fait de Nagini sa septième Horcruxe (dans les romans, c'est arrivé en 1994).
> 
> Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne exactement les Horcruxes et si la première correspond à la moitié de son âme, la seconde à un quart, etc ou si la magie fait que chaque portion est égale quel que soit le nombre de division ou encore si Voldemort ne peut se séparer que d'une certaine portion à chaque fois, mais j'ai pris la seconde hypothèse comme base de travail.
> 
> \- Mon Harry n'aura donc pas de cicatrice ou de lien avec Voldie et probablement pas de rêves de la mort de sa mère, mais il restera un Fourchelang, en quelque sorte, à cause de ses pouvoirs personnels (voir liste chapitre 2).


	5. Lily Evans Potter, de sorcière à Etre de Lumière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plusieurs scènes des dernières années de la vie de Lily montrant ce qui l'a amenée à être un des Etres de Lumière convoqué au Manoir Halliwell par les Fondateurs.

_29 décembre 1979_

Lily se tenait près de la tombe où l'on abaissait le cercueil de sa mère, l'esprit en proie à la confusion. Sa mère était morte. Elle avait le cœur brisé et se sentait trop perdue pour même pleurer, et une partie d'elle s'y refusait même avec colère car elle ne pourrait pas se réfugier dans les bras chaleureux de sa mère, comme elle en avait envie chaque fois qu'elle se sentait au bord des larmes. Elle ne sentirait plus jamais ce mélange de talc pour la peau, de parfum français et de pain chaud qui avait toujours été pour elle une odeur réconfortante et chaleureuse, l'odeur de Maman.

Mais le pire était que sa mère ne serait pas la première personne à savoir que Lily était enceinte, une tendre nouvelle que Lily avait prévue de révéler à Rose Evans durant sa convalescence pour l'égayer. Au départ, elle avait pensé le lui dire quand elle avait été rendre visite à sa famille le lendemain de Noël, mais Lily avait alors appris que Pétunia avait annoncé sa propre grossesse la veille et avait préféré attendre pour faire sa propre annonce car sa sœur l'aurait probablement accusée de vouloir lui gâcher son grand jour. Puis leur mère avait fait un malaise une heure après son arrivée, choquant tout le monde. Rose avait été admise d'urgence à l'hôpital et n'avait plus été en état d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

Le Monde Sorcier était en guerre, Lily, son mari, la plupart de leurs amis et des gens qu'elle connaissait étaient constamment en danger et sa mère était morte à cause d'une réaction allergique à son anesthésie pour une simple appendicite ! Une opération de routine pour un problème bénin qui selon les médecins avait été diagnostiqué suffisamment tôt pour qu'elle n'ait pas de séquelles. C'était tellement injuste !

Lily resta à fixer la tombe alors que les autres personnes présentes s'en allaient pour assister à la veillée funèbre chez sa mère. Elle ne se sentait pas le cœur de les accompagner et savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la patience de supporter les récriminations de Pétunia qui ne manqueraient pas de voler. Et puis, après avoir passé sept ans à Poudlard et intégré l'Ordre, elle ne connaissait presque plus personne dans l'entourage de sa mère et de sa sœur. Une part d'elle était soulagée que James soit absent car il n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses comme à son habitude, mais une autre aurait voulu qu'il soit seulement là, même si elle savait qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas été d'un grand soutien. Mais son mari avait prétexté une mission pour l'Ordre et n'avait fait aucun effort pour tenter de se libérer. Lily se doutait néanmoins que sa fameuse mission n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque activité Mangemort et que c'était juste un code qui signifiait qu'il allait faire la fête avec les autres Maraudeurs.

Elle n'était mariée que depuis un an, mais elle craignait déjà qu'elle n'ait commis la pire erreur de sa vie. Elle se rendait compte aujourd'hui qu'ils s'étaient mariés parce que c'était ce dont tout le monde attendait d'eux après Poudlard, que leurs amis qui étaient en couple se mariaient les uns après les autres et qu'avec la guerre, il semblait important de continuer à faire des choses ordinaires comme se marier, travailler ou avoir des enfants, vivre en somme mais en vivant avec lui, elle avait réalisé que James était bien trop immature et centré sur lui-même pour être du bois dont on fait les maris. Il en était encore à la phase où les copains passent avant tout, même avant les filles mais Lily était sa femme, plus sa petite amie, que Diable !

Et elle avait fini par réaliser que malgré sa haine des plus radicaux des Sangs-Purs, James demeurait un Sang-Pur jusqu'au bout des ongles et que s'il était plus que tolérant à l'égard des Nés-Moldus, il était juste un bigot d'un type différent. Il n'avait jamais fait aucun effort pour comprendre le Monde Moldu contrairement à Sirius ou à Remus ou pour passer du temps avec les amis ou la famille de Lily. Les rares fois où il avait accompagné Lily dans le Monde Moldu ou chez sa famille, il s'était montré arrogant et souvent odieux. Au début, elle n'y avait pas pris attention, mettant ces frictions sur le compte des différences culturelles et le fait que James n'était pas habitué au Monde Moldu, mais elle avait perdu ses illusions depuis et réalisé qu'il n'allait pas changer son comportement parce qu'il ne voulait pas changer. Oh, James ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à avoir une femme Née-Moldue, mais c'était elle qui devait faire des efforts pour s'intégrer à son monde, jamais lui. Et il ne lui disait rien pour l'y aider, se contentant de se moquer d'elle quand elle faisait un faux pas. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qui l'amusait le plus, voir sa femme se ridiculiser par un geste ou une parole parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas les codes de conduite mis en place depuis des siècles par les Sangs-Purs.

Elle avait toujours des sentiments pour James et appréciait certaines de ses qualités, comme sa loyauté et sa dévotion, mais elle n'était pas pour autant aveugle à ses défauts et plus le temps passait, plus ils l'irritaient et elle se demandait s'ils ne s'étaient pas mariés trop jeunes, trop vite. Elle posa la main sur son ventre et espéra qu'apprendre qu'il allait être père lui mettrait du plomb dans la cervelle, sinon, eh bien, il y avait toujours le divorce. Enfant, en voyant les Rogue se déchirer et l'effet que cela avait sur son meilleur ami, elle s'était juré que si son mariage partait un jour à la dérive, elle préférerait divorcer, quitte à élever ses enfants sans père, que de les maintenir dans un foyer où prédominait l'amertume.

Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser doucement sur son dos et quand elle tourna la tête, Lily vit qu'il s'agissait de la sœur aînée de sa mère, Janice. Tante Janice avait toujours été une personne fascinante aux yeux de Lily : elle avait passé l'essentiel de sa vie à voyager à travers le monde pour le National Geographic et quand elle venait leur rendre visite, elle ramenait toujours des cadeaux très originaux et leur racontait tout un tas d'histoires extraordinaires. Tante Janice avait l'habitude de passer quelques semaines, voire quelques mois, chez la mère de Lily entre deux périples et séjournait justement chez elle quand Rose avait eu sa crise d'appendicite.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois avant tout te souvenir que ta mère t'aimait profondément et qu'elle était fière de toi.

Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux pour la première fois de la journée et eut un petit sourire.

\- Merci, tante Janice.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment, mais j'aurai besoin de te parler de quelque chose de très important et je ne sais pas quand nous pourrons nous revoir.

Après avoir fait ses adieux à sa mère, Lily suivit sa tante dans la chambre d'hôtel que celle-ci avait prise après la mort de Rose car elle ne se sentait pas le courage de rester chez sa sœur sans elle. Janice commanda du thé et attendit de les avoir servies toutes les deux pour se mettre à parler :

\- Tout d'abord, je voulais te dire que je suis malade, j'ai un cancer en phase terminale.

\- Oh, tante Janice…

Janice lui tapota gentiment la main.

\- Ne sois pas désolée, j'ai eu une belle vie. Je ne devrai pas avoir trop de symptômes avant la toute fin et j'ai prévue de passer les derniers mois qu'il me reste à vivre en Australie, pour revoir la Grande Barrière de Corail. C'est là où j'ai été la plus heureuse dans ma vie… J'étais venue faire mes adieux à Rose mais je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle partirait la première…

\- Personne n'aurait pu prévoir une telle chose, elle est partie si soudainement… Oh, Janice…, murmura Lily qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Je sais, je sais… Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de cela dont je voulais te parler. Lily, je sais que tu es une sorcière, ta mère me l'avait confié.

Lily ne fut guère surprise, elle savait que sa mère était fière d'elle et qu'elle parlait de beaucoup de choses avec sa sœur. Elle aurait tant aimée avoir le même genre de relations avec sa propre sœur, mais elle avait le sentiment que le fossé qui les séparait était trop large désormais.

\- J'imagine que ça a dû te surprendre…

\- Oui, mais pas de la manière dont tu le penses car vois-tu, moi aussi je suis une sorcière.

Lily écarquilla les yeux, puis sourit.

\- Je ne me serai jamais doutée que tu étais toi aussi allée à Poudlard.

\- Tu oublie que bien que ta mère ait épousé un Anglais, les Halliwell sont Américains et d'après ce que j'ai compris, Poudlard accueille essentiellement des étudiants originaires d'Europe et plus précisément des Iles Britanniques. De plus, je n'aurai pas pu aller à Poudlard, ma magie est différente.

\- Différente ?

\- Que sais-tu de la Séparation de 1692 ?

\- Tu veux dire la promulgation du Statut du Secret ? Le moment où le Monde Sorcier s'est séparé du Monde Moldu à cause des chasses aux sorcières ?

\- Oui. En réalité, toute la communauté magique ne s'est pas isolée à ce moment-là, uniquement les sorciers qui utilisaient des baguettes et certaines des créatures magiques. Il existe d'autres communautés magiques et les tiens appellent celle à laquelle j'appartiens le wiccanisme ou parfois l'ancienne religion.

\- J'en ai entendu parler mais je pensais qu'aujourd'hui c'était plus des rituels pratiqués par des non-sorciers…

\- Oui. Il existe des mortels…

Voyant l'expression perplexe de sa nièce, Janice expliqua :

\- Des gens sans pouvoirs magiques. Ce n'est pas un terme péjoratif, car les sorcières sont aussi mortelles mais il est parfois nécessaire de faire la distinction comme dans notre présente conversation.

\- Nous les appelons seulement les Moldus.

\- Un mot étrange et un peu condescendant si tu veux mon avis.

\- Je trouve aussi. Je suis ce qu'on appelle une Née-Moldue dans le Monde Sorcier, une sorcière de première génération.

\- Charmant et ridicule, une sorcière est une sorcière et nous sommes tous des êtres humains même si certains comme nous ont des pouvoirs.

Lily sourit. Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'elle pouvait souvent aborder dans le Monde Sorcier, y compris avec son mari et ses amis, mais elle avait parfois trouvé les termes employés par les Sorciers condescendants, comme si ses parents et elle appartenaient à deux espèces totalement différentes parce qu'elle pouvait faire de la magie. Même les plus progressistes des Sorciers, comme Dumbledore ou Arthur Weasley, parlaient des Moldus comme s'ils étaient des petits animaux affectueux et inoffensifs ou des handicapés mentaux dont il fallait avoir pitié parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas agiter de baguette. La plupart des Sorciers avaient une vision déformée et hautement périmée des Moldus, ignorant leurs avancées technologiques et philosophiques. Après tout, les Moldus étaient allés sur la Lune, eux !

\- Je parie qu'ils ont aussi un nom pour ceux qui sont nés de parents sorciers et qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs.

\- Oui, ils les appellent les Cracmols et on les oblige souvent à vivre dans le Monde Moldu.

\- Dans ce cas, ça ne m'étonnerai pas que certains des Nés-Moldus dont tu parlais descendaient de ces fameux Cracmols.

Lily rit, sa tante avait vraiment un esprit aiguisé et incisif. Elle lui faisait penser un peu à Severus. Oh Dieu qu'il lui manquait. Il lui avait manquait toute la journée.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, en effet.

\- Mais je m'égare. Comme je disais certains mortels pratiquent les anciens rites et vénèrent la terre ou la déesse-mère, ils peuvent parfois utiliser la magie, jeter des sorts et faire des potions mais ça reste de la magie très mineure. Les véritables wiccans possèdent de puissants pouvoirs dont ils ont hérité de leurs ancêtres. Notre lignée par exemple est celle des Campbell et remonte à 1654 avec Tabitha Campbell. Les pouvoirs que l'on retrouve communément dans notre lignée sont le pouvoir de déplacement qui est une forme de télékinésie, le pouvoir d'assimilation des langages qui permet de comprendre et de parler très rapidement n'importe quelle langue humaine, démoniaque ou animale après l'avoir entendu parler plusieurs fois et je t'assure que ça m'a été très utile pendant mes voyages, et le pouvoir de copie des pouvoirs qui permet de copier le pouvoir d'une autre sorcière ou d'un démon momentanément après l'avoir touché. Quelques membres de notre lignée ont eu des pouvoirs qui se sont plus rarement manifestés dans notre lignée comme le pouvoir de prémonition, la projection astrale ou la pyrokinésie.

Lily était fascinée par les révélations de sa tante et un peu prise de court. _Des démons ?_ Elle se souvenait avoir lu de vagues allusions à des démons dans de vieux ouvrages de la bibliothèque, mais lorsqu'elle avait abordé le sujet avec Filius, il avait ri et parlé de folklore et des légendes des anciens sorciers. Elle se demandait à présent si la Séparation ne les avait pas coupés de certains savoirs. Lily ressentait la même excitation et le même sentiment d'anticipation que lorsque Severus lui avait appris l'existence du Monde Sorcier quand elle avait neuf ans. Cela avait été l'un des moments les plus heureux et les plus exaltants de sa vie, malgré la jalousie de Pétunia et qui n'avait été altéré que lorsqu'elle avait découvert l'envers du décor : le racisme et la bigoterie des Sangs-Purs, les tensions entre Maisons et les plaisanteries cruelles des Maraudeurs, tant de choses déplaisantes qui ne rencontraient que l'inertie du corps enseignant de Poudlard et du Ministère. Une partie d'elle s'agita, celle qu'elle avait anesthésiée pour se fondre dans ce monde, et pensa que le monde de Janice aurait été mieux pour elle.

\- Tu possède donc ce pouvoir de langage, est-ce que tu as d'autres pouvoirs ? Combien de pouvoirs peut-on avoir ?

\- Une bonne sorcière a généralement un ou deux pouvoirs et quand elle en a deux, il s'agit souvent d'un pouvoir actif et d'un pouvoir passif.

\- Actif ou passif ?

\- Un pouvoir actif est un pouvoir que tu dois vouloir sciemment utiliser pour qu'il fonctionne, mais parfois il s'active à cause de fortes émotions, surtout quand tu te trouves dans la phase de ta vie où tu apprends à le maitriser. Mon pouvoir actif est le pouvoir de déplacement, c'est celui qui se manifeste la plus souvent dans la famille.

Janice posa sa cuillère sur la table et la fixa du regard. Emerveillée, Lily vit la cuillère devenir floue, disparaître et se rematérialiser quelques centimètres plus loin. Elle résista au désir enfantin de battre des mains et observa, fébrile :

\- On dirait que tu as utilisé un téléporteur comme dans Star Trek !

Janice rit.

\- C'est un peu le même principe. Ce pouvoir permet de dématérialiser un objet et de le rematérialiser dans un endroit de son choix, mais tu ne peux le faire que si tu connais les points de départ et d'arrivée. Mon père, ton grand-père, avait une telle maîtrise de ce pouvoir, qu'il pouvait se téléporter dans un rayon de cent kilomètres ! D'après le Livre des Ombres, il est le seul dans la famille à y être parvenu et j'avoue que je n'ai jamais osé essayer. Il fait dire qu'il était assez tête brûlée, ajouta Janice avec un sourire tendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que le Livre des Ombres ?

\- Je vais y venir, mon intelligente nièce, mais je voudrai d'abord finir mes explications.

Lily hocha la tête.

\- Les pouvoirs passifs sont des pouvoirs qui se manifestent généralement sans qu'on ne le décide sciemment mais plutôt quand le besoin s'en fait ressentir comme le pouvoir de prémonition ou de langage.

\- Je pense avoir compris.

\- Nous pouvons aussi utiliser des sorts et des potions. Les autres lignées de sorcières ont des pouvoirs différents. Par exemple, mon frère aîné, ton oncle Allen, avait épousé une Warren dont la lignée possède essentiellement trois pouvoirs : déplacer les objets, arrêter le temps et prédire l'avenir. Durant mes voyages, j'ai rencontré des sorcières et des sorciers possédant des pouvoir très différents comme le pouvoir de médiation qui est très utile pour résoudre des conflits, la cryokinésie c'est-à-dire la capacité à utiliser la glace, le pouvoir de parler aux morts, etc. Chaque famille de sorciers possède un livre magique dans lequel est réuni tout le savoir de leur lignée et qui ne peut être utilisé que par un membre magique de la famille. La mission principale des sorcières est de protéger les innocents et de combattre les démons et les mauvais sorciers dont le but est de voler les pouvoirs des bons sorciers. Mon père, Jonas Halliwell, était un sorcier mais de ses trois enfants, je suis la seule à avoir hérité des pouvoirs de notre famille, Allen et Rose étant des mortels. Rose était trop jeune quand notre père est mort et elle n'a jamais su, Allen et moi pensions que c'était préférable, pour sa propre protection. La fille d'Allen, Patricia, a hérité des pouvoirs des Warren et d'après la rumeur, ses trois filles seront des puissantes sorcières dont les naissances avaient été prophétisées par la première sorcière de leur lignée, Melinda Warren. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir des enfants, et il y a ensuite Pétunia et toi. Pétunia est une mortelle comme vos parents bien qu'il soit tout à fait possible que l'un de ses descendants ait un jour des pouvoirs. Quand à toi, tu n'as pas reçu de pouvoirs actifs ou passifs mais il semble que tu sois née avec la capacité d'utiliser une autre forme de magie, celle des utilisateurs de baguettes. Mais je pense qu'il y a plus…

\- Plus ?

\- Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais très douée pour faire des potions et créer des sortilèges. Je parie même que tu peux lancer des sorts sans baguette et modifier, voire créer des potions.

\- Oui, mes professeurs de potions et de sortilèges m'ont toujours dit que j'étais exceptionnellement douée dans leurs matières, mais Sev…, un camarade, était encore plus doué que moi.

\- Je ne peux pas m'avancer pour ce Sev, mais je soupçonne que si, toi, tu peux faire ce genre de choses, c'est parce que, bien que tu ne possèdes pas de pouvoirs héréditaires à proprement dit, tu possèdes suffisamment de magie wiccane en toi pour pouvoir lancer des sorts et fabriquer des potions propres à ce type de magie.

\- Tu le crois vraiment ? demanda Lily avec enthousiasme.

\- Je pense que tu es la dernière des sorcières Campbell après moi, et que c'est à toi que reviens maintenant la lourde tâche de perpétuer l'héritage de notre famille. C'est pour cela que je voudrai te donner le Livre des Ombres de notre famille.

\- Oh, Janice…, dit Lily, touchée. Elle se doutait de l'importance de cet acte pour sa tante.

Sa tante se leva et sortit de ses bagages un gros livre en cuir rouge qu'elle déposa devant Lily. Celle-ci tendit la main pour toucher avec référence et affection le symbole représentant une biche dans un cercle et qui devait être l'emblème de la famille Campbell. Dès que ses doigts se posèrent sur le livre, elle sentit un vent doux et chaud soulever ses cheveux et le livre s'ouvrit. Ne sachant quoi penser, elle regarda sa tante qui arborait un grand sourire.

\- Le Livre t'a accepté, tu es bien une sorcière Campbell.

Lily sourit à son tour. Quand elle avait touché le Livre, elle avait senti sa magie et éprouvé un sentiment semblable à celui qu'elle avait éprouvé en tenant sa baguette pour la première fois. Elle baissa les yeux vers le Livre et commença à lire à voix haute la page où il s'était ouvert :

_Un jour viendra où la Magie des Campbell flétrira_

_Une seule des Trois fleurira, mais de fruits, elle n'aura pas_

_Son frère s'unira à une branche solide qui prospérera_

_Sa sœur sur les anciennes terres retournera_

_Deux Fleurs, elle aura_

_La première, amère et froide, ne prendra pas_

_La seconde, ardente et fière, changera_

_Un fils, né du Lys, les deux Magies réunira_

_Et le plus puissant de la Lignée, il sera._

\- Je te recommanderai à l'avenir de ne pas lire le Livre à voix haute, sourit Janice. Je t'ai laissé faire parce que ce n'était pas un sort, mais si cela avait été le cas, tu l'aurais jeté.

\- Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé, excuses-moi. On dirait une prophétie, non ?

\- Oui, elle a été ajoutée au Livre par mon arrière-grand-tante Melanie Douglas. Elle faisait des prédictions assez obscures mais très puissantes, et celle-ci est la plus nébuleuse, ce qui veut sans doute dire que c'est la plus importante…

\- J'ai pris Divination à l'école et on a étudié un peu les prophéties… Tu vas peut-être penser que je suis dingue ou égocentrique, mais je pense que celle-ci parle de nous.

\- De nous ?

\- Tu m'as dit que notre famille était constituée de puissants sorciers, mais que tu es la seule de ta fratrie à avoir des pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, ça arrive parfois que la magie s'appauvrisse, malheureusement.

\- Je crois que les premiers vers font référence au fait que de trois enfants, tu étais la seule à avoir des pouvoirs. Et… euh que tu n'aies pas eu d'enfants.

\- _Une seule des Trois fleurira, mais de fruits, elle n'aura pas_ , oui.

\- _Son frère s'unira à une branche solide qui prospérera._ Je pense que ça parle de ton frère Allen qui a épousé une sorcière appartenant à une puissante lignée et aux trois filles de ma cousine Patricia. _Sa sœur sur les anciennes terres retournera_ , ça doit être Maman. Elle a épousé Papa qui était Anglais et est retourné dans le pays que nos ancêtres avaient quitté pour s'installer dans les Treize Colonies.

\- Oui et le vers suivant fait référence au fait que ta mère a eu deux filles et vous portez toutes les deux des noms de fleurs.

\- Oui, Pétunia est _La première, amère et froide, ne prendra pas_ et je dois être _La seconde, ardente et fière, changera._ Tu crois que ça fait référence au fait que ma magie soit différente ?

\- Oui, car les deux derniers vers semblent annoncer que tu auras un fils qui contrôlera les deux formes de magie et qui sera le plus puissant des Campbell.

Lily porta instinctivement la main à son ventre et se mit à pleurer doucement.

\- Je… Je suis enceinte, Tante Janice. Et c'est un garçon. Je ne l'ai encore dit à personne parce que je voulais que Maman soit la première et puis, Pétunia a dit qu'elle l'était aussi et elle aurait dit que je voulais gâcher sa bonne nouvelle et puis Maman…

Janice prit sa nièce dans ses bras et traça des cercles dans son dos.

Les deux sorcières parlèrent encore durant une heure, pendant laquelle l'aînée recommanda à sa nièce de ne parler à personne, même pas à son mari, de ce dont elles avaient discutées et de ne montrer le Livre des Ombres à personne. Normalement, les personnes ne possédant pas la magie de la famille ne pouvaient même pas ouvrir ou utiliser le Livre, mais il n'était pas impossible qu'ils puissent le corrompre ou être corrompu par lui, même sans le vouloir, en tendant d'y accéder.

 

_Fin 1979-1980_

Avant de lui faire ses adieux, Janice lui confia le Livre des Ombre des Campbell, une amulette ainsi que deux clés. L'une était celle de la demeure ancestrale des Campbell dans les Hamptons et l'autre, celle du coffre d'une banque de New York contenant les titres de propriétés des biens de leur famille, des bijoux et des photos de famille. Elle lui donna également une copie de son carnet d'adresses personnel et qui contenait les coordonnées de toutes les personnes que Janice avait rencontrées à travers le monde et des informations sur les domaines où elles pourraient lui être utiles. Lily fut surprise que le carnet mentionne aussi bien des parents éloignés que des covens de sorcières spécialisés dans tel ou tel domaine ou des boutiques vendant des ingrédients rares pour les potions.

Comme elle l'avait promis à sa tante, elle ne parla à personne de ce dont elles avaient discutées. En parler à James équivaudrait à mettre dans la confidence les autres Maraudeurs, Albus et la moitié de l'Ordre, et ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de garder un secret. Et une partie d'elle était heureuse d'avoir quelque chose qui lui était propre et elle n'était pas encore prête à le partager. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard et plus encore depuis son mariage, Lily avait du se mettre au diapason des autres et elle voulait suivre sa propre mélodie pour une fois.

Elle étudia d'abord le Livre, qu'elle dissimulait dans une cache sûre, de la première à la dernière page, découvrant l'histoire passionnante et parfois tragique de ses ancêtres, puis feuilleta le carnet pour chercher des adresses en Angleterre. Tant que la guerre serait en cours, elle estimait peu probable d'avoir l'opportunité de quitter le pays et préférait garder cette partie pour plus tard… si elle survivait à la guerre et que celle-ci ne s'éternisait pas. A cause de sa grossesse, Lily avait une excuse pour ne pas aller sur le terrain pour l'Ordre du Phoenix et plus de temps pour se plonger dans son étude de la magie familiale.

Elle se rendit plusieurs fois incognito dans une boutique _New Age_ de Londres et sympathisa avec l'une des vendeuses, Amy, qui lui conseilla quelques ouvrages et avec qui elle eut plusieurs conversations enthousiasmantes et pleines de sagesse. Même si elle ne pouvait pas lui parler ouvertement de certaines choses et expliquer vraiment ses problèmes, les conseils d'Amy tombaient toujours merveilleusement justes. Grâce à elle, elle se sentait moins stupide de refuser de tuer sur le champ de bataille, même les pires des Mangemorts, et de privilégier la protection à l'action.

Amy était également la seule à qui elle pouvait parler de Sev et de ses regrets concernant leur amitié, sans risquer de se heurter à un mur d'incompréhension. La fin de son amitié avec Sev avait été l'un des pires moments de sa vie et elle n'avait jamais pu en parler avec qui que ce soit car ses amis à Poudlard ne voyait en lui qu'un horrible Serpentard dont elle aurait dû se débarrasser depuis des années. Amy lui dit que si elle pensait vraiment qu'il y avait toujours du bon en lui et qu'elle lui gardait une place dans son cœur malgré leurs différences, elle trouverait un jour la force de lui pardonner dans son cœur, puis en personne. Et alors que sa grossesse avançait, Lily s'admit qu'elle avait déjà pardonné à Severus depuis longtemps et que seule sa fierté l'avait empêchée de le lui dire. Elle rédigea une lettre à l'intention de Severus, mais choisit de ne pas le lui envoyer tant que la situation serait aussi tendue dans le Monde Sorcier car, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais dit à personne, elle savait que Severus avait rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie lors d'un raid à Cork. Il portait à ce moment-là leur horrible costume et son masque, mais elle le connaissait depuis leurs neuf ans et n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour le reconnaître.

Oui, Amy joua un grand rôle dans la vie de Lily durant cette époque charnière de son existence, même si la jeune Moldue n'eut sans doute pas la moindre idée de l'impact de ses conseils distribués autour d'un thé ou d'une petite conversation dans la boutique où elle travaillait. En écoutant Lily sans jugement, sans à-priori et sans préjugés, elle lui permit de mieux cerner ce qu'elle voulait et ne voulait pas faire de sa vie et à surmonter certaines choses qui la minaient. Elle joua un rôle clef dans la décision de Lily de se camper sur ses positions et de refuser de se battre et de tuer, pour privilégier la défense et les soins aux blessés.

Enfant, Lily rêvait de devenir médecin ou infirmière, bref d'aider les autres, de les soigner et de les réconforter. Puis, durant ses études à Poudlard, elle avait caressé le rêve de devenir Guérisseuse et aimait étudier des ouvrages sur les sorts et les potions de guérison, mais tout le monde autour d'elle, Horace, Minerva, James quand ils avaient commencé à se voir et même Albus, l'avaient encouragée à voir plus grand et à envisager une carrière plus ambitieuse. Et quand elle avait suivi James et ses amis dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, on l'avait encouragé à développer sa maîtrise des sortilèges et des potions pour combattre les Mangemorts. Elle s'était retrouvée plusieurs fois en première ligne et aux côtés de son époux et des Londubat, elle avait même échappé trois fois à Voldemort lui-même, mais malgré tout, elle était incapable de lancer un sort offensif, même pour protéger sa vie.

Quand elle lui fit part de sa décision de devenir guérisseuse et d'aider Madame Pomfrey à soigner les blessés de l'Ordre, James pensa d'abord que c'était seulement pour la durée de sa grossesse et manifesta son dépit quand Lily se montra ferme sur le fait que c'était définitif. A entendre ses protestations, Lily eut l'impression que son mari pensait qu'ils étaient censés former un couple modèle d'Aurors ou de justiciers anti-Mangemorts. S'il n'avait pas été aussi inculte sur le Monde Moldu, Lily aurait pu croire qu'il avait trop lu de comics et pensait qu'ils devaient imiter un super-couple genre Mr Fantastique et la Femme Invisible ou Cyclope et Jane Grey… Il laissa même entendre que si elle ne voulait pas se battre à ses côtés, Lily devrait plutôt se consacrer à leur progéniture que de travailler et n'avait pas compris quand sa femme l'avait banni de la chambre conjugale pendant trois semaines. Lily était peut-être rousse, mais elle ne serait pas une autre Molly Weasley, merci bien !

Les réactions des autres membres de l'Ordre furent mitigées, mais la plupart d'entre eux se contentèrent de hausser les épaules, Lily n'ayant jamais été un foudre de guerre après tout. Albus sembla un instant déçu, mais l'une des choses que lui avait apprises Amy était de vivre sans se décevoir elle-même et non de vivre pour les autres. Poppy, par contre, fut ravie et plus encore quand Lily s'avéra être l'élève la plus prometteuse qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

 

_1980_

Après l'annonce de sa grossesse au cours de son quatrième mois, Lily avait passé l'essentiel de son temps (en dehors de ses escapades dans la boutique où travaillait Amy) entre le Manoir Potter et les lieux successifs qui abritaient les Quartiers Généraux de l'Ordre, leur mission étant trop dangereuse pour qu'ils restent longtemps au même endroit. Quand elle était dans la maison du mois de l'Ordre, Lily passait beaucoup de temps avec son amie, Alice Londubat, dont l'accouchement était prévue vers la même date que le sien et elles passèrent beaucoup de temps à parler de bébés et à organiser en plaisantant la vie de leurs fils. Alice avait prévu d'appeler le sien Neville, comme son père décédé quand elle avait neuf ans, tandis que Lily avait une préférence pour Harrison (elle avait un faible pour l'interprète d'Indiana Jones), bien que James s'obstinait à vouloir l'appeler juste Harry parce que selon lui cela montrait qu'il était progressiste, mais Lily ne comptait pas céder sur ce point. Harry ferait un surnom mignon mais elle trouvait Harrison plus original et convenable comme prénom complet.

Après qu'elles aient annoncés leurs grossesses respectives, Lily nota un changement de comportement chez Albus. Il lui semblait plus fébrile et confiant, elle eut plusieurs fois l'impression que ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient pas sous l'effet d'une intelligente bienveillante et malicieuse quand ils se posaient sur son ventre et celui d'Alice, mais qu'ils étaient au contraire pleins de calculs et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle essaya d'en parler à son mari, mais comme la plupart des sorciers qui avaient grandis dans le Monde Magique et ne faisant pas partie d'une famille sombre, James semble penser que les rayons du soleil émanaient du derrière d'Albus Dumbledore.

Quand deux semaines après leur annonce, Dumbledore convoqua Lily, James, Alice et son mari Frank pour une entrevue secrète et leur parla de la prophétie évoquant celui qui vaincrait Voldemort et qui devait être l'un de leurs fils, car elle parlait d'un enfant qui naîtrait à la fin du mois de juillet prochain et dont les parents auraient défié trois fois Voldemort et survécu pour en témoigner. La première pensée de Lily fut _Merde, Harry ! Deux prophéties, vraiment ?_ suivie de _Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?_ Frank et Alice semblèrent être aussi troublés et inquiets qu'elle, mais James, comme à son habitude, se comporta de manière tout à fait inappropriée pour la circonstance et se vanta que la prédiction ne pouvait que concerner son fils et autres stupidités sur son courage, la Noble et Ancienne Famille Potter et leur ancienne Maison…

Lily, Frank et Alice lui jetèrent un regard où se mélangeait pitié et effarement et que l'on réserve généralement au dernier éclat de l'idiot du village tandis qu'Albus lui sourit largement et que ses yeux pétillèrent à un point que ça en était inquiétant. Lily se dit alors pour ce qui était sans doute depuis la trentième fois depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte : _s'il continue comme ça et foire avec Harry, je me barre. Je refuse que mon fils devienne un James II._

 

_1980_

Depuis son entrée dans le Monde Sorcier, Lily avait souvent eu l'impression que magie et logique ne faisait pas bon ménage. La plupart des sorciers semblaient incapables de penser par eux-mêmes et croyaient aveuglément ce que leur racontait le Prophète. Ils étaient tellement dépendants de la magie que le plus souvent ils ne pouvaient pas effectuer les tâches les plus simples, comme ramasser un objet qu'ils avaient fait tomber, sans sortir leur baguette. C'était affligeant, mais le pire était que le plus souvent, ils n'avaient pas le moindre sens commun et étaient imperméables à toute logique. Quand l'Ordre ou le Ministère capturaient un Mangemort, ils l'interrogeaient ou se fiaient à sa réputation, aux informations qu'ils avaient (et dans le cas du Ministère à leur compte en banque et à leur influence politique) alors que franchement, le plus simple aurait été de commencer par les entraver et remonter leur manche gauche !

Lily avait suggéré plusieurs fois à Albus de créer des barrières de protection qui détecteraient la Marque des Ténèbres ou d'au moins lui permettre d'en étudier une sur un prisonnier ou un mort, mais le vieux sorcier lui adressait à chaque fois son sourire de grand-père bienveillant et se comportait comme si elle était une gamine de cinq ans qui avait dit quelque chose d'hautement amusant. Et d'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pourquoi il se refusait à affronter directement Voldemort et préférait envoyer sur le terrain les membres de l'Ordre qui n'étaient pour la plupart que des têtes brûlées fraîchement diplômées de Poudlard alors que tout le monde savait qu'il était le seul dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vraiment peur. La plupart des missions de l'Ordre consistait à réagir aux raids des Mangemorts et non à mettre au point des mesures de défenses et des frappes préventives comme la capture de suspects.

Mais toutes les suggestions de Lily semblaient tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd (et même de plusieurs sourds, au point que c'était presque une épidémie de surdité) et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Après qu'Albus leur ait parlé de la prophétie, les deux couples étaient entrés dans la clandestinité (ce qui ne changeait guère leur mode de vie à vrai dire) et le vieux sorcier leur avait recommandé de quitter leurs demeures pour s'installer dans des maisons sécurisées. Lily avait trouvé cette suggestion stupide car les Potter comme les Londubat avaient des demeures familiales protégées par de puissantes barrières de protection mais James avait tout de suite accepté.

C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé dans un cottage de Godric's Hollow appartenant à la famille d'Albus. Lily devait reconnaître que l'endroit était plus hospitalier que le Manoir Potter qui était une horreur architecturale où il faisait toujours froid et dont des générations de Potter avaient décorés toutes les pièces, jusqu'aux sanitaires, aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Personnellement, après avoir passé sept ans à Poudlard, Lily commençait à en avoir assez du rouge et de l'or. Comme le village était entièrement habité de sorciers, il avait été entouré de protections supplémentaires et des Aurors patrouillaient régulièrement. James et Lily avaient pris des mesures supplémentaires en restreignant l'accès à leur cheminée et en enchantant les fenêtres pour que leurs rares invités ne puissent pas dire où ils habitaient d'après le paysage.

 

_1981_

Vivre isolée avec James, puis Harry (elle n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas pardonné à son mari d'avoir ignoré son souhait et de l'avoir enregistré sous le nom d'Harry auprès du Ministère) pour pratiquement seule compagnie fut une révélation pour Lily et lui indiqua que son mariage ne battait plus seulement de l'aile : il coulait inexorablement. Sans la présence continuelle de ses potes, James s'ennuyait ferme et après la naissance de leur fils, il se montra jaloux de l'attention qu'elle portait à Harry, désirant avoir son entière attention. Non sans irritation, son attitude rappelait à Lily le comportement de James durant leurs six premières années à Poudlard et toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne supportait pas sa présence alors.

Loin de le mûrir, la paternité le rendait plus immature que jamais tandis que l'isolement et le désœuvrement favorisaient les brusques changements d'humeur et les caprices. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas être le centre d'attention et Lily soupçonnait que sans Sirius pour fonctionner en binôme avec lui et Peter pour flatter continuellement son ego, James ne savait pas comment se comporter. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire, car ils n'avaient pratiquement rien en commun et Lily s'était depuis longtemps lassée de toujours entendre les mêmes histoires qu'il rabâchait depuis l'école et ne s'était pas gênée pour le lui dire. Il y avait une limite au nombre de fois où on pouvait supporter d'entendre décortiquer un match de Quidditch joué près de dix ans plus tôt seconde par seconde ! Bien qu'apparemment, James Sirius et Peter n'aient jamais eu ce problème.

Elle ignorait si c'était à cause du confinement, mais James était devenu paranoïaque et soupçonnait Remus d'être un traître, alors qu'il était le plus loyal et le plus supportable des Maraudeurs ! Tout ça parce qu'il était un loup-garou et qu'à présent que la plupart d'entre eux avaient ralliés les Mangemorts, avoir un ami « avec des problèmes de fourrure » n'était pas aussi génial qu'avant. Foutus bigots hypocrites.

Lors du premier anniversaire d'Harry, ils reçurent la visite de Sirius et de Peter, puis un peu plus tard d'Albus qui leur donna des nouvelles du front et en profita pour regarder Harry avec calcul. Lily tira profit de sa visite pour mettre en action un plan qu'elle avait mis au point depuis plusieurs mois et dosa Albus et James avec une potion de vérité dont elle avait trouvé la recette dans le Livre des Ombres. Celle-ci s'estomperait au bout de deux heures et les deux sorciers ne se souviendraient de rien. Elle l'avait même modifiée de manière à ce qu'Albus ne puisse pas utiliser sa pensine pour se repasser ce moment en revue plus tard.

Ce soir-là, Lily fit des découvertes qui l'effrayèrent et provoquèrent également sa colère. Pendant leurs années d'école, les Maraudeurs avaient utilisé la cape d'invisibilité de James et leur carte de Poudlard pour attaquer Sev et d'autres Serpentards quand ils s'y attendaient le moins et toujours quand ils étaient en supériorité numérique, les lâches. Les garçons avaient laissé Remus gambader dans le parc sous sa forme animale, au mépris du danger, et Sirius avait failli causer la mort de Severus en tentant de le jeter en pâture au loup-garou parce qu'il soupçonnait la vérité. Albus avait étouffé l'affaire en menaçant la victime d'expulsion si elle parlait, tout en sachant qu'avec sa situation familiale et son manque d'appui dans le Monde Sorcier, Sev était sans défense et il avait si peu puni Sirius que cela en était insultant. Dire qu'elle avait été si admirative de James quand il avait été récompensé pour avoir sauvé Sev et qu'elle avait même dit à son meilleur ami qu'il était ingrat ! Si elle avait su…

Elle apprit que James l'avait pourchassée de ses assiduités par ce qu'elle était l'amie de son rival et ne se pâmait pas devant lui comme toutes les autres filles de leur Maison. Pour lui, elle n'avait été qu'un trophée à conquérir et un moyen de choquer les Sangs-Purs les plus traditionnels comme la famille de Sirius en épousant une Née-Moldue et de faire sensation… Oh, elle était sûre que James avait fini par se persuader qu'il l'aimait, mais elle savait aussi que si elle n'avait pas été si difficile à conquérir, il se serait lassé d'elle très vite. Avec amertume, Lily se demanda si son mari était capable d'aimer réellement quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même et son presque-frère Sirius. Ce dernier en semblait incapable en tout cas.

Mais le plus outrageant et inquiétant furent les révélations d'Albus sur la prophétie. Apparemment, Severus avait entendu une partie de celle-ci quand Trelawney était entrée en transe et Albus avait sciemment fait le choix de le laisser rapporter ce qu'il avait entendu à son maître, au lieu de lui effacer la mémoire comme cela aurait été plus logique, car il voulait que Voldemort sache et formait déjà des plans pour se servir de la prophétie contre lui. Quelques jours plus tard, il avait reçu la visite de Sev qui l'avait supplié de sauver Lily et avait accepté de mettre sa vie en danger en devenant un espion pour la protéger ! Le cœur de Lily s'était mis à battre plus fort en apprenant qu'elle avait toujours une place dans celui de Sev, avant de se glacer en réalisant qu'il avait conclu un pacte faustien pour la sauver.

Albus parla encore de la prophétie, avouant qu'il pensait que Voldemort ou Tom, comme il l'appelait, s'en prendrait à Harry parce qu'il était un Sang-Mêlé, comme lui et qu'il misait tous ses espoirs sur la prophétie. Lily faillit le frapper en comprenant qu'il était trop lâche et trop hanté par ses erreurs passées pour affronter directement Voldemort et qu'il préférait laisser la lourde tâche de l'éliminer à un enfant qui commençait à peine à marcher…

Quand l'effet de la potion se dissipa, Albus et James reprirent le fil de leur conversation précédente et ne gardèrent visiblement aucun souvenir de leurs aveux respectifs. Mais Lily n'oublia pas et commença à mettre au point un plan.

 

_Eté 1981_

Au cours des semaines suivantes, elle fit les préparatifs pour un sort Campbell qui permettrait de protéger Harry d'un coup mortel au prix de sa propre vie, puis lors de la réunion suivante de l'Ordre, elle fit discrètement passer une note à Gideon Prewett, un membre de l'Ordre qui étudiait également pour être guérisseur et dont elle s'était liée d'amitié durant sa formation. Elle lui demandait dans celle-ci de lui organiser un rendez-vous secret avec le gobelin chargé des comptes des Potter une semaine plus tard. Le jour en question était l'anniversaire de Sirius et James passa la journée avec lui et Peter. Lily modifia son apparence et celle d'Harry et transplana au Chaudron Buveur où l'attendait Gideon. Ils se rendirent ensemble à Gringotts et il lui servit de témoin pour son nouveau testament, car elle doutait à présent de survivre à la guerre, vu les plans de Voldemort et de Dumbledore concernant son fils.

 

_31 octobre 1981_

Lily avait l'impression de flotter et elle réalisa confusément qu'elle était morte. Elle se souvenait qu'elle parlait avec James dans le salon et avoir pensé que quand il se montrait aussi charmant et drôle sans tomber dans l'excès propre aux Maraudeurs, elle se rappelait pourquoi elle avait accepté de l'épouser. Puis, ils avaient senti le Fidelius se briser et compris que Peter les avaient trahis. Lily avait pensé _Bien sûr, il avait fallu que James choisisse un de ses potes comme Gardien du Secret plutôt que d'accepter la proposition du plus puissant opposant de Voldemort_ , avant de se précipiter dans l'escalier. Elle avait vaguement entendu James lui dire d'emmener Harry pendant qu'il le retiendrait et avait juré en se rappelant avoir remarqué qu'il avait oublié sa baguette dans leur chambre plus tôt dans la journée. James était d'habitude incapable de faire un pas sans sa baguette et évidemment c'était le soir où exceptionnellement, il ne l'avait pas sur lui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres choisissait d'attaquer ! Elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'il comptait bien faire pour l'arrêter, car il était complètement paumé sans sa baguette et qu'ayant grandi dans le Monde Sorcier, il n'aurait jamais l'idée de le désarmer en frappant la main de Voldemort qui tenait sa baguette… Il s'était moqué d'elle pendant des jours la fois où elle avait désarmé manuellement un Mangemort au lieu d'utiliser sa baguette.

En entrant dans la chambre d'Harry, elle avait lancé un sort de détection et découvert que Voldemort avait placé un sort anti-apparition sur la maison et avait compris qu'elle allait devoir utiliser son ultime protection. Elle récita l'un des sorts qu'elle avait appris par cœur en prévision de ce moment et invoqua la magie de ses ancêtres. Elle eut un sourire triste en reconnaissant parmi les esprits qui l'entouraient sa tante Janice qui avait une expression à la fois affectueuse et résolue sur son visage transparent. Tandis que les pas de Voldemort se faisaient de plus en plus clairs dans l'escalier, Lily et les fantômes Campbell récitèrent la formule qui permettrait de placer un bouclier impénétrable autour de son fils en échange d'une vie volontairement sacrifiée, sa vie, en espérant que Voldemort tenterait de tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait à Sev, comptant sur le fait que son ami d'enfance était une recrue trop précieuse pour qu'il ignore totalement sa requête.

Un vent chaud souleva ses longs cheveux et lui indiqua que le sort avait bien été lancé, puis Voldemort fit sauter la porte. Comme elle l'avait escompté, le sorcier renforça le sort de protection en déclarant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mourir cette nuit. Motivée par la survie d'Harry, elle parvint à cacher sa satisfaction et refusa son offre, avant de se placer devant le lit de son fils et sa dernière pensée alors que le sorcier commençait l'incantation fatale fut Dire que Sev a toujours dit que j'étais incapable de cacher mes émotions et que je ferai une actrice lamentable…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était toujours dans la nurserie et qu'une partie du toit avait été détruit. Elle entendit les pleurs d'Harry et sourit, soulagée qu'il soit encore en vie et se demanda si elle était devenue un fantôme. Des silhouettes bleues pâles apparurent autour d'elle et l'une d'elles se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Lily écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Amy qui lui apprit qu'elle avait vaincu Voldemort et qu'elle-même était un Etre de Lumière, une sorte d'ange gardien qui veillait sur les wiccans et les futurs Etres de Lumière. Elle lui expliqua que Lily entrait dans la dernière catégorie et qu'elle avait été son Etre de Lumière, la guidant pour lui permettre d'atteindre sa destinée. La manière dont Lily avait menée sa vie depuis leur rencontre : sa dévotion aux autres, sa prise de position ferme de soulager les autres plutôt que de les blesser, sa capacité de pardonner et de voir ses propres défauts, son refus de se laisser manipuler par l'opinion des autres et d'agir en mouton, et finalement son sacrifice pour protéger son fils, toutes ses actions grandes et petites l'avaient préparées à son après-vie et elle était à présent éligible à devenir à son tour un Etre de Lumière et à vouer cette nouvelle vie aux autres. Si elle refusait leur offre, elle serait libre de rejoindre l'après-vie aux côtés de ses parents et de ses ancêtres.

Lily réfléchit quelques instants et lui dit qu'elle acceptait de devenir un Etre de Lumière mais qu'elle voulait d'abord faire ses adieux à Harry et s'assurer qu'on prendrait soin de lui avant de partir avec elle. Amy lui sourit, comme si elle s'attendait à sa réponse, et hocha la tête. Lily sentit une chaude et douce lumière l'envahir et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle était à nouveau solide et se tenait près du petit lit d'Harry avec Amy, les autres Etres de Lumière étant partis. Elle entendit un bruit et vit à travers le trou du toit Hagrid qui se précipitait vers le cottage, avant d'entendre au loin le bruit caractéristique de la moto de Sirius. Rassurée sur le fait qu'on trouverait rapidement Harry, elle se tourna vers le petit garçon qui pleurait et lui caressa la joue. Son bébé leva les yeux remplis de larmes vers elle et elle plongea son regard dans celui si identique au sien.

Elle ne le prit pas dans ses bras, sachant qu'elle aurait été incapable de le lâcher sinon et qu'ils n'appartenaient désormais plus au même monde, car elle était morte, et lui dit doucement :

\- Adieu, mon Harry. Je te souhaite une longue et heureuse vie. Sois béni mon fils.

Elle entendit Hagrid hurler le nom de James et ramena sa main contre son sein, avant de faire un pas en arrière et de se tourner vers Amy, une expression résolue sur le visage.

\- Je suis prête.

Amy lui sourit doucement et lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit et elles disparurent dans un tourbillon d'orbes quelques instants avant qu'Hagrid ne surgisse dans la nurserie.

 

_1981-1984_

Chaque nouvel Etre de Lumière était assigné à un Fondateur, les supérieurs des Etres de Lumière, qui lui servait de mentor. Celui de Lily, qui avait décidé de reprendre son nom de jeune fille pour ses futures missions, devinant que celui de Potter était trop connu du Monde Sorcier depuis qu'elle avait vaincu Voldemort, s'appelait Odin. C'était un homme qui devait avoir 45-50 ans lors de sa mort et l'un des plus anciens et des plus respectés des Fondateurs. Il était exigeant, d'une grande droiture et très respectueux des règles. Lily pensait également que c'était la plupart du temps un enfoiré de première.

Mais étrangement, elle en vint rapidement à apprécier et respecter les manières abruptes et les épreuves que lui infligeaient Odin. Il n'était pas la plus agréable des personnes (ou des non personnes vu qu'il était mort), mais il était honnête, jusqu'à l'excès et aussi exigeant avec lui-même qu'avec les autres. Sa franchise parfois brutale était un agréable changement par rapport aux secrets et aux plans nébuleux d'Albus.

Lily se familiarisa rapidement avec sa nouvelle vie et ses pouvoirs. Elle adorait être capable de guérir et l'éclipse était une grande amélioration par rapport à l'apparition et au réseau de cheminette qui lui avaient toujours donné la nausée, sans parler des inventions infernales qu'étaient les portoloins. Les premiers temps, elle eut du mal à s'éclipser, en particulier à le faire au bon endroit et elle soupçonnait Odin de s'être grandement amusé lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de faire un tour du monde en s'arrêtant dans chaque pays et qu'elle avait étrangement réussi à s'éclipser une fois sur deux au sommet de la tour Eiffel au lieu de l'endroit prévu. Mais au bout de quelques semaines, cela devint aussi instinctif pour elle que de respirer, même si, comme lui avait un jour dit Odin, ce n'était pas nécessaire (puisqu'elle était morte) mais qu'il était préférable qu'elle conserve ce réflexe car cela lui éviterait d'effrayer ses charges si celles-ci remarquaient qu'elle ne respirait pas.

Deux mois après sa mort, Lily reçut sa première charge, une jeune sorcière ougandaise de dix-sept ans et su que ses efforts avaient payés lorsqu'Odin lui accorda un de ses rares compliments. Au cours de l'année suivante, elle se vit confier d'autres charges, mais jamais dans le Royaume-Uni. Quand elle interrogea Odin à ce sujet, il lui dit que c'était parce que sa mort était trop récente et qu'outre le fait qu'elle risquait de croiser des gens qui l'avait connue de son vivant, cela risquait de trop lui rappeler son ancienne vie et que cela pourrait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses.

Un jour où elle lui avoua qu'Harry lui manquait terriblement, Odin lui révéla qu'il avait lui aussi eut des enfants de son vivant, mais que les règles étaient différentes à l'époque et qu'il avait continué à veiller sur eux de loin après être devenu un Etre de Lumière. Il lui avait avoué combien cela avait été terrible pour lui de voir ses enfants devenir plus âgés qu'il l'avait été lors de sa mort et finalement mourir quand leur temps était venu. Il avait été si bouleversé lorsque sa dernière fille était morte qu'il avait ignoré l'appel d'une charge et que celle-ci, un futur Etre de Lumière de vingt ans, avait été violée et tuée par des pillards alors qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à devenir un Etre de Lumière. Il avait tiré une amère leçon de ces événements et s'était dès lors dévoué à sa mission et avait fini par être élevé au rang de Fondateur.

Cette histoire avait secouée Lily qui avait alors réellement compris qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible pour elle et qu'elle devait laisser Harry vivre sa vie. S'il la voyait maintenant, il serait incapable de faire son deuil et elle deviendrait une pierre sur son chemin. Elle avait pris ses dispositions avant sa mort pour qu'il soit grandisse entouré d'amour et d'attention, et elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus sans bouleverser sa vie.

Lily continua à remplir sa mission d'Etre de Lumière, mais elle finit par remarquer un jour que quelque chose rongeait Odin et à plusieurs reprises, il revint de réunions avec les autres Fondateurs furieux et frustré. Il refusa de se confier à elle, disant seulement que cela concernait la garde d'un enfant magique qui vivait avec des mortels qui détestaient la magie et que ses collègues n'avaient pas les couilles de faire ce qui était nécessaire pour le mettre à l'abri. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Lily en se demandant quel aurait été la vie de son fils s'il avait été envoyé vivre chez Pétunia tout en espérant que sa sœur n'aurait pas été aussi dépourvue de cœur pour négliger son neveu.

 

_15 avril 1984_

Lily entendit l'appel d'un Fondateur et fut surprise de ne pas être convoquée par sa majesté Odin, mais par Zola. Elle se concentra sur sa position, quelque part dans San Francisco et s'éclipsa pour se rematérialiser non loin du Fondateur. Elle cacha sa surprise en sentant la présence de deux autres Fondateurs, de deux collègues Etres de Lumière et de trois sorciers, et attendit calmement ses ordres.

Soudain, une voix d'enfant cria « Maman » et Lily tourna instinctivement son attention vers l'endroit d'où elle venait et se figea en voyant un petit garçon brun aux yeux verts si familiers dans les bras d'une femme brune dans la trentaine et ne pu s'empêcher de crier à son tour :

\- Harry !

 

Merci pour me laisser vos reviews sur ce chapitre et à bientôt pour la suite !

 **Notes** (elles sont trop longues pour les mettre dans l'espace notes)

_Le destin de Lily (et par extension d'Harry)_

Les pouvoirs wiccans de Lily sont latents et lui donnent un coup de pouce qui lui permet d'exceller dans certaines branches de la magie du Monde Sorcier.

J'avais mentionné la dernière fois qu'une prophétie concernant Harry et d'autres personnages sera au cœur de cette fic… eh bien, ce n'est pas celle-ci. La prophétie des Campbell annonçait ce qu'on sait depuis le premier chapitre : Harry pourra contrôler deux types de magie.

Dans les livres, il est dit que les Potter se cachaient depuis la grossesse de Lily, mais dans le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, Sirius accuse Peter d'avoir trahi leur cachette dès qu'il a été installé dans un endroit sécurisé après la mise en place du Fidelius. J'ai donc supposé que les Potter avaient d'autres protections avant le Fidelius.

Amy est l'Etre de Lumière de Lily non pas parce que c'est une sorcière (sa magie ne dépend pas de sa « juridiction ») mais parce qu'elle est un futur Etre de Lumière potentiel. Dans mon histoire, les futurs Etres de Lumière peuvent être des mortels/Moldu, des habitants du Monde Sorcier ou des Wiccans. La seule condition est d'être un humain.

Quand Amy propose à Lily de devenir un Etre de Lumière, elle ne sait pas qu'Harry ira chez les Dursley. Quand elle voit Hagrid et entend la moto de Sirius, Lily pense naturellement que son fils ira vivre chez son parrain conformément aux dernières volontés de ses parents et part l'esprit tranquille.

_Au sujet de la relation entre James et Lily_

Je voulais préciser que Lily ne déteste pas James, sinon elle ne serait pas restée avec lui, mais comme dans la plupart des mariages, elle a découvert des aspects du caractère et de la manière de se comporter de son nouveau mari qu'après le mariage, les gens se montrant toujours sous leur meilleur jour durant la phase où ils se fréquentent sans vivre ensemble. De plus, elle attendait certaines choses de lui, comme de la faire passer avant ses amis et de gagner en maturité, mais cela n'est pas arrivé.

Dans les romans tout le monde parlent des Potter comme du couple parfait et sous-entend qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre alors qu'il est très clair que Lily détestait certains aspects de la personnalité de James et qu'elle n'a commencé à sortir avec lui que quand il s'est calmé durant leur Septième Année. Néanmoins, Sirius laisse entendre que James n'avait pas vraiment changé et qu'il se battait toujours autant avec Severus. Il s'arrangeait juste pour qu'elle ne le sache pas.

Dans mon histoire, Lily a plus épousé James parce que c'était ce que tout le monde attendait d'elle et parce qu'elle était trop jeune et vivait dans un contexte trop intense à cause de la guerre pour prendre du recul. James était le seul garçon avec qui elle était sorti et elle n'avait pas assez d'expérience et était sans doute encore trop dans la période euphorique des premiers temps d'une relation pour se poser les bonnes questions, à savoir si elle l'aimait suffisamment pour l'épouser.

A la place de Lily, j'aurai sans doute été exaspérée par la relation des Maraudeurs et leur place dans sa vie conjugale, d'autant que sa relation presque fusionnelle avec Sirius devait donner l'impression qu'ils étaient trois dans leur couple, ce qui n'est jamais une bonne chose quand ce n'est pas volontaire. James a toujours été dépeint comme le genre de personnes pour qui c'était les copains d'abord tout en n'ayant aucune considération pour les amitiés des autres. Il prétend accorder une grande importance à la loyauté et pourtant il a tout fait pour détruire l'amitié entre Lily et Severus et y ait finalement parvenu. Ça et le fait qu'il ne se soit apparemment jamais excusé pour avoir persécuté d'autres élèves (ni admis qui le faisait) m'ont permis de broder sur ce que pouvait être sa personnalité : celle d'un jeune homme trop gâté par ses parents et convaincu de son bon droit, mais aussi rempli de préjugés, certes différents, que ceux qu'il brutalisait. A Poudlard, l'indulgence de Dumbledore et de la plupart des professeurs envers lui et ses amis ont renforcé ses convictions qu'il faisait ce qui était correct et pour lui ses actions dans l'Ordre contre les Mangemorts n'étaient que la prolongation de sa « lutte » de vaillant Gryffondor contre les « méchants » Serpentards.

Au final, dans ma fic, Lily se rend compte qu'elle ne supporte pas certains des défauts de James mais décide de lui donner une chance de grandir quand elle découvre sa grossesse car elle a encore des sentiments pour lui et préférerait que son enfant ait un père. Néanmoins, le souvenir des disputes des Rogue a eu un grand impact sur sa manière de penser et elle préfère un mariage brisé que d'attendre d'atteindre le point où elle haïra James et que cela aura un impact sur son fils. Mais l'isolement et l'inaction après la découverte de la prophétie pouvant impliquer leur enfant, ont accentué les défauts de James qui se révèle être un père médiocre. Ses parents l'ont eu tard et l'ont horriblement gâté par conséquence, puis à Poudlard, il s'est évertué a toujours être le centre d'attention. J'ai supposé qu'il pouvait être le type de père à être jaloux de l'attention qu'on accordait à leur enfant tout en pouvant se montrer affectueux et attentif en public ou quand il en ressentait l'envie. Vu ses origines, je pense également qu'il ne devait pas être du genre à aider sa femme à s'occuper de leur fils.

Bref, si ma Lily avait vécue, elle se serait très certainement séparée de James ou lui aurait donné un ultimatum pour qu'il change avant de prendre sa décision.

_Au sujet d'Albus_

Je ne prévoie pas particulièrement de faire d'Albus un grand manipulateur dans cette fic (ou plutôt dans ce chapitre car je ne suis pas encore sûre qu'on le reverra avant la séquelle à Poudlard), enfin pas plus que dans le canon, je vais juste me coller le maximum aux livres. Je pense qu'Albus est un être très intelligent qui se laisse parfois aveugler par sa propre intelligence et qui pense que les autres n'ont pas besoin de tout savoir, même si ça les concerne directement car il trop tendance à ne regarder que l'image globale et non l'impact sur chaque personne et qu'il veut les protéger, ne comprenant pas que les gens préfèrent savoir et se préparer psychologiquement que de l'apprendre au dernier moment et de réaliser qu'ils ont dans une naïve ignorance. Cette tendance était surtout flagrante dans son comportement avec Harry qu'il a mal préparé à l'avenir en voulant le protéger

Les sorciers l'admirent ou le détestent à cause de son histoire et de ses exploits, mais aucun ne lui est indifférent. Certains comme James, Hagrid ou les Weasley dans les livres, ont tendance à suivre ses directives aveuglément, oubliant qu'il n'est qu'un homme et qu'il a aussi ses défauts et ses faiblesses et ne détient pas la vérité universelle. C'est son passé qui l'ont conduit à tergiverser et a permis l'ascension de Voldemort, en partie sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait laissé éclore un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres ou s'admettre en lui-même qu'en agissant peut-être autrement, il aurait pu l'empêcher. Il a toujours gardé un œil sur Tom à Poudlard, mais n'a jamais vraiment essayé de le mettre sur la bonne voie, que l'enfant le veuille ou non. Il l'a regardé avec suspicion mais n'a jamais cherché à le comprendre.

Je pense qu'un autre des gros problèmes d'Albus Dumbledore dans les romans, c'est qu'il sous-estime l'impact que peuvent avoir des abus sur des enfants malgré ce qui est arrivé à sa sœur ou peut-être à cause de cela. L'attaque d'Ariana a été particulièrement vicieuse, mais la famille s'est resserrée autour d'elle et en a fait un secret honteux. Je pense qu'il est néanmoins convaincu que les enfants ne peuvent pas être fondamentalement mauvais et que les Moldus qui ont attaqué sa sœur avaient juste peur de ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Il semble également penser qu'un parent ou un tuteur ne peut pas infliger de sérieux dégâts à un enfant sous sa responsabilité. Et vu l'époque où il a grandi, il ne doit pas avoir une position trop ferme contre les châtiments corporels infligés par des gardiens sur des enfants et penser que c'est un mal nécessaire.

Je pense qu'il a du se persuader de certaines choses pour avancer dans sa vie et qu'il est intimement convaincu que la négligence et le manque d'affection ne sont pas préjudiciable à un enfant et que seul compte sa capacité à aimer, négligeant le fait que ce n'est pas forcément une capacité innée mais quelque chose que l'on acquiert en en étant témoin et mieux encore en étant aimé. Je ne pense pas que Tom Jedusor ait eu une vie facile dans son orphelinat de l'Entre-deux-guerres et qu'il ne serait probablement pas devenu Voldemort s'il s'était senti valorisé et désiré (par des parents adoptifs par exemple) au lieu de ça, il a grandit en pensant qu'il ne pouvait que compter sur lui-même et en essayant de se distinguer grâce à ses points forts. Idem pour Severus qui ne serait pas devenu un Mangemort si Albus et Poudlard en général ne lui avaient pas donné l'impression qu'il était quantité négligeable malgré son talent parce qu'il était pauvre et de Sang-Mêlé, s'il n'avait pas été harcelé par les Maraudeurs et perdu Lily. Albus s'est également souvent montré biaisé, en particulier à l'égard de Severus, et pensait que comme les Maraudeurs étaient des Gryffondors et qu'ils étaient agréables et sans doute très sympathiques avec ceux qu'ils appréciaient, ils étaient forcément bons, négligeant (ou refusant) de voir leur face sombre et minimisant leurs mauvaises actions et parfois leur cruauté en prenant pour excuse leur âge ou en leur prêtant une ingénuité qu'ils ne possédaient pas.


	6. Décisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le petit Harry retrouve sa mère et certaines révélations amènent les Fondateurs à prendre des décisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En écrivant ce chapitre, je me suis aperçu que j'avais fait une erreur de calcul dans un précédent chapitre concernant le nombre de mois qu'Harry est resté chez les Dursley : il s'agit de 29 mois (soit un peu plus de deux ans) et non 17 mois. Par contre, l'âge d'Harry était correct, il a trois ans et demi.

Penny Halliwell se dit que cette journée était décidément riche en rebondissements. Tout d'abord, elle apprenait que sa belle-sœur Rose, dont elle n'avait pas entendu parler depuis au moins vingt-cinq ans, était morte ainsi que l'une de ses filles dont elle ignorait jusque-là l'existence et dont le fils avait été confiée à une femme qu'elle avait honte de qualifier de parente, puis trois Fondateurs avaient dû rappliquer au Manoir pour pratiquer un exorcisme sur le bout de chou et avaient décidé de leur coller trois nouveaux Etres de Lumière, et il semblait à présent que l'un d'entre eux n'était autre que la défunte mère du petit. Quel imbroglio !

Celle-ci semblait réellement choquée de se retrouver face à son fils et Penny se dit qu'elle était heureuse de ne pas être à sa place. Cela devait être si… étrange. Elle se demanda si elle savait ce que faisait subir sa sœur et sa baleine de mari à son enfant, avant de se souvenir que Léo leur avait dit qu'elle avait volontairement donné sa vie pour protéger Harry. Non, elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Et qui pouvait imaginer que sa propre sœur puisse traiter aussi horriblement un enfant innocent de son propre sang ?

Léo hoqueta de surprise tandis que l'Etre de Lumière à côté de celle qui était sans doute sa nièce semblait plus curieux que surpris. Les Fondateurs arboraient des expressions sereines, mais elle sentit la tension qui émanait d'eux, en particulier Gideon. Elle reporta son regard sur sa fille qui avait resserrée son étreinte autour d'Harry qui gigotait dans ses bras et son cœur se serra. Elles s'étaient déjà toutes les deux fortement attachées au petit, en particulier Patty qui avait formé un lien avec lui dès leur rencontre avec Harry et elle craignait la réaction de sa fille si on lui reprenait l'enfant maintenant. Elle savait que Patty avait beaucoup souffert quand elle avait dû se séparer de sa plus jeune fille - cela avait d'ailleurs miné sa relation avec Sam - et elle devina qu'Harry avait déjà commencé à se faufiler dans le recoin du cœur de Patty qui souffrait toujours de la perte de son enfant. Le pire était sans doute que Patty se mettrait à la place de Lily et lui rendrait le bébé, comprenant trop bien la souffrance d'être séparée de son enfant.

Pendant quelques minutes, personne ne parla ou ne bougea, puis Lily se rapprocha lentement de Patty et d'Harry et s'agenouilla devant eux, avant de repousser une mèche qui tombait sur le front de l'enfant où se trouvait auparavant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle embrassa ses petites mains avant de s'adresser à son fils :

\- Bonjour, Harry. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? Je vois que tu as une nouvelle Maman, j'espère que vous vous entendiez bien…

Les épaules de Patty se détendirent et elle relâcha le souffle qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle retenait, bien qu'elle ne sache pas trop quoi penser. Qu'allait faire Lily ?

\- Tu es ma cousine Lily, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, et tu dois être Patricia, répondit Lily en se relevant.

\- Patty, s'il te plaît. Tu dois brûler de le prendre dans tes bras…

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui tendre le petit garçon, Lily se contenta de reprendre la main de son fils.

\- Oui, mais j'ai peur que si je le fais, je ne puisse plus le lâcher, or sa vie n'est plus avec moi. Je suis peut-être là, dans ce corps, mais ce n'est pas réel, je suis morte cette nuit-là et rien ne pourra changer cela. Lui et moi n'appartenons plus au même monde désormais et je l'aime trop, je l'aime plus que tout au monde, je lui ai même donné ma vie, et je refuse d'être celle qui l'empêcherait d'avancer dans la vie.

Patty sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était si triste, mais ces paroles sonnaient si justes et son cœur se serra devant cette mère prête à sacrifier sa vie et une nouvelle chance de bonheur pour son enfant.

Mais Harry s'agita de plus en plus et tendit les bras frénétiquement vers sa mère en poussant des petits cris tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Lily eut un sourire triste et dit en tendant les bras:

\- Je… Je vais le prendre. Il est trop petit pour comprendre.

Elle prit son fils avec précaution et le serra contre elle. Harry nicha aussitôt sa tête contre le creux de son épaule et enroula une mèche rousse autour de son poing avant de se mettre à sucer son pouce. Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils :

\- Mon petit, mon tout petit…

Penny et Patty furent émues par cette scène tandis que les autres conservèrent un silence respectueux.

\- Le temps s'écoule différemment Là-Haut et bizarrement j'ai l'impression qu'à la fois une seconde et une éternité se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois où je l'ai tenu dans mes bras. Quel âge a-t-il maintenant ?

\- Trois ans et neuf mois, il me semble, intervint Léo. Un peu plus de deux ans se sont écoulés depuis…

\- Je vois. Il est un peu petit et léger pour son âge, non ? Il a été malade ?

\- Je l'ignore, dit Patty qui se demandait comment dire à une mère qui s'était sacrifié pour son enfant que celui-ci avait été négligé et maltraité.

\- Depuis combien de temps, Harry vit-il avec vous ? demanda Lily.

\- Nous ne l'avons que depuis quelques heures, répondit Penny. Nous ignorions même que lui ou toi existiez avant que Léo ne vienne nous voir pour nous demander de le prendre.

L'Etre de Lumière fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Vous n'avez pas été contactées lors de mon décès ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Sirius et à Alice ?

\- J'ignore qui dont les personnes dont tu parles mais nous ne savions rien de toi ou d'Harry avant aujourd'hui, dit Penny. Nous avons décidé de recueillir Harry après que Léo nous ait informés de votre existence et de ton décès, avant de nous apprendre que ta sœur et son mari le maltraitaient.

\- Quoi ! Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Quand nous l'avons trouvé, il était dans un placard sous l'escalier fermé à clef de l'extérieur, continua Patty qui s'était levée et qui se rapprocha d'Harry pour lui caresser les cheveux. C'était apparemment là où ils le faisaient dormir. Il était habillé de vêtements trois fois trop grands pour lui et il ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Il avait des bleus que Léo a guéri, certainement parce qu'ils étaient trop brusques avec lui et qu'ils laissaient leur fils se servir de lui comme souffre-douleur. Je ne pense pas qu'ils l'aient sciemment brutalisés jusqu'ici, sans doute parce qu'ils préféraient le maltraiter psychologiquement et l'affamer. J'espère… Je pense qu'il est suffisamment jeune pour ne pas souffrir de trop grandes séquelles psychologiques.

Les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur les joues de Lily qui serrait Harry aussi fort que possible contre son cœur sans lui faire mal.

\- Comment est-ce que cela a pu arriver ? Je sais que Pétunia était jalouse de moi depuis que j'avais appris que j'étais une sorcière et qu'elle s'était mise à détester la magie à cause de ça. Avec les années, un fossé s'était creusé entre nous malgré mes efforts, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être capable d'une telle chose. J'ai toujours espéré qu'une partie d'elle m'aimait toujours malgré ses paroles cruelles et ses rebuffades mais maltraiter ainsi mon bébé… Mon pauvre petit Harry !

Patty posa une main sur l'épaule de sa cousine et l'a prit partiellement dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas écraser Harry. Lily pleura encore un peu avant de se redresser et de sécher ses larmes, en adressant un sourire de remerciement à sa cousine. Elle pensa durant un instant qu'elle aurait aimé connaître Patty lorsqu'elle était jeune et se débattait pour arranger les choses avec sa sœur.

\- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment Harry a pu atterrir chez elle ! Elle n'aurait jamais du avoir sa garde ! J'avais spécifié très clairement dans mon testament que je ne voulais pas qu'il vive avec elle, parce que je savais qu'elle ne voudrait pas de lui et qu'elle n'accueillerait jamais de bon cœur un enfant magique. James et moi avions convenu qu'à notre mort, la garde d'Harry reviendrait à son parrain, Sirius et si ce n'était pas possible à sa marraine Alice.

\- D'après nos informations, intervint Gideon, Harry a été déposé sur le seuil de la maison de Pétunia quelques heures après ta mort et celle de ton époux par un certain Albus Dumbledore.

L'Etre de Lumière brun qui était resté muet jusqu'à présent se mit à jurer.

\- Dumbledore, bien sûr. Ce vieux fou doit encore mijoter quelque chose.

\- Le sort que tu as utilisé pour protéger ton fils au prix de ta vie était lié à ton sang, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il était chez ta sœur, intervint Zola.

\- Mais il pouvait être également maintenu par le lien spirituel avec son parrain ou sa marraine. Je m'en étais assurée et je suis sûre d'avoir entendu la moto de Sirius quand je me suis éclipsée après avoir fait mes adieux à Harry… Bon sang, cet idiot a du vouloir nous venger en s'en prenant à Peter !

\- C'est tout à fait le genre de choses que ferait mon frère…, ajouta l'Etre de Lumière brun.

Penny haussa les sourcils. Apparemment ce garçon dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom avait un lien avec ce Sirius.

\- Et il a du arriver quelque chose aux Londubat parce qu'Alice…

\- Tu parles d'Alice Moore Londubat, une utilisatrice de baguette anglaise ? demanda Lalita.

\- Oui, tu l'a connais ?

\- C'est un Etre de Lumière potentiel. Son mari et elle ont été torturé par des mages noirs jusqu'à l'insanité en octobre 1982 et elle vit depuis dans un hôpital sorcier à Londres. C'est tragique car si on la soignait, ce ne serait que temporaire vu son état et qu'elle doit mourir pour qu'on puisse lui proposer de devenir un Etre de Lumière.

\- Oh mon Dieu… Frank et Alice ! Et leur fils, Neville, il va bien ?

\- Oui, c'est une de mes charges, dit Léo. Il vit avec sa grand-mère paternelle. Il est timide, mais très gentil et même si sa grand-mère est assez sévère, il est aimé.

Lily grimaça. Elle se souvenait trop bien de la formidable Augusta Londubat.

\- Mais Harry a été placé chez Pétunia avant l'attaque contre les Londubat, non ? remarqua l'Etre de Lumière brun. Puisque Lily est morte fin octobre 81 et que les Londubat ont été invalidés l'année suivante.

\- Regulus a raison, cette attaque a eu lieu un an jour pour jour après ta mort, ajouta Gideon.

Penny retint un murmure d'approbation, elle en avait plus qu'assez de penser à ce garçon comme « l'Etre de Lumière brun », mais Regulus vraiment ? A quoi pensaient donc ses parents ?

\- Je regrette de vous interrompre dans vos réflexions, intervint Penny, mais pourrions-nous avoir des éclaircissements sur les personnes dont vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure et j'aimerai également que ce jeune homme se présente.

\- Oh, pardon, dit Lily.

\- Je m'excuse également. Mon nom est Regulus Black, mais je vais plus par le nom de Reg à présent. De mon vivant, j'étais un sorcier, un utilisateur de baguette et je suis allé dans la même école de magie que Lily, sauf qu'elle était une classe au dessus de moi.

\- Une école de magie ? Comme celle de Gideon ? demanda Penny qui connaissait l'école de magie pour avoir envisagé d'y envoyer sa fille quand elle était plus jeune, mais celle-ci venait d'ouvrir à l'époque et Penny avait jugé plus sage d'envoyer Patty chez les mortels, estimant qu'il n'y avait pas encore assez de cours et d'élèves pour que ça vaille le coup et qu'il était important que sa fille unique apprenne à vivre en société.

\- Un peu, sauf que c'était un vieux château en Ecosse et qu'il y avait beaucoup plus d'élèves. Je pense qu'il devait y en avoir dans les deux milles à mon époque. Mon frère aîné Sirius faisait partie d'une bande, les Maraudeurs, avec son meilleur ami James Potter, qui fut l'époux de Lily et le père d'Harry et deux autres garçons, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Ils étaient dans la même année que Lily.

\- Ainsi que Alice Londubat, qui s'appelait à l'époque Moore. Sirius et Alice étaient le parrain et la marraine d'Harry et Peter est celui qui nous a trahi James et moi et a indiquer à Tom Jedusor, le mauvais sorcier qui se fait appeler Voldemort, où nous nous cachions avec Harry. Et Albus Dumbledore était le Directeur de Poudlard, notre école, le chef de notre Cour Suprême et une figure importante de notre monde. Il est très brillant et est considéré comme le défenseur de la lumière chez les sorciers et les gens font généralement tout ce qu'il leur demande.

\- Il faut dire que la plupart des sorciers de notre ancien monde sont des moutons, ils manquent considérablement de libre-arbitre…, intervint Reg.

\- Et de sens logique, ajouta Lily.

\- C'est un monde très isolé et conformiste et la naissance décide généralement si vous allez pencher vers les arts clairs ou les arts sombres. En réalité, c'est un tas de sottises car à part quelques sorts très sombres et que de très rares sorciers peuvent lancer, leur forme de magie n'est ni blanche, ni noire. Ce sont les intentions de ceux qui l'utilisent qui compte car le sort le plus anodin peut s'avérer dangereux s'il est mal utilisé et des sorts que l'on considère aujourd'hui de manière très négative peuvent avoir une autre face, comme le sortilège de mort qui était à l'origine destiné à euthanasier les cas désespérés. Le Monde Magique accorde également une grande importance au Statut du Sang, c'est-à-dire à l'ancienneté de la magie de leur famille et au fait d'avoir le moins d'ancêtres non magiques possible. Traditionnellement, le monde magique est divisé entre familles claires, sombres et neutres.

\- La ségrégation est importante et très variée là-bas : la réputation de votre famille, la pureté de votre sang, l'argent et même laquelle des quatre maisons de Poudlard vous étiez à l'école influe sur votre vie et la manière dont les autres vous perçoivent.

\- Ça n'a pas guère d'être une société très agréable où vivre…, remarqua Patty.

\- La plupart des gens ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez et il ne leur viendrait jamais à l'idée de remettre en question certaines choses établies. Même ceux qui se disent ouverts ont généralement l'esprit étroit.

\- Traditionnellement, continua Reg, les familles sombres détestent les mortels ou Moldus et veulent maintenir la séparation avec leur monde tout en conservant une société la plus pure possible de toute influence mortelle, y compris dans le pool génétique de la population magique. Les familles claires sont censées être plus ouvertes mais ses membres voient généralement les mortels avec condescendance et les considèrent comme des crétins inoffensifs parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie.

\- C'est ridicule ! intervint Penny. Ils n'ont jamais entendu parler de la bombe atomique ou quoi ?

\- C'est tout à fait ça, approuva Lily. Ils ignorent les grandes avancées scientifiques et les objets quotidiens comme les grille-pains sont sources de fascination pour eux.

Penny grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à « stupides arrogants imbéciles pédants rosbifs ».

\- Dans les années 60, continua Reg, un sorcier très puissant a fait son apparition et a séduit les familles sombres Sang-Purs avec des promesses de rendre au Monde Magique sa gloire passée et de remettre les Moldus, Sangs-Mêlés et Nés-Moldus à leur place. C'était Voldemort. Il n'a pas rencontré beaucoup d'obstacles parce que la seule personne qui l'effrayait vraiment était Albus Dumbledore et que celui préférait rester en retrait.

\- Pourquoi, s'il est si puissant ? demanda Patty.

\- Je me suis longtemps posée la même question et quelques mois avant ma mort, je l'ai soumis à un sort de vérité, avoua Lily. Il s'avère que ses peurs et les erreurs qu'il a commises dans sa jeunesse et qui ont eu des conséquences tragiques, notamment la mort de sa sœur de quatorze ans, le paralysent et il n'est pratiquement plus capable de faire autre chose que de tergiverser. Il a créé une société secrète dont mes amis et moi faisions partie pour combattre les partisans de Voldemort mais franchement, nous n'étions pas bons à grand-chose, nous ne faisions que réagir à leurs actions. De plus, son favoritisme envers son ancienne maison aux dépends de celle dont faisait partie la plupart des enfants de familles sombres a poussé nombre d'entre eux directement dans les bras de Voldemort.

\- Oui, j'étais parmi ces enfants-là, continua Reg, et c'est pour ça que quand j'ai commencé à réaliser ce que voulait vraiment Voldemort, c'est-à-dire tuer ou asservir ceux qu'il ne jugeait pas « dignes », je ne me suis pas tourné vers Dumbledore. J'ai envisagé un instant de créer une faction neutre, et j'aurai sans doute eu des partisans car ma maison n'était pas si entièrement séduite par les belles paroles de Voldemort que les autres Maisons voulaient bien le croire, mais la situation de l'époque ne s'y prêtait guère avec la guerre qui menaçait et on ne savait pas à qui se fier. Sans compter que ma famille m'aurait déshéritée comme elle l'avait fait pour mon frère et que je n'étais pas encore prêt à m'opposer directement à eux, d'autant que ma mère commençait à montrer des signes de démence. Finalement, j'ai décidé d'utiliser l'esprit rusé pour laquelle ma maison était réputée et d'infiltrer les rangs des Mangemorts, les partisans de Voldemort, pour mon propre compte. Je pensais que je pourrai me rendre utile et surtout avoir une chance de découvrir un moyen de vaincre Voldemort. Quelques mois après mon initiation, j'ai découvert que Voldemort avait créé une horcruxe, un artefact de magie noire contenant une partie de son âme, et j'ai réussi à ce qu'il se serve de mon serviteur quand il est allé la cacher. J'ai alors décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout : je suis allée la récupérer et l'ai confiée à mon serviteur pour qu'il la détruise avant de succomber à l'une des mesures de sécurité qui protégeaient les lieux.

\- Oh Reg..., dit Lily.

\- Cette hormachin, ce n'est pas ce qui était dans Harry ? intervint Patty.

\- Quoi ! s'écrit Reg.

\- Dans mon bébé !

\- En effet, intervint Gideon, quand il a guéri Harry, Léo a remarqué qu'il avait une cicatrice au front qui résistait à son pouvoir et qui semblait magique. (Lily regarda avec trépidation le front de son fils et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien.) Il m'a demandé de l'examiner et j'ai identifié une horcruxe d'après mes lectures sur la magie liée à l'âme humaine. Comme cela requérait une grande concentration de magie, j'ai fait appel à Zola et Lalita et nous avons extrait, puis détruit le fragment d'âme. Harry ne devrai souffrir d'aucun effet secondaire et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair a été totalement guérie.

\- Merci, merci, merci, dit Lily.

\- Il semble que Voldemort ait en tout crée six horcruxes en tout, dit Gideon, ce qui signifie que le sort que tu as utilisé pour le détruire, Lily, n'a réussi que partiellement. Le point positif est qu'il est à présent trop faible pour avoir une forme corporelle et qu'il devrait rester ainsi durant plus d'une décennie. Pour pouvoir le détruire complètement, il faudra d'abord détruire toutes ses horcruxes.

\- Cela veut dire qu'il retentera de s'en prendre à Harry, à cause de la prophétie qui dit que mon fils est le seul à pouvoir le vaincre totalement.

\- Oui, dit Zola.

\- Il nous faudrait savoir si l'horcruxe qu'avait récupérée Reg a bien été détruite, dit Lalita. Tu pourrais aller trouver ton ancien serviteur, Reg ?

\- Bien sûr, dit l'Etre de Lumière avant de s'éclipser.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant la chaîne d'un vieux médaillon et le visage grave. Il le tendit à Gideon qui confirma qu'il s'agissait bien d'une horcruxe et qu'elle était toujours intacte.

\- J'ai essayé de poser des questions à Kreattur sur Sirius, mais il était assez incohérent et j'ai jugé plus urgent de revenir.

\- Tu as bien fait. Nous allons détruire l'horcruxe immédiatement et nous aviserons ensuite.

\- Est-ce que ça va détruire le médaillon ? Je sais que c'est une question un peu futile, mais c'est un artefact du Monde Sorcier et il a une grande importance historique.

\- Non, il ne devrait subir aucun dommage, répondit Gideon avant de s'éloigner pour répéter le rituel qui avait été pratiqué plus tôt sur Harry.

\- Un artefact ? demanda Lily.

\- Voldie s'est servi du médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, répondit Reg, l'air sombre.

\- Oh, je comprends, dit-elle en lui touchant le bras dans un geste de réconfort.

Le petit groupe assista à l'extraction et Penny ressentit une satisfaction certaine à voir un autre fragment d'âme être pulvérisé par les éclairs des Fondateurs. Quand ils eurent finis, Gideon s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tous et commença à parler :

\- Vu les informations que nous avons à présent, je pense que plusieurs impératifs se profilent : tout d'abord protéger et former le jeune Harry.

\- Je pense que les Halliwell sont toutes indiquées pour ce rôle, intervint Lily. Ce sont des sorcières puissantes et respectées et la protection dont dispose Harry se maintiendra en vivant chez elles et protègera également la maison et ses habitants de toute menace, y compris des démons.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Penny, intéressée.

\- Oui, c'est un sort Campbell que j'ai modifié pour qu'il protège Harry de toute menace d'origine magique. Seuls la famille, les mortels et les êtres magiques à qui vous en aurez donné l'autorisation pourront pénétrer dans la propriété.

\- C'est époustouflant !

\- Mais, intervint Patty, ça ne te gêne pas de nous confier Harry ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec lui ?

\- Elle a raison, Lily, intervint Lalita, si tu le désires, tu peux renoncer à être un Etre de Lumière et rester avec Harry.

Lily se tourna vers la Fondatrice et demanda :

\- Est-ce que j'aurai la magie que j'avais avant de mourir ?

\- Non, tu seras une simple mortelle, répondit Zola.

\- Alors, non, je refuse, dit fermement Lily, suscitant la surprise et la confusion chez les deux sorcières. Harry est en danger et je lui serais plus utile et je pourrais mieux le protéger en tant qu'Etre de Lumière. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de reprendre mon ancienne vie. J'avais acceptée l'imminence de ma mort bien avant cette nuit-là et je ne suis plus vraiment la même personne. J'ai accepté ma mort depuis longtemps, j'ai conscience de ne plus faire vraiment partie du monde des vivants et je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de me réinsérer pleinement dans de monde, sans compter que ça serait vraiment très dur pour moi d'abandonner mes charges…

Elle redressa Harry qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras et plongea ses yeux verts dans les prunelles de la même nuance du petit garçon :

\- Maman t'aime Harry et Maman t'aimera toujours, mais je vais devoir repartir.

\- Partir ?

\- Oui, tu vois Harry, Maman est un ange maintenant et elle ne peut pas rester avec toi, mais elle veillera toujours sur toi.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front du petit garçon qui sanglotait.

\- Ce n'est pas un adieu cette fois, mais un au revoir. Je reviendrai te voir et Patty sera ta seconde Maman, tu aimes bien Patty, non ?

L'enfant regarda Patty, puis sa mère, puis à nouveau Patty, l'esprit en proie à la confusion. Il se souvient alors d'avoir entendu sa mère et Pétunia parler des anges qui veillaient sur les enfants (Dudley pour Pétunia) et d'avoir vu sa mère s'effondrer sur le sol et plus tard se tenir debout à côté de son lit avec une autre femme tandis que son corps était toujours par terre. Il se rappela qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, puis adieu avant de disparaître dans une lumière douce. Il se souvint d'avoir souvent entendu et de différentes manières sa tante et son oncle se plaindre que ses parents étaient morts et d'avoir hérité de lui. Il se souvint d'avoir souvent pleuré silencieusement la nuit et réclamé sa mère, mais qu'elle ne venait jamais et qu'il rêvait qu'on vienne un jour le chercher.

Et il se souvint avec clarté que quelques heures auparavant Patty avait ouvert son placard et lui avait qu'elle voulait de lui et qu'elle l'avait emmené avec elle, loin des Dursley. Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, elle l'avait lavé après que l'ange blond l'ait soigné et lui avait donné à manger. Et elle sentait l'odeur de Maman alors que Maman ne sentait plus comme Maman. Le petit se demanda confusément si c'était parce qu'elle était un ange maintenant. Harry tendit finalement les bras vers Patty qui le prit dans ses bras et s'accrocha à elle avant de se mettre à pleurer doucement.

\- Je sais que c'est dur Harry, dit Patty, mais je te promets que je m'occuperai bien de toi et puis je n'ai que des petites filles et j'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit garçon. Tu veux bien être mon petit garçon ?

Harry sourit à travers ses larmes et dit :

\- Je veux bien être ton petit garçon, Maman Patty.

Patty lui fit un grand sourire et embrassa une de ses joues humides, avant de se tourner vers Lily et de la remercier. Le petit garçon ne tarda pas à s'endormir, sous le coup de la fatigue et des émotions.

\- C'est pour le mieux, il a besoin d'une mère et je peux sentir que tu l'aimes déjà. D'ailleurs, il est là où il aurait dû être depuis le début : j'avais spécifié dans mon testament que si Sirius et Alice étaient tous deux dans l'impossibilité de l'élever, il devait aller vivre avec vous.

\- Harry aurait pu être chez nous depuis tout ce temps ! gronda Patty. Son séjour chez ton horrible sœur et tout ce qu'il a subi auraient pu être évité !

\- Oui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on a ignoré mon testament car le personnel de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, est extrêmement scrupuleuse.

\- Seul quelqu'un de très haut placé aurait pu sceller ton testament avant même qu'il soit ouvert, intervint Reg. Quelqu'un comme le Ministre de la Magie ou le Chef du Magenmagot…

\- Albus ! Si je n'étais pas un ange, je tuerai ce vieux manipulateur !

\- Hum, fit Gideon. Maintenant que le problème de la garde d'Harry est réglé, passons à la suite. Comme nous vous l'avons dit tout à l'heure, nous nommons Léo l'Etre de Lumière de la famille Halliwell, y compris Harry. Concernant Reg et Lily, l'un de vous deux sera chargé d'instruire les Halliwell sur le Monde Sorcier, puis de préparer Harry à celui-ci quand il sera assez âgé afin qu'il apprenne la magie des utilisateurs de baguette car il est important pour sa propre protection qu'il maîtrise les deux formes de magie. L'autre Etre de Lumière aura pour mission d'observer le Monde Sorcier britannique, voire plus, pour collecter des informations qui pourront être utiles pour protéger Harry.

\- Si ça ne te gêne pas Lily, ajouta Lalita, je pense qu'il est préférable que tu ne vois pas trop ton fils dans un premier temps, le temps qu'il s'habitue à son nouvel environnement et donc que tu te charges de la mission de collecte de renseignements.

\- Je pense que c'est mieux également et Reg connait mieux les coutumes et l'histoire du Monde Sorcier que moi. Il faudrait également que je me rende dans mon ancienne maison avec Patty pour récupérer le Livre des Ombres des Campbell et divers objets auxquels seule une sorcière possédant le sang des Campbell peut accéder. J'irai inspecter les lieux et nous nous organiserons pour y aller.

\- D'accord, dit Patty.

\- Nous allons vous laisser, annonça Lalita, mais avant de partir, je voudrai vous recommander de faire examiner le jeune Harry par Beth Connolly, c'est une guérisseuse spécialisée dans le traitement des enfants magiques. Durant son séjour chez ces… gens, Harry a certainement était sous-alimenté et a souffert de carences diverses et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il est petit pour son âge. Elle connait toutes sortes de potions qui annuleront les effets de leurs mauvais traitements.

\- Merci, Lalita, dirent Patty et Lily en chœur. Les deux cousines échangèrent un sourire complice, puis les trois Fondateurs et les trois Etres de Lumières s'éclipsèrent, laissant les deux sorcières avec le petit garçon qui dormait toujours.

 

Merci de me laisser vos reviews.

Dans le prochain chapitre, les filles font (enfin) la connaissance d'Harry !

Notes :

_Concernant Lily_

Je pense que certains d'entre vous sont surpris et peut-être déçus que Lily soit pas destinée à jouer un rôle plus actif dans la vie de son fils, mais j'avais prévu dès le début de le faire vivre chez les Halliwell et de le faire grandir comme s'il était le fils de Patty et le petit frère des filles. A l'origine, j'avais prévu que Patty et Penny invoquent des membres de la famille Campbell qui se seraient révélés être Janice, Allen et Lily et que cette dernière se voit ensuite offrir de devenir un Etre de Lumière pour pouvoir veiller sur Harry. J'ai fait des changements, mais comme je l'ai souligné dans ce chapitre et le précédant, Lily est morte le 31 octobre 1981et n'a plus sa place dans la vie d'Harry. On reverra néanmoins Lily et elle se réintroduira doucement dans la vie de son fils lorsqu'il se sera acclimaté à sa nouvelle vie.

_Concernant Regulus_

Comme plusieurs d'entre vous l'avez deviné, le troisième Etre de Lumière est bien Regulus Black. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage qui a rejoint les Mangemorts, mais qui a su faire preuve de courage et défier Voldemort alors qu'il n'avait que dix-neuf ans, ce qui en dit loin sur le personnage car même après tout ce que sa famille a subi pendant la Seconde Guerre, Lucius Malfoy ne se dressera à aucun moment contre lui.

J'ai fait de Regulus, un personnage gris dans un Monde Sorcier où les gens ont trop souvent tendance à penser en noir et blanc. Il sait que sa naissance dans une famille sombre et sa répartition à Serpentard le rendraient suspect aux yeux du côté « clair » s'il demandait à les rejoindre et être à Serpentard lui a permis de voir que l'autoproclamé bon côté ne l'étaient pas vraiment. Dumbledore faisait du favoritisme flagrant, son propre frère l'avait rejeté lui et la famille Black pour son « presque frère » et ses amis et se comportait comme un bigot sauf qu'il ciblait les Serpentards et non les Nés-Moldus.

Regulus envisage de former un parti neutre (il est souvent dit que les Zabini et les Greengrass, des familles Serpentardes, sont neutres), mais les élèves de sa maison ne font confiance en personne en cette période troublée, à raison puisque des gens censés être clairs comme Pettigrew se sont révélés être des traîtres et il ne veut pas encore rompre avec sa famille. Il est plusieurs fait allusion au fait que les Black ont tendance à devenir fou et j'ai supposé que la mère de Sirius et Regulus (dont le portrait est complètement cinglé) pouvait montrer des signes quand ce dernier était encore à Poudlard. Au final, Regulus décide de se battre seul et espère miner le pouvoir de Voldemort de l'intérieur et découvrir comment l'abattre ou lui faire perdre ses fidèles, mais réalise qu'il a créé une horcruxe et se sacrifie pour la récupérer.

_Concernant Albus_

Dans cette fic, Albus n'a pas placé Harry chez sa tante par malice ou avec l'idée plus ou moins consciente d'en faire un martyr à sa botte, mais parce qu'il s'est montré présomptueux. Il a su grâce aux barrières de protection du cottage de Godric's Hollow ou un autre moyen comme un portrait que les Potter était mort, que Voldemort avait été vaincu et qu'Harry avait survécu. Comme il est très intelligent, il en conclut rapidement que le sacrifice de Lily a protégé son fils et que la protection demeurera active s'il reste avec des parents de sa mère et le place donc chez les Dursley. La chance veut que Sirius sera accusé des crimes de Pettigrew le lendemain et envoyé à Azkaban et ne pourra donc pas contester sa décision et faire valoir ses droits.

Albus scelle les testaments des Potter persuadé que c'est pour le bien d'Harry sans penser que Lily était également une femme très intelligente et qu'elle avait pris ses propres précautions pour maintenir la protection et qu'elle a pu utiliser un sort (alors qu'elle avait un talent exceptionnel en sortilèges) plutôt que de créer la protection par son acte d'amour seul.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prue, Piper et Phoebe font la connaissance de leur nouveau "petit frère"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel des âges et pouvoirs des personnages, ainsi que les données sur les trois Etres de Lumière des Halliwell :
> 
> Penny Halliwell (52) : télékinésie, pouvoir de déflection, potions, sortilèges
> 
> Patty Halliwell (34) : pouvoir de figer, potions, sortilèges
> 
> Prue Halliwell (13 ½) : télékinésie, Pouvoir des Trois, potions, sortilèges (scellé)
> 
> Piper Halliwell (11 ½ ) : pouvoir de figer, Pouvoir des Trois, potions, sortilèges (scellé)
> 
> Phoebe Halliwell (8) : prémonition, Pouvoir des Trois, potions, sortilèges (scellé)
> 
> Paige Matthews (6 ½ ) : télé-orbing, Pouvoir des Trois, potions, sortilèges (scellé), éclipse
> 
> Harry Potter (3 ½ ) : pouvoir de déplacement, assimilation de langages, potions, sortilèges
> 
> Victor Bennett (35) : mortel
> 
> Lily Evans (21) : éclipse, guérison, sens (entend appel de ses charges, sent quand elles sont en danger), langage (comprend les langues de ses charges), lévitation, photokinésie (manipule lumière)
> 
> Regulus (18) : éclipse, guérison, sens, langage, lévitation, photokinésie
> 
> Léo (28) : éclipse, guérison, sens, langage, lévitation, photokinésie
> 
> D'après Wikipedia, Léo serait né en 1924 et serait mort en 1942, soit à 18 ans mais vu l'âge de l'acteur (29) au début de la série et le fait que les Etres de Lumière ne vieillissent pas, je pense qu'il avait plutôt entre 25 et 28 ans et j'ai choisi 28 pour coller à l'âge de Brian Krause dans la saison 1.

Après le départ de leurs « invités », Patty décida de coucher Harry qui dormait toujours dans ses bras, ce qui n'était guère étonnant, l'heure de se coucher était passée depuis longtemps en Angleterre. Harry, qui ne dormait probablement pas assez chez les Dursley, devait avoir plusieurs heures de sommeil à récupérer et mettrait également quelque temps à s'adapter au décalage horaire. Mais quand elle voulut le mettre dans son lit d'appoint, l'enfant se mit à sangloter et s'agrippa plus étroitement à ses vêtements. Elle supposa qu'après une telle journée et surtout avoir retrouvé sa mère pour la reperdre, l'enfant devait être bouleversé et craindre de la perdre elle aussi. Elle décida de s'allonger sur son propre lit, l'enfant blotti contre elle et le regarda dormir tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux et le visage.

Harry était vraiment un petit garçon adorable et, pour autant qu'elle avait pu le constater, facile à vivre. Patty ne comprenait vraiment pas comment des gens pouvaient se retrouver face à un tel bout de chou et le détester pour quelque chose qui lui était aussi naturel que la couleur de ses yeux. Heureusement, Harry ne semblait pas être trop mentalement meurtri par cette épreuve et elle comptait bien lui donner tout l'amour et l'attention qu'il méritait. Comme plusieurs fois au cours de cette journée, son esprit vagabonda dans le passé et son cœur se serra en pensant à sa plus jeune fille, ce bébé qu'elle avait dû abandonner pour sa propre sécurité et celles de ses sœurs. Est-ce qu'elle avait de bons parents ? Etait-elle heureuse ? Ses parents adoptifs avaient-ils respectés son vœu et celui de Sam que son prénom commence par un P ? Comment s'appelait-elle ? Patty fit une prière silencieuse pour sa petite P et lui promit de s'assurer qu'elle était bien traitée. Elle ne supporterait pas d'apprendre que son bébé avait traversé le même enfer qu'Harry et si c'était malheureusement le cas, aucune force sur terre ou dans les cieux ne l'empêcherait de récupérer son enfant…

Harry bougea dans son sommeil et se serra plus étroitement contre Patty en poussant un petit murmure de contentement. La jeune femme sourit et songea combien elle s'était attaché à ce petit garçon en à peine quelques heures. Il s'était rapidement frayé une place dans son cœur et avait apaisé la douleur secrète qu'elle portait en elle depuis qu'elle avait décidé d'abandonner son bébé mais sans l'oblitérer. Harry ne remplacerait pas sa fille, personne ne le pouvait à part son bébé, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle aimait ce petit garçon comme s'il était sorti de son ventre et qu'il avait toujours été là.

Patty se doutait que les choses seraient assez compliquées dans un premier temps. Harry semblait avoir rapidement accepté sa présence, mais elle savait bien que cela ne serait pas aussi facile qu'il y paraissait et qu'il faudrait du temps et beaucoup d'amour pour que l'enfant comprendre que sa vie avait définitivement changé et surmonte ce que les Dursley lui avaient fait subir… et réalise le fait que cette vie-là était résolue. Elle n'était pas experte en enfants maltraités, mais elle en savait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il faudrait à Harry un temps d'adaptation et qu'elle devrait lui apprendre ce qu'était une vie normale pour un petit garçon de son âge.

Il y avait aussi les filles à prendre en considération. Patty ne doutait pas qu'elles comprendraient pourquoi sa mère et elle avaient décidé de prendre Harry avec elles, surtout quand elles apprendraient comment son oncle et sa tante le traitaient. C'étaient toutes les trois de gentilles filles, avec un très grand cœur. Prue se montrerait probablement indignée et approuverait leur décision. Patty se souvenait combien sa fille aînée avait été révoltée quand elle avait découvert deux ans plus tôt qu'une de ses camarades de classe était maltraitée par son beau-père et combien elle s'était démenée pour son amie sans jamais lui faire sentir qu'elle avait pitié d'elle. Le cœur tendre de Piper se ramollirait certainement et elle ferait sans doute tout pour qu'Harry se sente bien, en lui préparant des gâteaux ou en lui lisant des livres pour enfants. Phoebe pleurerait sans doute un peu en entendant l'histoire d'Harry avant de s'enthousiasmer de ne plus être la petite dernière et adorerait jouer avec le petit garçon. Bien qu'elle n'ait que huit ans, Phoebe avait un don avec les tout-petits et les adorait. Et cela lui mettrait sans doute un peu de plomb dans la cervelle d'avoir un « petit frère ».

Quand à Harry, ça serait sans doute étrange au début de vivre avec trois filles plus âgées et une grand-mère. D'après Léo, le fils des Dursley, Dudley (non mais vraiment Dudley Dursley !?) n'avait qu'un mois de plus qu'Harry et était pourri gâté, mais elle pensait qu'avec beaucoup d'amour et de compréhension, Harry s'habituerait à leurs présence. Ce qui inquiétait plus Patty, c'était ce qui se passerait quand Harry serait un peu plus grand et pas seulement à cause du manque d'espace au Manoir. Sa mère et elle n'avaient aucune expérience dans l'éducation des petits garçons et elle songea distraitement qu'elle devrait demander des conseils à Emma Trudeau, la mère d'Andy. Elle savait néanmoins que Harry aurait besoin d'une figure masculine en grandissant, en particulier à l'adolescence, et n'était pas sure que leurs deux Etres de Lumière soient taillés pour ce rôle. Léo était mort depuis au moins deux décennies s'il avait connu son père et Reg n'était encore qu'un gosse au moment de sa mort. Et ils étaient probablement trop… parfaits, c'étaient des anges après tout. Non, il lui faudrait un homme bon mais faillible, aimant mais capable de le remettre sur le droit chemin s'il faisait des bêtises…

Un autre problème se poserait fatalement et sans doute plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait : la magie. Harry était un sorcier (et selon toute probabilité un très puissant sorcier) et ses pouvoirs avaient déjà dû se manifester. A son âge, Prue et Piper avaient déjà leurs pouvoirs et sa magie se manifesterait de manière incontrôlée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour la maîtriser. Brider ses pouvoirs n'était pas une possibilité parce qu'Harry était potentiellement en danger car, même si Voldemort était affaibli, elle se doutait bien que tous ses adeptes n'étaient pas hors d'état de nuire et qu'Harry allait avoir besoin d'apprendre à se défendre et même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'était pas sure qu'elle aurait pu lui faire ça après tout ce qu'il avait déjà subi. Mais cela impliquerait tôt ou tard d'apprendre aux filles qu'elles étaient des sorcières. Quand elles avaient bridé les pouvoirs des filles, Patty avait toujours pensé que ce n'était qu'une mesure temporaire pour les protéger de Nicholas jusqu'à ce qu'elles découvrent comment se débarrasser de lui mais qu'elles devraient un jour embrasser leur destinée. Peut-être était-il temps de leur dire la vérité sur leur famille… Sa mère et elle ne pouvaient pas espérer qu'elles soient prêtes le jour où elles retrouveraient leurs pouvoirs si elles ignoraient tout de leurs origines…

Quand Penny vint voir ce que faisait sa fille une demi-heure plus tard, elle la trouva endormie sur le côté, un bras entourant projectivement l'enfant et sourit.

Victor Bennett était très satisfait du week-end qu'il venait de passer avec ses trois filles. Ils avaient été voir le dernier blockbuster samedi soir et s'étaient rendus à la fête foraine le lendemain. Heureusement pour lui, ses filles étaient toutes les trois encore assez jeunes pour apprécier de passer du temps avec leur vieux père et participer à des activités avec lui sans rechigner. Certains de ses collèges et amis racontaient des histoires effrayantes sur leurs filles adolescentes et leurs sautes d'humeur, mais ses petites chéries n'avaient rien des harpies qu'ils décrivaient. Du moins pour l'instant et il croisait les doigts pour que cela continue.

Prue avait un fort tempérament, mais elle était également mâture pour son âge et pouvait se montrer très sensible. Elle avait passé une heure à arpenter une exposition de photo qui se tenait dans l'enceinte de la fête foraine et Victor s'était dit que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de lui offrir un appareil photo pour son anniversaire en octobre et peut-être des cours. Il devrait en parler avant avec Patty et peut-être voir à lui offrir un cadeau commun ou plusieurs cadeaux sur le thème de la photographie. Il se dit que pour commencer, il pourrait lui acheter un appareil assez simple et un plus compliqué si elle persévérait.

Piper était la plus discrète de ses filles et cherchait toujours à jouer les tampons entre ses deux têtes de mules de sœurs, même si elle était également capable, en de rares occasions, de faire preuve elle aussi d'un sacré tempérament. Elle était également celle qui ressemblait le plus à Patty que ce soit physiquement ou au niveau de la personnalité. Même s'il n'aimait pas trop y penser, il savait également que Piper avait le même pouvoir que sa mère. Il espérait qu'elle cesserait un jour de se mettre toujours en retrait par rapport aux autres et s'affirmerait comme la merveilleuse jeune femme qu'elle promettait de devenir. Piper aimait également les loisirs discrets et d'intérieur comme la lecture et la cuisine, mais Victor pensait qu'elle devrait se trouver également une activité d'extérieur où elle pourrait s'épanouir. En ce moment même, Piper rayonnait littéralement car le prolongement de leur week-end lui avait permis de tester la nouvelle carte de son restaurant italien préféré et avec un zeste de charme (et un gros pourboire), Victor était parvenu à arracher à la patronne la recette de son risotto spécial et quelques conseils de professionnel pour sa cadette qui, durant tout le trajet de retour en voiture, avait serré son calepin de recettes contre son cœur en arborant un grand sourire.

Sa petite Phoebe était encore par bien des égards une enfant, contrairement à ses sœurs qui ressemblaient déjà à des petites femmes et chez qui il pouvait percevoir les adultes qu'elles deviendraient. C'était plus difficile à deviner chez Phoebe qui avait encore ses joues rondes de bébé et cette exubérance propre aux enfants de son âge. Elle était curieuse, voire parfois indiscrète au grand dam de ses sœurs, amusante et souvent insouciante. Elle ne tenait pas en place et donnait souvent l'impression d'être écervelée, mais Victor savait qu'elle était en réalité très maligne et que si elle avait tendance à gaffer, elle était incapable de faire volontairement du mal à quelqu'un et pouvait se montrer très observatrice à en juger par certaines de ses remarques fort pertinentes, voire impertinentes. Elle ne manquait pas de répartie et pouvait se montrer très gauche sur ses pieds. Il soupçonnait qu'elle n'irait pas très loin dans ses études à part si elle trouvait un sujet qui la passionnerait. Dans ce cas, il était sûr qu'elle excellerait.

Victor se gara finalement devant la maison et suivit les filles qui venaient d'entrer grâce à la clé de Prue.

\- Maman ! cria Phoebe.

\- Dans le jardin d'Hiver, ma puce.

La fillette se précipita dans la pièce en question et s'arrêta net en voyant sa mère sur la banquette avec un petit garçon aux cheveux brun sur les genoux et un livre pour enfants dans les mains. Elle retrouva sa voix juste au moment où ses sœurs et son père entraient à leur tour dans la pièce.

\- Oh, un bébé ! Il est à qui ?

\- Eh bien, on peut dire qu'il est à nous. Il s'appelle Harry.

\- A nous, répéta Prue, amusée. Maman, ne taquine pas Phoebe, je pense que _même elle_ sait que tu ne peux pas avoir eu un petit garçon de cet âge alors que tu n'étais même pas enceinte la dernière fois que l'on t'as vu et c'était hier midi.

\- Même moi ? s'indigna Phoebe.

\- Et il faudrait que tu ais quelqu'un dans ta vie, dit précipitamment Piper. Mais tu n'as personne, non ? Enfin, je veux dire qu'on le saurait, enfin je crois… je veux dire…que tu nous en aurais parlé, non ?

Patty prit pitié de Piper qui semblait de plus en plus paniquée de seconde en seconde et dit :

\- Respire, ma chérie. En effet, je ne suis sors avec personne et ça fait déjà plusieurs années que c'est comme ça.

Victor leva un sourcil et se demanda quand Patty avait rompu avec Sam. Du moins, il espérait que c'était elle qui avait mis fin à leur relation. Ça lui apprendra à ce voleur de femme ! Et puis, il doutait qu'un homme puisse rompre avec Patty. Même après leurs deux séparations et toutes ces années, lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer les femmes qu'il rencontrait à son ex… et jamais en leur faveur.

\- Je vais tout vous expliquer, asseyez-vous. Toi aussi, Victor, cela aura un impact sur ta vie également.

Ils hochèrent la tête et s'installèrent autour de la table basse, Piper s'assit à côté de sa mère tandis que Prue et Victor prenaient chacun un fauteuil et que Phoebe prenait place sur un petit pouf aux pieds de son père.

\- Est-ce que vous vous rappelez de ma tante Janice ?

Phoebe et Piper secouèrent la tête, mais Prue répondit :

\- C'était la sœur de grand-père Allen, non ? Elle est venue nous voir plusieurs fois quand nous étions petites.

\- Oui, et elle a assisté à notre mariage de votre mère et à moi. C'était une globe-trotter qui écrivait des livres sur ses voyages mais il me semble qu'elle est décédée en 81. Je me souviens qu'elle avait laissé une belle somme aux filles dans son testament, ajouta Victor, pensif.

\- Hein ! s'exclamèrent les filles tandis que leur mère fronçait les sourcils.

\- Je me souviens que c'est toi qui m'avais annoncé son décès mais je ne me rappelle pas qu'il y ait eu un héritage, dit Patty.

\- C'était quand Prue et Piper avaient la scarlatine, je me souviens que c'était un peu la folie et tu n'as peut-être pas fait attention, mais je suis sûr de l'avoir mentionné à l'époque.

Patty se souvint qu'elle était très inquiète pour ses filles, surtout pour Piper dont l'état était plus grave que celui de sa sœur aînée et elle avait été si bouleversée en apprenant la mort de sa tante qu'il était effectivement fort possible qu'elle n'avait pas prêté attention à toute sa conversation avec Victor ce jour-là. Elle se souvenait juste que Janice lui avait léguée son collier en améthyste. Et elle savait que Victor ne lui mentirait pas au sujet de leurs filles et en particulier en leur présence.

\- C'est sans doute ça… Je n'ai que des souvenirs brumeux de ces semaines-là.

\- Comme ta tante avait spécifié que l'argent devait être bloqué et servir pour leurs études, je l'ai mis sur les comptes que nous leur avions ouvert à leur naissance. Et comme c'était moi qui gérais nos comptes durant notre mariage, leurs livrets sont restés avec mes autres papiers quand nous avons divorcés. J'essaye de mettre régulièrement de l'argent dessus.

Patty sourit. Victor s'y entendait effectivement bien mieux qu'elle dans ce domaine et elle avait même complètement oublié jusqu'à ce qu'il le mentionne à l'instant que son ex-époux avait insisté pour ouvrir des livrets d'épargne pour leurs filles après chacun de ses accouchements. Cela expliquait aussi le carnet d'épargne bloqué d'Harry et elle suspectait sa tante d'avoir laissé la même somme à Dudley Dursley.

\- Tu as bien fait.

\- On est riches, Papa ? demanda Phoebe.

\- Actuellement non, puisque vous ne pourrez toucher cette argent qu'à dix-huit ans et que jusqu'à vos vingt-cinq ans votre mère et moi avons un droit de regard sur la manière dont vous l'utiliserez. Disons juste que quand vous serez plus grandes, ma chérie, chacune d'entre vous pourra aller à l'université si elle le souhaite ou s'acheter une voiture, ou peut-être même s'acheter un petit appartement. Et il se pourrait même que Piper puisse aller dans une école pour chefs et passer un an en Italie ou en France pour y étudier la cuisine.

Victor fut récompensé pour ses paroles par le grand sourire qui fendit le visage de sa cadette. Phoebe semblait à la fois excitée et déçue car elle ne pourrait pas toucher l'argent avant ce qui devait lui sembler être une éternité et Prue semblait à la fois contente et soulagée. Etant donné qu'elle était la plus âgée et la plus mâture des trois, Victor soupçonna qu'elle avait déjà commencé à réfléchir à ce qu'elle ferait après le lycée et craignait que ses parents n'aient pas de quoi envoyer leurs trois filles à l'université ou de devoir se diriger vers des études peu coûteuses.

\- Pour en revenir à ce que je vous disais, reprit Patty, mon père et Janice avait une sœur plus jeune, Rose, qui s'est mariée à un Anglais quand j'étais toute petite et qui l'a suivi dans son pays. A cause de la distance et des aléas de la vie, votre grand-mère et moi avons fini par la perdre de vue après la mort de votre grand-père. Je pense qu'elle était peut-être fâchée que votre grand-mère se soit remariée, plusieurs fois, après la mort de son frère… Mais ce matin un ami de vos grands-parents nous a contactés pour nous dire qu'Harry, dit-elle en caressant la tête de l'enfant qui s'agrippait à elle en suçant son pouce, le petit-fils de Rose n'était pas bien traité par ses gardiens.

Patty marqua un silence et observa silencieusement leurs diverses réactions. Piper tendit aussitôt les mains pour les poser sur celle d'Harry qui agrippait le corsage de sa mère et lui adressa un petit sourire tandis que Phoebe se mordillait la lèvre, visiblement troublée et avait les yeux un peu trop brillants. Prue se raidit sur son fauteuil et serra les poings tandis que la mâchoire de Victor se durcit. Elle continua ses explications :

\- Apparemment, Rose est morte en 79 et avait deux filles Pétunia, l'ainée, et Lily. A cette époque, elles étaient toutes les deux mariées et elles ont eu plus tard un petit garçon chacune. Le fils de Pétunia s'appelle Dudley…

\- Dudley ? bouffa Phoebe.

Patty fit la grimace.

\- Oui, il s'appelle Dudley Dursley.

\- Wahou, c'est encore pire que Prudence, remarqua Prue avec un sourire.

\- Et bien, je trouve que Prudence est un très joli prénom et il est très courant dans notre famille, dit Patty, faussement vexée. Donc, en 1980 Pétunia a eu Dudley et Lily a eu le jeune Harry.

\- 1980, tu veux dire qu'il a quatre ans ? intervint cette fois Victor. Je ne lui aurais pas donné plus de deux ans.

\- En fait son anniversaire est le 31 juillet, il n'a donc que trois ans et demi, mais il est en effet petit pour son âge. J'expliquerai plus tard, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard lourd de sens qui fit taire son ex-mari.

\- Quand Harry avait quinze mois, ma cousine Lily et son mari ont été tués…

\- Tués ? Tu veux dire qu'ils ont eu un accident ? demanda Piper.

Patty se demanda ce qu'elle devait dire, avant de décider de coller autant que possible à la vérité sans mentionner la magie.

\- Euh, en fait ils ont été assassinés, mais Harry a survécu.

Les filles laissèrent échapper un cri étouffé.

\- Oh, le pauvre bout de chou, souffla Piper.

\- C'était un cambriolage, est-ce qu'on risque de se faire tuer nous aussi par des voleurs ? demanda Phoebe qui commençait à paniquer et regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle.

\- Ma chérie, dit doucement son père, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ça s'est passé en Angleterre et aucun voleur ne serait assez fou pour essayer de s'en prendre à ta grand-mère.

Sa plaisanterie rassura Phoebe et lui attira des sourires moqueurs de la part de son ex-femme et de ses deux autres filles. Effectivement, personne de sensé ne se risquerait à s'attirer les foudres de Penny Halliwell.

\- Et ce n'était pas un cambriolage de toute façon, dit fermement Patty. James Potter, le père de Harry était un policier qui faisait partie d'une brigade qui traquait des terroristes qui sévissaient à cette époque en Angleterre et leur chef a décidé de les tuer sa femme et lui. Le méchant est mort en même temps que les parents d'Harry mais ma cousine Lily a réussi à le sauver avant de mourir. La bande du méchant a été arrêtée après.

Patty était plutôt fière de son explication. Elle s'était tenue le plus près possible de la vérité sans mentionner un seul instant la sorcellerie. Et puis, elle pouvait difficilement dire que les parents d'Harry faisaient partie d'un groupe d'auto-défense qui luttait contre une sorcière maléfique. Elle n'était pas sûre que les fidèles de Voldemort aient tous été arrêté mais c'était probable vu que les choses s'étaient calmées en Angleterre.

\- Après la mort de ses parents, quelqu'un de haut placé a confié Harry à sa tante Pétunia et son mari, mais celle-ci n'était pas une femme bien, elle était très jalouse de sa sœur et elle a reporté sa méchanceté sur Harry bien que ce ne soit qu'un petit garçon de quinze mois qui venait de perdre ses deux parents.

\- C'est affreux, dit Piper.

\- Est-ce… qu'ils lui ont fait du mal ? demanda Prue tandis que Phoebe semblait prête à pleurer.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient levé volontairement la main sur lui, mais il semble qu'ils l'aient maltraité psychologiquement et qu'ils l'aient négligé. Quand je l'ai trouvé, il était dans un placard fermé de l'extérieur, apparemment c'est là qu'ils le faisaient dormir et ils devaient lui donner des sobriquets méchants car il ne semblait pas se souvenir de son propre prénom. Et ils ne lui donnaient pas assez à manger, c'est pour ça qu'il est si petit et mince pour son âge.

Phoebe se mit à sangloter doucement tandis que ses sœurs étaient très pâles, mais ne dirent rien.

\- Je ne vous dis pas tout cela pour vous faire de la peine, mais pour que vous compreniez pourquoi votre grand-mère et moi avons dû prendre une décision très vite sans vous consulter d'abord et décidé de le recueillir.

\- On comprend, Maman, dit Piper.

\- Vous avez bien fait, ajouta Prue. Et je dois dire que je suis contente d'avoir un petit frère, ça me changer de ces deux oiseaux-là !

\- Hé ! s'écrièrent Piper et Phoebe en chœur.

Leurs parents et leur sœur aînée se mirent à rire, ainsi qu'Harry galvanisé par leurs rires.

\- Hey, ça veut dire que je ne serais plus la plus jeune ! réalisa Phoebe. Je suis trop contente !

\- Cela veut dire aussi que tu auras quelques nouvelles responsabilités également, grande sœur Phoebe, dit malicieusement Patty. Je compte sur vous pour faciliter les choses pour Harry et de ne pas vous offusquer s'il monopolise un peu mon attention dans les premiers temps. Je sais que vous êtes grandes maintenant et j'espère que vous comprenez qu'Harry va peut-être avoir du mal à s'adapter au début, mais je pense que tous ensemble, on lui fera oublier ces deux dernières années chez les Dursley.

\- Harry va dormir où, Maman ? demanda Piper toujours pratique.

\- Ces Dursley, ils vont être punis ? ajouta Prue.

\- Pour le moment, Harry va dormir dans ma chambre, car il n'y a pas de place dans la vôtre et que votre grand-mère n'est plus toute jeune et qu'il est possible qu'il fasse des cauchemars au début. Il faudra sans doute revoir tout ça dans quelques années et voir si on peut aménager une partie du grenier pour en faire une chambre ou autre.

\- En fait, j'ai déjà commencé à réfléchir à la question, laissa échapper nonchalamment Victor, mais je n'en vous en parlerais que quand ce sera sûr.

Patty regarda son ex-mari avec perplexité mais quand elle vit le sourire qu'il arborait, elle songea que cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez et changea de conversation.

\- Concernant les Dursley, nous n'avons pas contacté la police car il nous a paru plus important de leur faire signer au plus vite les papiers nous confiant la garde exclusive d'Harry qu'a rédigé l'ami avocat de votre père. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre grand-mère n'a pas l'intention de laisser ma cousine et son mari s'en tirer à bon compte.

Victor se retint d'éclater de rire et masqua son pouffement en toussotant. Oh, il se doutait bien que sa redoutable ex-belle-mère n'en était pas restée là et qu'elle avait dû leur lancer un sort quelconque.

 

Plus tard, après que Penny soit descendu pour dire aux filles de se coucher, Victor posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Tu n'as pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas ? C'est plus compliqué que tu ne l'as laissé entendre et ça ne m'étonnerais pas si cela avait un rapport avec la magie !

Patty soupira.

\- En effet, j'ai donné une version édulcorée aux filles. Ma cousine et son mari étaient des sorciers, mais d'un genre différent de Maman et moi. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails car je ne sais pas grand-chose moi-même à ce sujet, mais il existe une autre communauté magique qui utilise des baguettes magiques et qui vit isolée du reste de la population mondiale depuis l'époque des Chasses aux Sorcières. J'ai dû en croiser un au cours de ma vie et ma mère deux ou trois, mais nous n'avons pas grand 'chose en commun.

\- Ils vivent isolés depuis si longtemps ? C'est quoi, des sorciers Amish ? Ils doivent être affreusement démodés…

\- C'est également l'impression que j'ai d'eux.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu as fait allusion aux terroristes qui ont sévis en Angleterre durant dix ou quinze ans. Il me semble qu'il n'y a plus rien eu depuis deux-trois ans, mais je suis pratiquement sûr qu'ils n'ont jamais été arrêtés.

\- En fait, il semble que ces vagues d'actes terroristes aient été causées par des sorciers suprématistes, qui voulaient éradiquer tous ceux qui ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie ou qui ne pouvaient pas se vanter de n'avoir que des ancêtres sorciers sur plusieurs générations. Apparemment, leur chef a appris par une prophétie qu'Harry serait celui qui le vaincrait et c'est pour ça qu'il a attaqué ses parents. Ma cousine Lily pouvait utiliser les deux formes de magies et a utilisé un sort de la famille de papa pour protéger Harry en échange de sa propre vie.

\- Mon Dieu !

\- Comme la protection semblait liée à sa famille maternelle, un politicien du monde sorcier a décidé de placer Harry chez sa tante au mépris des instructions que sa mère avait laissé dans son testament. Le plus ironique, c'est que Lily m'a dit qu'Harry aurait dû m'être confié puisque ses autres gardiens potentiels ne sont plus disponibles pour une raison ou une autre.

\- Lily ? Ce n'est pas le nom de ta cousine ? Mais elle est morte, non ?

\- Si, c'est ça.

\- Oh, tu as utilisé une formule pour faire venir son fantôme, dit Victor qui se souvenait d'une conversation qu'il avait surprise entre son ex-belle-mère et Patty.

\- En fait, il s'avère qu'elle est devenue un Etre de Lumière.

\- Oh.

Victor fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait guère les Etres de Lumière vu que le seul qu'il connaissait avait séduit sa femme et causé leur divorce.

\- Mais le petit... Harry, il va rester avec toi, non ? Elle ne va pas te le reprendre ?

\- Non, on en a discuté et Lily ne pense pas qu'elle puisse reprendre sa place auprès d'Harry vu qu'elle est morte depuis plusieurs années et tout. Les Fondateurs lui ont proposé de la rendre mortelle, mais elle a décidé de rester un Etre de Lumière pour mieux pouvoir le protéger et m'a donné sa bénédiction pour être la nouvelle mère d'Harry.

\- Le protéger ? Tu veux dire qu'il est encore en danger ?

\- Le mauvais sorcier qui a tué ses parents et essayé de le tuer il y a deux ans n'est pas mort, pas complètement. Apparemment, il avait utilisé de la magie très noire pour s'assurer une forme d'immortalité et ça l'a partiellement protégé du sort de protection que ma cousine a placé sur Harry. D'après les Fondateurs, il est très affaibli actuellement et ne devrait pas être une menace avant qu'Harry atteigne l'âge adulte. Mais il avait des partisans…

\- Qui pourraient vouloir le venger. Ce gamin n'a vraiment pas eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'ici… Je t'avoue que cette situation m'inquiète car cela pourrait mettre nos filles en danger, mais je ne pense pas que ce petit puisse être plus aimé et protégé que dans cette maison.

Patty sourit. Victor avait beau ne pas aimer que le fait qu'elles soient des sorcières mettent les vies de leurs filles en danger, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il préférerait qu'elle se décharge de ses responsabilité envers un enfant innocent pour les préserver.

\- D'après Lily, le sort qu'elle a placé sur Harry va s'étendre sur notre maison puisque nous partageons le même sang et aucun être magique, sorcier ou démon, ne devrait pouvoir entrer sans notre permission à Maman ou à moi.

\- Oh, mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle !

\- Oui, les filles seront protégées également et nous ne risquons plus d'avoir d'attaques surprises contre le Manoir à l'avenir. Concernant les sorciers, personne ne sait où se trouve Harry depuis la mort de ses parents à part le sorcier qui l'a placé chez sa tante et peut-être quelques-uns de ses partisans. Et les Dursley ignorent où nous habitons et ils étaient tellement pressés de se débarrasser d'Harry et d'oublier toute cette histoire que je doute qu'ils aient beaucoup fait attention à nos noms sur les papiers pour la garde. Sans compter que Maman a travaillé une partie de l'après-midi sur un sort pour rendre Harry indétectable par les personnes magiques extérieures à la famille et aux Etres de Lumière.

\- Je vois que vous avez déjà réfléchi à beaucoup de choses. Et j'imagine que ta mère n'a pas laissé l'oncle et la tante d'Harry s'en sortir comme ça. Elle leur a fait quoi ? Dis-moi qu'elle les a changés en affreux crapauds !

Patty bouffa et dit :

\- Rien de tout ça malheureusement, bien que ça ne leur aurait pas fait de mal. Elle a utilisé une formule qui leur fera subir le triple de ce qu'ils ont fait subir à Harry.

\- La triple rétribution, ta mère a toujours aimé les classiques.

Patty le regarda d'un air sidéré et Victor la regarda avec une expression entre la gêne et l'amusement :

\- Mes trois filles sont destinées à être de puissantes sorcières, Patty, j'ai fait quelques recherches…

\- Oh, c'est… surprenant, mais c'est une bonne chose.

\- Je ne comprends pas que des gens puissent maltraiter un enfant, surtout le fils de sa propre sœur, ajouta Victor en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Harry qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux verts.

\- Apparemment, Pétunia était jalouse de sa sœur, parce qu'elle était une sorcière et pas elle, et ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'elle ait aussi été jalouse à cause de leurs apparences physiques. Pétunia n'est pas très jolie, son visage me fait penser un peu à un cheval et elle est trop maigre, tout le contraire de son mari qui est plutôt corpulent. Et Lily, elle, était très belle avec des cheveux roux foncés et les mêmes yeux verts étincelants qu'Harry. D'après ce que j'ai vu, les Dursley semblent obsédés par le fait d'être « normaux » et détestaient Harry parce qu'il était un sorcier.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils ont maltraité et négligé un pauvre orphelin pour quelque chose qui ne dépendait pas de lui !

Patty hocha la tête. Cette information choqua profondément Victor. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement que ses filles soient des sorcières parce que cela les mettaient en danger et qu'il ne comprenait pas réellement ces choses, mais cela n'avait jamais influé sur l'amour qu'il avait pour elles !

 

Merci de me laisser vos reviews !

J'espère avoir bien décris les filles et Victor et leurs réactions face à l'arrivée d'Harry dans la famille. J'ai essayé de leur donner des personnalités proches de la série, mais un peu différentes car elles sont plus jeunes et ont grandi en ayant leurs deux parents, même s'ils sont divorcés.

**Notes :**

_Concernant Victor_

Dans la série, Victor a une violente dispute avec Penny (après avoir sauvé Prue du marchand de glace il me semble) et elle utilise la magie pour le chasser. Comme Patty est morte et qu'apparemment, il n'a qu'un droit de visite et que tout dialogue est impossible avec son ex-belle-mère, il préfère partir et ne revient que quelques mois après sa mort quand elles ont reçu leurs pouvoirs. Il ne comprend pas grand'chose à la magie et préférerait qu'elles aient une vie normale, même s'il finit par comprendre au fil des saisons que la magie fait partie d'elles.

Dans cette fic, Patty est vivante et contrairement à sa mère, qui n'a jamais aimé Victor et qui n'apprécie pas les hommes en général, elle encourage ses filles à avoir de bonnes relations avec leur père. Je pense que si elle avait vécu, Patty aurait laissé à son ex jouer une plus grande part dans la vie des filles, d'autant qu'elle-même été jeune lorsqu'elle a perdu son propre père dont elle devait être proche. D'ailleurs dans l'épisode S08E03 Frères ennemis où un sort rebondi et fait que Piper, Phoebe et Paige se conduisent comme des gamines, Patty dit clairement à sa mère que c'est à Victor et à elle de prendre les décisions concernant leurs filles et non à sa mère, même si celle-ci a du les élever après sa mort.

Voir grandir ses filles a rendu Victor plus réceptif à certaines choses comme leurs personnalités et leurs rêves, et il commence à s'interroger sur leur avenir, y compris de sorcières. Prue va sur ses quinze ans et c'est une des choses qui lui ont font réaliser qu'elles seront bientôt des adultes.

Concernant l'argent placé pour leurs études, j'ai supposé que comme Victor est un homme d'affaires (bien que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il faisait exactement), c'était lui qui gérait les finances de la famille durant son mariage et qu'il a continué après son divorce. Au début de la série, Prue et Piper ont toutes les deux fait des études et Piper a fait un stage de cuisine à l'étranger mais la famille n'est pas particulièrement riche. Je pense donc que leurs parents avaient dû préparer un fond de placement (ça a l'air courant pour les études aux Etats-Unis) que leur grand-mère gérait ou elle a pris une hypothèque sur la maison, ou elles ont bénéficié d'une bourse complète ou partielle. Et malgré ses problèmes avec Penny, je ne pense pas que Victor aurait coupés les vivres à ses filles en arrêtant de payer la pension qu'il devait verser à leur mère, puis à leur grand-mère, même si celles-ci n'étaient pas forcément au courant.

Comme dans la série, Victor ne raffole pas des Etres de Lumière. Il soupçonnait celui des Halliwell, Sam, de tourner autour de sa femme et il s'avéra qu'il avait raison puisqu'elle l'a quitté pour lui. Il l'ignorait alors, mais elle était déjà enceinte de Paige lors de leur séparation définitive. Dans un épisode, on voit dans une vidéo familiale que Victor a passé Noël 76 avec sa famille, or Paige est né en août de l'année suivante.

On ne sait pas grand'chose concernant sa vie sentimentale dans la série, à part le fait qu'il ne se remarie que lorsque Piper est enceinte de Wyatt (à un démon qui se sert de lui) et j'ai décidé que dans le _Coven Halliwell_ ce serait parce que Victor a du mal à oublier Patty plutôt que le fait que son mariage ait été un échec. Quand il apprend que son ex a rompu avec Sam (un sujet dont ils ont toujours évité de parler) et qu'elle est célibataire depuis plusieurs années, une part de lui s'en réjouit et se met à espérer, consciemment ou pas.

_Concernant Patty_

Vu leurs interactions (post mortem pour Patty) dans la série, il ne semble pas que celle-ci ait des griefs particuliers contre Victor. Ils ont eu des problèmes de couple, sans doute en grande partie liés à la magie et à l'omniprésence de Penny qui détestait Victor (bien que je ne sois pas sûr que ce soit lui en particulier et non les hommes en général). Dans la série, ils se séparent deux fois : d'abord une courte période de quelques mois durant laquelle Patty réalise qu'elle est enceinte de Phoebe et ils se réconcilient, puis un peu plus d'un an plus tard quand Patty a une liaison avec son Etre de Lumière Sam et tombe enceinte de lui alors qu'elle est encore mariée à Victor.

Dans la série, il est clair que Patty a aimé Victor (c'est visible dans le dernier épisode de la série Forever Charmed), même si leur mariage a fini par se désagréger et je pense qu'elle a été en partie attirée par Sam parce qu'il la comprenait en tant que sorcière contrairement à son mari. Sam et Patty se retrouvent après la mort de ce dernier mais il finit par redevenir un Etre de Lumière et Patty ne semble pas particulièrement bouleversée, sans doute parce qu'elle est morte et que sa vie sentimentale a moins d'importance que de son vivant.

Dans le _Coven Halliwell_ , Patty et Sam ont rompu quelques mois après avoir fait adopter Paige, parce que c'était devenu trop dur pour eux, en particulier Patty. Elle a réalisé que malgré ses sentiments pour Sam, ils n'allaient nulle part et que tôt ou tard, d'autres problèmes surviendraient à cause de leur relation interdite. Je n'ai pas particulièrement développé cette partie qui est antérieure à la fic pour le moment et je ne sais pas encore si je vais le faire, mais je pense que Patty aurait pu avoir une fausse alerte et se croire à nouveau enceinte, et après avoir découvert que ce n'était pas le cas, cela lui aurait fait réaliser qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre dans la crainte de devoir à nouveau faire un choix qui la laisserait le cœur brisé.

Je voulais aussi dire qu'Harry n'est pas un remplacement pour Paige et qu'il sera aimé pour lui-même, mais qu'il aidera Patty à combler partiellement un vide dans sa vie et la manière dont il était traité par les Dursley poussera Patty à chercher ce qu'est devenu son bébé.


	8. Les Etres de Lumière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reg retourne chez ses parents pour tenter de trouver des informations sur les horcruxes et son frère tandis que Lily retourne sur le lieu de sa mort.

Après leur entrevue avec les Halliwell, les trois Fondateurs et les trois Etres de Lumière retournèrent Là-Haut. Zola convoqua immédiatement les autres Fondateurs pour une session extraordinaire et se rendit dans la chambre des débats avec Lalita et Gideon, laissant les trois Etres de Lumière à leurs occupations. Léo ne tarda pas à s’absenter à son tour, car une de ses charges en Australie requérait son aide tandis que Lily et Reg se regardèrent pendant quelques instants, puis le plus jeune (en apparence) lança :

-Je pensais retourner dans la demeure ancestrale des Black et regarder si je peux trouver des informations sur ce qui est arrivé à Sirius. Notre mère a retiré son nom de la tapisserie familiale, mais je pourrai peut-être la restaurer et il me semble qu’il y a des livres rares sur les Horcruxes dans notre librairie. Je les ramènerai à Gideon ensuite.

-Bien. De mon côté, je vais aller à Godric’s Hollow et voir ce qu’il reste du cottage et si le Livre des Ombres des Campbell est toujours à l’endroit où je l’ai caché.

-Cela ne va pas être trop dur de retourner là où tu es morte ?

-Non, oui… enfin je ne sais pas. J’ai parfois l’impression que c’était dans une autre vie, en fait, c’était dans une autre vie, mais j’ai du mal à croire que cela ne fait que deux ans. Je ferai ensuite mon rapport à Gideon.

-D’accord.

Ils s’éclipsèrent alors chacun de son côté.

 

Reg retourna au 12, Square Grimmaurd après s’être assuré que personne ne se trouvait à proximité. Il n’avait guère prêté attention lors de sa visite-éclair, mais la demeure était encore plus sinistre que dans ses souvenirs et le ménage semblait ne pas avoir été fait depuis quelques temps. Il se rendit dans le salon et se dirigea directement vers la tapisserie familiale. Celle-ci indiquait sa propre mort en 79 et il eut un pincement au cœur en constatant que son père était mort deux semaines après lui. Sa mère était toujours vivante et bien que le nom de Sirius ait été effacé de leur arbre généalogique (il eut des frissons en se souvenant de l’air dément de sa mère ce jour-là), on pouvait encore voir sa date de naissance. Il n’y avait pas de date de décès, mais cela pouvait être dû au sort de sa mère.

Il regarda attentivement l’arbre et constata que ses trois cousines étaient vivantes et que Narcissa avait eu un fils avec Lucius Malfoy en 1980, Draco. Visiblement, alors que ses parents avaient choisis de s’écarter de la tradition familiale en la nommant, sa cousine avait décidé de s’y conformer… En examinant les générations précédentes, il fut surpris de constater que la plupart d’entre eux étaient encore en vie car leur santé n’était pas particulièrement florissante avant sa propre mort mais d’après la tapisserie ses deux grands-pères, Arcturus et Pollux Black, son oncle Cygnus, sa tante Lucretia et même sa grand-tante Cassiopeia Black s’accrochaient toujours à la vie. Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda comment s’était réglée la succession après sa mort. Leur mère avait déshérité Sirius mais elle n’en avait en réalité pas le pouvoir car, selon le droit sorcier britannique, seul un homme pouvait être le chef de famille. Leur grand-père paternel, Arcturus, était le véritable chef de famille même s’il avait laissé une partie de ses responsabilités à son fils (et père de Regulus) Orion et ni l’un ni l’autre n’aurait été assez stupide pour déshériter officiellement Sirius malgré ses nombreux actes de rébellion. Ils préféraient encore un héritier Gryffondor à la disparition de leur famille et Sirius, s’il était encore en vie, était le seul à pouvoir engendrer des Black désormais.

Regulus décida de ne pas s’appesantir sur le sujet avant d’en apprendre plus sur le destin de son frère et se demanda s’il devait ou non tenter de réparer la tapisserie. Connaissant sa mère et son obsession pour leur famille, elle s’apercevrait très vite si les marques des _Reducto_ qu’elle avait lancés contre ceux qu’elle avait déshérités disparaissaient. Il décida d’en rester là pour l’instant et se demanda s’il devait fouiller la bibliothèque des Black ou aller parler à Kreattur d’abord, avant de se décider pour la bibliothèque dans le cas où son entrevue avec l’elfe de maison des Black se passerait mal, ou s’éterniserait. Il s’éclipsa dans la bibliothèque privée de son père où celui-ci gardait ses livres les plus précieux et les plus dangereux. Orion Black avait été particulièrement doué pour les sortilèges de protection et avait une fascination pour les arts sombres bien que, contrairement à certains de leurs ancêtres et à ce que son frère Sirius pouvait penser, cet intérêt ait été purement académique. Alors que dès l’enfance, Sirius avait tout fait pour quitter la maison, passant de longues heures chez leurs cousines, puis chez les Potter, Regulus avait fui les crises de leur mère, qui avait montré des signes de la folie des Black très tôt dans leur enfance, en se réfugiant dans l’étude de leur père. 

Celui-ci lui avait longuement parlé des arts sombres, avec une fascination mêlée de crainte et de respect, et lui avait conseillé de ne jamais sous-estimer leur puissance et leur potentiel de malveillance. Il l’avait encouragé à étudier des sorts sombres afin de pouvoir les identifier si jamais lui ou l’un de ses proches en était la victime (une pratique courante entre familles sombres) et d’utiliser le contre-sort adéquat. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des sorciers pensaient naïvement, la seule manière de soigner une personne atteinte par un sort sombre n’était pas un sort clair mais un contre-sort sombre. C’était sa grande connaissance des contre-sorts sombres et cette sagesse qui faisaient que, lorsque quelqu’un était admis à Sainte-Mangouste victime d’un sort sombre particulièrement rare ou vicieux, les guérisseurs contactaient en premier lieu Orion Black, dont la réputation n’était plus à faire dans ce domaine. 

Malheureusement, dans un monde aussi étroit d’esprit que le Monde Sorcier, la plupart des gens ne retenaient que le fait que le Chef de la Famille Black avait une grande connaissance et pratique des arts sombres et non tout le bien qu’il faisait autour de lui grâce à son érudition. Les habitants du Monde Sorcier ne voyaient la vie qu’en noir et blanc et restaient obstinément aveugles aux zones grises. Orion plaisantait parfois sur le sujet quand ils étaient tous les deux (et évidemment jamais devant sa femme) et disait qu’il aimerait pouvoir choquer le Monde Sorcier britannique en changeant leur nom de famille Black en Grey pour mieux correspondre à sa philosophie. Orion lui également avait dit un jour qu’il soupçonnait que ses parents se doutaient qu’il était plus gris que sombre et qu’ils avaient arrangé son mariage avec sa virulente cousine pour être sûrs qu’il ne conduirait pas sa famille à sa perte en devenant un vieux garçon érudit ou pire, un traître à son sang.

Regulus n’était pas stupide et savait lire entre les lignes. Son père n’aimait pas particulièrement sa mère, et avait laissé échapper plusieurs fois qu’il était surpris que quelqu’un puisse être à la fois aussi dépourvu de logique et aussi férocement obstinée dans ses croyances. La réponse préférée de sa mère quand elle était à court d’arguments sur les raisons pour lesquelles les Black devaient détester les Moldus, Nés-Moldus et autres traîtres à leur sang ou que ses fils devaient obéir à ses ordres souvent contradictoires avait toujours été « parce que ». Pour un homme aussi intelligent et érudit qu’Orion Black, avoir une femme telle que la sienne avait du être un cauchemar. 

Mais Orion n’était pas un homme particulièrement courageux et il était heureux de faire ce que ses parents voulaient et de laisser Walburga régner sur leur demeure tant qu’il pouvait s’isoler dans son étude. Regulus soupçonnait d’ailleurs que son père avait très tôt dans son mariage compris que son épouse était mentalement instable et qu’il fallait mieux lui laisser l’illusion qu’elle contrôlait son environnement pour éviter les plus violentes de ses crises. De même, Regulus avait appris très jeune qu’il valait mieux jouer les fils dévoués et faire semblant s’adhérer aux croyances de sa mère pour avoir la paix et obtenir ce qu’il voulait, mais Sirius n’avait jamais saisi qu’il fallait parfois faire des concessions ou faire semblant d’en faire pour obtenir ce qu’on voulait. 

Son frère avait toujours été trop Black pour son propre bien : entier, campant sur ses convictions jusqu’au fanatisme. Sirius était certes intelligent et rusé mais il n’avait aucun sens de sa propre préservation et ignorait les compromis. Dès sa petite enfance, il s’était heurté à leur mère, étouffant dans le carcan des règles illogiques et rigoureuses qui régissaient leurs vies. Alors que Regulus trouvait refuge dans des activités silencieuses ou auprès de son père, évitant d’attirer l’attention de leur lunatique de mère, Sirius ne pensait qu’à fuir le 12, Square Grimmaurd. Orion avait subtilement tenté d’inculquer à son aîné qu’il devait être indépendant mentalement mais loyal envers sa famille quand nécessaire, mais Sirius n’avait retenu de ses leçons que ce qu’il voulait et avait reporté sa loyauté sur son petit cercle d’amis dès qu’il été entré à Poudlard, oubliant que Regulus avait été son meilleur ami jusque là et que, malgré leurs désaccords, il aimait leurs parents.

Walburga avait fait une crise atroce lorsqu’elle avait appris que Sirius avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, la pire dont Regulus avait été alors témoin et son père avait fini par faire venir leur Guérisseur personnel pour la mettre sous potions. Plus tard, Regulus avait surpris son père en train de relire la lettre de Sirius en buvant un cognac et en riant, et avait réalisé que son père était fier de son aîné. Il avait ressenti un petit pincement de jalousie car il avait été toujours été celui qui était plus proche de leur père avant de réaliser que Sirius ne saurait probablement jamais combien leur père était fier de lui. Parce que malgré tout l’amour et l’admiration qu’il portait à son père, Regulus n’était pas aveugle à ses défauts et savait qu’il n’aurait jamais le courage de s’opposer directement à leur mère.

Regulus n’était pas sûr que sa famille n’aurait pas fini par se désintégrer de toute façon si Orion avait été plus courageux car Sirius avait été littéralement ensorcelé par James Potter dès leur première rencontre et cette amitié n’avait fait que renforcer certaines des idées de Sirius sur sa famille, les Serpentards et les familles sombres en général. Son frère était un rebelle, et durant sa première année à Poudlard, il avait commencé à se comporter en bigot d’un autre genre que leur mère et à ignorer Regulus qui avait été son meilleur ami jusque-là. Et Reg pouvait admettre aujourd’hui qu’il avait souffert de l’attitude de son frère envers lui. Lors de son onzième anniversaire, Orion Black avait discrètement fait venir son cadet dans son bureau et lui avait dit qu’il savait que Regulus avait l’astuce d’un Serpentard, le courage d’un Gryffondor, l’intelligence d’un Serdaigle et la loyauté d’un Poufsouffle, mais que lors viendrait la Répartition, il devrait faire de son mieux pour convaincre le Choipeau de le placer à Serpentard.

Etre envoyé à Serpentard l’avait éloigné encore plus de son frère, mais cela lui avait également permis d’avoir une meilleure vision des choses. Il avait aux premières loges pour comprendre comment Voldemort parvenait à séduire ses condisciples et recruter des mignons mais aussi pour réaliser que Dumbledore n’était pas le leader sans fautes de la lumière et qu’il avait contribué tout autant, voire plus, que Voldemort à pousser de nombreux Serpentards de la génération de Regulus dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres par son flagrant favoritisme envers les Gryffondors.

Regulus secoua la tête, ne désirant pas s’appesantir plus sur le passé et se mit au travail. Il avait rassemblé une pile assez conséquente quand il entendit le pop caractéristique signalant l’arrivée d’un elfe de maison.

 

Ignorant s’il était toujours debout, Lily choisit de se rematérialiser devant le cottage de Godric’s Hollow, invisible aux yeux de tous pour éviter d’attirer l’intention. Elle aurait pu facilement changer son apparence, mais il lui sembla plus important que personne ne voit quelqu’un entrer dans le cottage que ne reconnaisse le visage d’une femme morte depuis trois ans. Elle sentit qu’il y avait un sort sur la maison, probablement destiné à la dissimuler des mortels. L’Etre de Lumière eut un reniflement peu élégant. Sur le papier, le Pré-au-Lard était le seul village de Grande-Bretagne habité uniquement par des sorciers tandis que d’autres villages, comme Godric’s Hollow ou Loutry Ste Chaspoule abritaient d’importantes communautés de sorciers qui cohabitaient avec les Moldus mais la réalité était bien différente.

La plupart des Sangs-Purs ne pouvaient pas s’empêcher de faire de la magie à tout bout de champ et à parler à voix haute de Quidditch ou autre… James en avait été un exemple flagrant tandis qu’étrangement, vu sa famille, Sirius avait été plus apte à se fondre parmi les Moldus. Les rares familles de Moldus qui habitaient dans les villages en question avaient tellement été souvent soumis au sort d’Oubli qu’il ne restait que des bribes de leurs capacités intellectuelles, et les rares non-sorciers qui n’étaient pas des légumes étaient soient mariés à des sorciers, soit des Cracmols et ils n’étaient donc pas concernés par le Statut du Secret. Les sorciers, y compris les membres de l’Ordre, semblaient ni voir aucun mal et se fichaient des conséquences sur ceux à qui ils jetaient le sort d’Oubli, et se servaient même des exemples que représentaient ces Moldus décérébrés, pour prouver qu’ils leur étaient supérieurs et qu’il était donc normal qu’ils prennent des décisions à leur place. Lily n’avait découvert cet aspect du Monde Sorcier que durant la dernière année de sa vie et avait réalisé que pour Dumbledore, tous les autres êtres vivants étaient comme ces pauvres bougres : trop stupides pour penser par eux mêmes et qu’étant donné sa propre intelligence, il se devait de prendre les décisions pour eux.

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n’était pas le moment de se perdre dans son amertume au sujet de Dumbledore qui avait une nouvelle fois faillit à ses yeux en confiant Harry à Pétunia malgré toutes les histoires qu’elle lui avait racontées sur sa sœur et son époux et son testament. Mais bien sûr Albus devait penser qu’il connaissait sa sœur mieux qu’elle qui l’avait connu durant pratiquement toute sa vie… Elle décida de rediriger son attention sur la maison qui visiblement n’avait jamais été réparée, il y avait même toujours le trou dans le toit causé par le sort de protection qu’elle avait placé sur Harry. Elle se demanda avec inquiétude si quelqu’un avait eu le bon sens de protéger le cottage de la pluie et dans quel état elle allait retrouver les objets qu’elle y avait caché.

Lily ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le sort entourant le cottage, avant de les ouvrir. Comme elle s’y attendait quelqu’un avait placé un sort pour le cacher à la vue des Moldus, mais il y avait également une barrière scellant la maison. Elle en comprit la raison lorsqu’elle s’approcha et vit une plaque commémorative et des graffitis. Apparemment, le cottage était devenu un lieu touristique du Monde Sorcier. Lily plissa le nez, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de la situation. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et s’éclipsa à l’intérieur de la barrière qui n’était calibrée que pour les utilisateurs de baguette. _Visiblement le travail du Ministère. Erreur classique_ , songea-t-elle.

Lily réapparut dans le salon et fut surprise de voir que la pièce était recouverte d’une épaisse couche de poussière. Elle eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur en pensant aux heures qu’elle avait passé à nettoyer cette maison, à la manière moldue. Sa mère avait été une excellente ménagère et Lily avait toujours trouvé relaxant de faire le ménage, d’autant qu’elle n’avait pas tellement d’occupation durant son « exil » à Godric’s Hollow. James n’avait pas vraiment de conversation (ou du moins de conversation intéressante) et Harry était un bébé facile qui dormait beaucoup, surtout au cours de sa première année.

Elle décida d’explorer la maison plus tard, pour voir s’il restait des objets de valeurs et des souvenirs qu’elle pourrait donner à Patty pour Harry. Mais tout d’abord, elle se rendit à la lingerie où elle avait caché son Livre des Ombres et d’autres objets importants, car c’était le dernier endroit où James, Albus ou Voldemort se rendraient… s’ils savaient même ce que c’était.

 

Deux heures plus tard, Lily se rematérialisa à l’école de magie où se trouvaient Gideon et Léo pour les informer qu’elle avait trouvé le Livre des Ombres des Campbell, puis suggéra plusieurs dates de rendez-vous avec Patty qui était actuellement la seule avec Harry à pouvoir le déplacer. Reg les rejoignit peu après et remit au Fondateur une petite pile de livres dont certains semblaient très anciens et qui dégageaient une désagréable aura de magie noire. Il leur apprit qu’il s’agissait de tous les livres appartenant à la bibliothèque de son père et faisant référence aux horcruxes qu’il avait pu trouver, avant d’ajouter que son interrogatoire de Kreattur n’avait été guère concluant. La pauvre créature était en effet bouleversée de le revoir après avoir assisté à sa mort et avait vécu plusieurs années avec sa mère qui avait de toute évidence sombrée dans la folie au cours des années qui avaient suivies son décès. A cause de la Loi de Séparation, il ne pouvait pas sentir son frère mais d’après certaines des paroles qu’avait laissé échapper l’elfe de maison et son absence dans la vie d’Harry, il semblait plus qu’évident que son frère avait du être tué peu après les Potter…

 

_Concernant Orion Black_

On ne sait pas grand-chose sur ce personnage à part qu’il a épousé une cousine née Walburga Black avec qui il a eu deux fils Sirius et Regulus, qu’il est mort la même année que son fils cadet, en 1979, qu’il approuvait les idées de Voldemort sans faire partie de ses partisans et qu’il avait une grande connaissance des défenses magiques. Je n’avais pas vraiment l’intention de faire autre chose que de citer ce personnage en passant dans la scène où Regulus regarde la tapisserie des Black mais en écrivant ce chapitre, l’inspiration m’est venue et il est devenu le mentor de son cadet, à qui il a montré la possibilité d’une troisième voie. Le passage où il plaisante sur le fait de changer le nom familial de Black en Grey est bien sûr un jeu de mot sur noir (black en anglais) et arts sombres d’un côté, et gris (grey) et neutralité de l’autre.

Dans les romans, Sirius mentionne que ses parents approuvaient les idées de Voldemort sans être des Mangemorts et qu’ils l’ont déshérités parce qu’il était un Gryffondor, mais sa mère semble avoir été la plus vindicative des deux. Néanmoins, Sirius n’a pas été vraiment été déshérité puisqu’il est le maître du Square Grimmaud et de Kreattur quand l’Ordre du Phoenix a ses quartiers généraux dans sa maison familiale. Il est plus probable qu’il ait seulement perdu son droit d’aînesse quand il a fuit le domicile familial pour être réinstallé comme héritier à la mort de son frère.

Dans le _Coven Halliwell_ , Orion Black était plus gris que sombre et s’intéressait plus aux arts sombres dans un but défensif et intellectuel, un peu comme Severus Rogue. Dans l’excellente fic "Come Once Again and Love Me" de laventadorn, il est dit que seul un contresort sombre peut briser un sort sombre et que la grande différence entre les sorts sombres et les sorts clairs n’a rien à voir avec la notion de magie blanche ou de magie noire comme la plupart des gens le pense naïvement. Les arts clairs utilisent la magie résiduelle de la personne qui lance le sort tandis que les sorts sombres puisent dans son énergie vitale et demande donc une plus grande maîtrise. Il est également souligné que l’usage des arts sombres a un contrecoup et nécessite une période de repos car cela peut avoir des répercutions sur la santé mentale de son utilisateur si on en abuse (Bella serait ainsi devenue folle en abusant du sortilège Doloris). Dans les romans, quand Dumbledore met l’horcruxe et que sa main est atteinte par un mauvais sort, il ne va pas voir Pomfrey mais contacte Severus, qui a une vaste connaissance des arts sombres, ce qui me fait penser que cette théorie se tient.

Pour en revenir à Orion, dans mon histoire, ses parents se doutaient qu’il était plus modéré que le reste de la famille et ont donc organisé son mariage avec une cousine qui avait totalement embrassé les valeurs de la famille et qui montra relativement vite qu’elle n’était pas stable mentalement, peut-être justement à cause de sa dévotion aux arts sombres. Orion n’étant pas stupide (surtout vu l’habitude de sa femme de lancer des _Reducto_ sur la tapisserie familiale pour un rien), il n’a jamais partagé ses vues ouvertement et surtout pas avec sa femme. Sirius étant fait du même bois que sa mère, même s’il a adopté des positions radicalement différentes sans doute pour se rebeller contre la mauvaise réputation de sa famille, il n’a pas abordé ce sujet avec lui et s’est tourné vers son cadet dont il était plus proche et qui était plus ouvert.

Je n’ai jamais considéré Sirius comme un personnage fondamentalement bon. Lui et James étaient aussi mauvais et intolérants, voire pire car c’était des hypocrites, que ceux qu’ils détestaient et brutalisaient. Je pense qu’entre leurs « blagues » cruelles et l’aveuglément de Dumbledore qui leur laissait les coudées franches, ils ont poussé beaucoup de Serpentards et sans doute des membres d’autres Maisons, dans les bras de Voldemort. Dans le _Coven Halliwell_ , Orion Black savait qu’il était inutile d’évoquer les zones de gris à son fils aîné qui a toujours été cru que le monde n’était qu’en noir et blanc et qui s’acharnait à rejeter tout ce que ses parents lui disaient en les taxant de maléfiques bigots, sans se rendre compte qu’il tombé dans l’excès inverse. Et que lui en parlait pouvait se retourner contre lui car Sirius était trop flamboyant.

Dans le canon, il est possible qu’Orion ait approuvé le discours au départ car je doute que ce dernier ait tout de suite parlé d’éradiquer les Moldus et qu’il a plus du séduire les vieilles familles en parlant de restaurer les anciennes pratiques (comme Yull et Samhaim qui semblent être tombées en désuétude face aux fêtes moldues de Noël et Halloween dans le Monde Sorcier et autour desquelles il n’y a aucun cérémonial à Poudlard). Je pense qu’il a d’abord dit ce que les gens voulaient entendre, comme Hitler ou la plupart des dictateurs et que la violence et le concept de génocide n’est venu qu’après.

Mon Orion était plus un érudit qui n’appréciait pas de voir des gens comme Dumbledore et certains Nés-Moldus tenter d’assimiler le Monde Sorcier et d’imposer le mode de vie moldu. Il a fini par voir Voldie tel qu’il était, mais quand on a des gens comme Walburga ou Bellatrix à sa table le dimanche, ce n’est pas le genre de sujet que l’on aborde si on tient à sa vie. Même si je ne vais sans doute pas (quoique…) aborder cet aspect dans ma fic, je pense que Orion avait compris les véritables intentions de Regulus en rejoignant les Mangemorts et qu’il était fier de lui, même si lui n’avait pas le même courage (et plus de responsabilités en tant que Chef de Famille dans les faits, son père étant toujours vivant).


End file.
